The Legend of Spyro: The Darkest Hour
by EclypseTheWyvern
Summary: What if what Malfore said was true? What if all purple dragons are destined to destroy the world? When two friends are transported to the dragon world they will need the help of Spyro and Cynder to not only save the dragon world, but their own world as well. Updated Every Friday. OC Submissions Avaliable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I was walking down the hall reading Lord of the Rings when my crazy hell of a day really began. I was cornered by some sort of talking wall. "Why hello there Davey," said the large mass of muscle and testosterone known as Nick. My name is David Upton. I am what most people would call a "nerd". I am fourteen years old and go to Eastlake Middle School in Massachusetts. "How's life in fairyland?" He continued as he saw what I was reading. "Fine," I answered, "how's life in the asylum, you being a sociopath and al-." I was unable to finish my comeback as Nick grabbed my neck and pinned me to the wall.

"I'm a what, Davey?" Nick asked.

I began to choke as Nick began to squeeze harder and harder on my neck until he finally let me dropped to the ground with nearly no air left. He began to walk away from me when my stupid pride decided it had enough.

"You are a sociopath, noun, someone with a psychopathic personality who believes it is ok to kill for any reason," I coughed out, "Not surprised you don't know what it means considering you have the average intelligence of a sheep."

The moment those words left my mouth I regretted ever thinking them as Nick stopped in his tracks, turned around and punched me across the jaw. I tasted blood

"As much as I want to play some more Davey," Nick taunted, "I have to get to class like a responsible student, you better do the same. Sorry about that trip down the stairs!" He then ran away laughing

As the bell rang I got up and spotted my best friend, Lauren, heading to our next class, math. I ran up and forgot that my face was bleeding. When I caught up with her she looked like she had seen a ghost

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" screamed Lauren. Even though she had already figured out what had happened as it has happened many times before.

"I 'fell down the stairs' again." I said in reply, making air quotation marks while saying it.

"You really need to tell someone about Nick you know." Lauren said in reply

"This is when he is insulted," I said in reply, pointing at my face, "Imagine what that dick would do if I were to really get him into trouble. I would like to see him get kicked off the football team though."

After handing me a paper towel Lauren and I started to head to our math class. We had to run or else we would have been late. Around thirty minutes into the period the teacher left and Lauren handed me a note. It read "_Hey, after school you want to head to the cave by the lakes? I found something there and I really want you to see it!"_ On the bottom of the note there were two check boxes reading yes and no. Seeing as my parents were out of town for the week on a business trip I checked the yes box and handed her the note back just as the teacher walked back into the room. Little did I know that I had just taken the red pill. I finished my assignment for the day and began to think about what Lauren had told me to do. I went up to the teacher with my assignment and turned it in. As I was about to tell him my troubles with Nick I then considered the consequences for what I was about to do. I decided against it and just walked back to my seat feeling worthless.

When the bell rang I ran out of the school before Nick and his 'dogs' could corner me and pick on me anymore that day. I met Lauren by the bike rack and we set off towards the lake. "So what did you find down in the caves?" I asked as we left the school grounds. "You'll see," she told me "Trust me this is gonna be worth it."

We hid our bikes in some tall grass and entered the caves. She led me down a long, winding cavern until she had found what she was looking for. We entered a large cave formation that radiated with some sort of energy, like the entire room was made of electricity. "HOLY CRAP!" I yelled. Before me was a large vein of some sort of Black and White Crystal. "That was my reaction too when I found this thing." Said Lauren "Come on let's take some and see how much we can sell it for!" We each grabbed a weak looking part of the vein and tried to pull a shard off. Somehow we had succeeded and we each held a perfectly cut crystal in our hands. "All right!" She yelled, "We can come back later with some tools to harvest some more but for now let's see if we can figure out what this is!" But as we began to leave I began to feel drowsy. I then lost all of my energy and fell onto the cavern floor, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren fall too.


	2. Chapter 2: The Change

Chapter 2:

**(Hey there, everyone! Thanks for giving my story a chance! This is my first story ever and I am working really hard on it. I will try to get at least one or two chapters out a week but no promises due to school. I have a DeviantArt account where I will be posting updates and maybe a few pictures for the story along with some other art! My account name is TheDarkPegasus52 if you want to follow me and or submit OC's for the story. You may also submit OC's down in the reviews. Just leave your OC's name, a brief description of their personality, and a link to a picture in Deviant art. I will give you credit but not all OC's will be chosen. Now that the shameless plug is out of the way ON TO THE STORY!)**

I awoke to the feel of cold stone and a faint, golden light on the inside of my eyelids. I attempted to swat it away with my arm but to no avail. I turned around, half asleep, to see if I could get away from it but it seemed to follow me. "Go away," I mumbled "Five more minutes". The light faded away and I fell back to sleep. Around two minutes later I heard a large creature walking towards me. A large jolt of electricity then surged through my body snapping me awake and into a fighting stance.

"Wakey Wakey!" Yelled the source of the light, "figured you needed some energy so I decided I, as a good friend, decided to give you the 'jolt' you needed to get you goin'."

The light was coming from my brother/best friend, Sparx. His family had adopted me when I was just an egg and we have been saving the world ever since Ignitus, The Fire Guardian, had found me. The 'wake-up call' had come from Volteer, The Electricity Guardian. Sparx and I had saved him and the other guardians of Ice and Earth shortly after Ignitus had found us.

"I thought you guys were my friends…" I whined. My name is Spyro. I am a purple dragon; a purple dragon is only born every ten generations and is supposed to bring peace and justice to the world. Unlike most dragons that can only master one element, I can master as many as I want including some that can't normally be learned.

"We most certainly are!" Explained Volteer, "But I am also Sparx's companion, acquaintance, and comrade. He informed me that you were having trouble waking up so he came up with the humorous, hilarious and amusing idea of using my electricity to help awaken you."

"Why can't you do this kind of thing to Cynder too?" I complained.

"Because she doesn't sleep until noon. Now get going." Said Terrador, The Earth Guardian. He had entered the room during our little 'argument'.

I lazily walked into the main shrine where, around a large statue of an ancestor, were Cyril and Cynder. Most likely discussing the war effort on the remainder of Malfore's forces. While we may have defeated him his army was still terrorizing the rest of the world.

"Well good morning to you!" mocked Cynder, "You ready to actually work or are you going to sleep in for another three hours?"

"Very funny" I said in reply, "But yes I am ready to get to work. So anything new?"

"There hasn't been much change." Replied Cyrill, the Ice Guardian "However I found something that I was waiting to tell you when you were both here."

"What happened?" I replied.

"Well, I happened to find a large amount of these growing outside the temple." Explained Cyrill as he pulled out multiple strange, white and black colored crystals.

Cynder and I began to closely examine the crystals. In our world, crystals were gifts from the ancestors that had the power to grant Dragons energy and knowledge from the past. However I have only seen five different colors before; Red, Green, Blue, Amber and Purple.

"Cyrill!" Yelled Terrador, "Why did you not tell us about this as well?"

"Yes!" Agreed Volteer, "I am shocked (: D), appalled and utterly confused as to why you decided to keep this information hidden to us!"

"Well, seeing as Spyro and Cynder have had much more experience with unknown forces then us I believed that taking it to them first would have been the best decision!" Protested Cyrill.

"The last thing those two need is another adventure!" Argued Terrador "They've been through enough these past four years! They've seen more horror in the past four years than anyone should see in their entire lifeti-."

At that moment Terrador noticed that the two dragons were lying unconscious on the floor. With a white Crystal in Spyro's paw and a block one in Cynder's.

**I am so sorry for how long this chapter took to get out. I have been having a large amount of school work to do lately and I haven't been able to find the time to write more of the story. There will start to be a more frequent amount of chapters soon and longer at that. Think of the first four chapters as a prologue. I have a lot of ideas for where I want this story to go and trust me. You are going to want to see where this story is heading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonds Beyond Demensions

Chapter 3: Bonds Beyond Dimensions (1 cookie for anyone who understands the reference)

**Hey before the next chapter I first wanted to say how grateful I am for how much you guys are enjoying the story! Already over 100 people have viewed the story! Secondly from here on out we are going to be doing some perspective hopping between David, Spyro, Lauren and Cynder. When you see a zig zagging line we are switching between either David and Lauren or Spyro and Cynder depending on which race we are currently focused on. When you see a bold line we are switching between the dragon race and the human race. Anyway with all of the updates out of the way I GRANT THEE PASSAGE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THINE STORY!**

"Ugh… Where am I?" I groggily said. I had woken up laying on a platform made up of stone with a very ancient looking design on it. I began to recollect what had happened. Lauren and I had fallen on to the floor and…

"LAUREN!" I yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She was not on the platform where I had woken up. I began to panic and ran to the edge of the platform to see if there was anywhere else she could be. When I got to the edge I stared down into the infinite ethereal void below.

"Ok. Enough games. WHERE THE LIVING HELL AM I?" I yelled into the sky, "WHERE IS LAUREN?"

"Your friend is not harmed" Spoke a voice in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked, "Where is David?"

Like David, Lauren had also woken up on a stone platform with ancient markings.

"I am a being known as the Chronicler." Said the voice, "And you and your friend have a role to play."

"What do you mean role and in what exactly?" I Replied.

"The fate of our worlds." Replied the Chronicler

"Wait. The fate of OUR worlds? Plural?" I asked

"Yes. Your world and ours are both in peril." Replied the Chronicler, "You, your friend, and two beings from my world are the only ones who can save us."

"From what?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said in reply.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW?!" I yelled in anger.

"My powers aren't capable of seeing the threat just yet." The Chronicler replied "But I can see the darkest of shadows corrupting our worlds."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Do you still have that crystal that you found in the caverns?" asked The Chronicler.

"Well yes, but I don't see how a crystal can help us." I replied as she pulled out a white colored crystal.

"In our world, Crystals are blessings from the ancestors which give us strength and knowledge." Explained The Chronicler, "However that crystal is special."

"What do you mean?" I asked holding the black crystal I had found in the caverns.

"That, along with the white crystal your friend found, are new variants." Continued the Chronicler, "Not only are they imbued with immense magical power, but they are also the physical embodiment of balance in the universe."

"Ok, that's cool. But what do I do with it?" I asked.

Suddenly, more platforms similar to the one I was currently standing on floated up from the void below.

"Follow the path and you will see." The Chronicler instructed.

I began to move to the edge of the platform, still trying to process what was happening.

"Great. I'm back here." I said sarcastically. I had woken up in the familiar void that was the dreamscape.

"Yes, but not everything is the same young Spyro." Spoke The Chronicler.

Suddenly a pale-white dragon materialized in front of me. But after looking at this dragon for a second I realized this was not the same Chronicler that I had once known.

"IGNITUS!" I yelled with joy, tears filling my eyes, "How are you alive? Where's The Chronicler?"

"As I said," Ignitus began to explain, "When a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on to help the world become a better place. When I died, The Chronicler passed on his role to me and I became the new Chronicler.

"Why didn't you contact us sooner? I asked, "Also, why just now?"

"The reason as to why I didn't contact you until now is because my powers as a white dragon are still being awakened and I have duties of my own. As to your second question the answer is that you have yet another force to stop."

Ignitus began to relay the information he had just given to both Cynder and Spyro.

"So these crystals are, in a way, connecting our two universes?" I asked.

"Yes. They are also the bond you now share with another being known as David."

"Just like the Jade Snakes?" I asked. I had been referring to the two snake shaped shackles that had bound me to Spyro during our journey to defeat Malfor.

"Exactly!" Ignitus exclaimed, "The only difference is that instead of limiting your powers, it raises them to new levels never thought possible."

"Does this 'Lauren' also get new powers?" I asked

"Yes, however these 'Humans' do not have elemental abilities like Dragons." Ignitus began to explain, "Thankfully I have found a solution to this problem. Speaking of which, I shall return in just a moment." Ignitus then vanished into thin air. Leaving no trace of him ever being there.

**Before you ask, yes. Ignitus is talking to both characters of each race at the same time. No, this is not going to be another 'Human becomes dragon and goes on super fun adventures with amazing video game characters' story. However it will be similar. Again, they are not going to become dragons. I have another random plot device in mind *Begins laughing evilly* **


	4. Chapter 4: The Blades of Dawn and Dusk

Chapter 4: The Blades of Dawn and Dusk

**Before we begin, I would like to thank Mikey Kudo for allowing me use of his OC's. I will be putting them to good use later in the story. Also OC submissions are open to the point when David and Lauren enter The Dragon Realm. ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Starting from David's Perspective)

"HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT!" I yelled. I was staring at the most badass weapon I had ever seen in my life. The blade was planted into a large stone pedestal. It was a one-handed, single-edge blade that had a large curve starting at the bottom and ended near the top giving the very end of the blade a large, hook-like design. It looked like a half of a decorative clock hand. The hilt had a small cross guard that was also connected to a square-like hand guard similar to a rapier's.

It was perfect.

"That, my friend, is one of the two Blades of Balance." Ignitus said. Scaring me half to death in the process.

"Two things Chronicler. One, please don't scare me like that ever again." I began, "and two, please tell me I can have that sword."

"Please," Said Ignitus, "Call me Ignitus and as to your second question, yes. The Blade is yours."

"_Sweet! I can finally live all my anime ass-kicking dreams!"_ I thought to myself as I stared at the sword. Lauren was staring at a sword exactly like the one David was staring at.

I walked up to the stone pedestal where the sword was sheathed. I then attempted to pull the sword from it but to no avail.

"What gives?" I asked still trying to free the sword from the stone.

"The sword is asleep." Ignitus explained, "The blade is fueled by mana, the energy of all things."

"Ok, I don't exactly have a life energy generator on me." I replied sarcastically

"Before we continue I want to remind you that by doing this you cannot back out," warned Ignitus, "You will be putting your lives at risk by taking the sword."

I thought over it for a minute. Risking my life for people I didn't even know? I was scared. I was incredibly scared. How would I be risking my life? Probably fighting something due to the sword. I then took a deep breath and gave Ignitus my answer.

"If you had the power to save lives-"

"Even at the risk of your own, you have to try to save those lives." I said

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Ignitus said, "Place the crystals inside the slot on the hilt to awaken the blades.

At that moment both David and Lauren stepped down from their pedestals to a height at which they were level with the hilt. They both took the crystals they had in their pockets and inserted them into the slot on the hilt as Ignitus instructed. At the moment they did the crystals began to glow, blanketing the area with a blinding light.

When they both opened their eyes the swords were gone. However a Gold bracelet with her crystal in it had appeared on Laurens wrist and Silver bracelet with his crystal had appeared on David's wrist.

"Can you please warn me about things like that next time?" I asked.

"I will try to, now onto your new powers." Ignitus said in return.

"Wait." I said in disbelief, "I not only get a sword, but I also get powers?!"

"Yes, you will have the powers that we dragons possess." Ignitus said as an ethereal image of a pale-white dragon appeared.

I had no idea what was weirder. The fact that I was about to get powers or the dragon standing in front of me.

"So you're a dragon." I said feeling if I was about to faint.

"Yes." Replied Ignitus.

I stared at him for a few seconds, not knowing what was stranger. That I was talking to a dragon from another dimension or the magical item now secured around my wrist.

"There are a few more things I need to tell you before I let you leave." Began Ignitus, "First off, you and your friend now have one elemental ability from your contact with the crystals. David, you now have the power of ice flowing through your veins. May you use this power wisely."

"Lauren." Ignitus explained, "You now have a connection to the earth around you. May you use this power wisely."

"Really!" I shouted, "I have earth powers?! YES!" I then attempted to manipulate the ground around me. But to no avail.

"What gives?" I asked

"You may have the elements inside of you but they are not yet awakened." Explained Ignitus, "You will have to awaken them in our world."

"Aww," I complained

"Secondly, when you have awakened you elements your body will have the power of metamorphosis." Continued Ignitus, "However the first time will be… painful."

"Ok, good to know, thanks for the warning." I said slightly scared.

"Finally, and this is the most problematic, I cannot bring you to our world using my powers."

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"How are we supposed to get to your world and awaken our powers if you can't get us there?" I asked.

"Do not fear." Assured Ignitus, "The two beings from my world, Spyro and Cynder, will be able to get to you and bring you back to our world. They will infiltrate your world and bring you to ours as soon as they find you."

"Ok, I'll keep a look out for them." I assured starting to feel sleepy again.

"May the ancestors watch over and guide you." I heard him say as I fell asleep.

Ignitus then appeared in front of me five minutes after he originally left.

"I still cannot believe you're alive!" I cried.

"It's alright young dragon." Assured Ignitus, "But we have a much more urgent matter at hand."

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"You and Cynder will be infiltrating a school in a different world." Explained Ignitus, "Both David and Lauren know you are coming. Your gems will guide you to each of the humans you are now connected with."

"How will we get to them?" I asked.

"Through a place you know all too well…" Ignitus said sadly

Spyro and I woke up in the medical ward of the temple. We sat up both at the same time now both with the crystals hanging around our necks by a necklace. Volteer, Cyrill, Terrador and Sparx were all standing/floating at the end of our beds along with two of our friends, Flame and Ember.

"Spyro!" Yelled Ember as she ran to hug/crush me. Ember was a fire dragoness who has had a crush on me, much to Cynder's dismay, ever since she met me after the battle against Malefor. Our other friend, Flame, was a male Fire Dragon and he was more than proud of that fact. Meanwhile I was having trouble breathing thanks to Embers death grip.

"Help… Please…" I choked out.

"C'mon Spy," Joked Flame "Man up."

After a few moments to catch my breath I began to relay the information given to me and Cynder over the past few hours.

"Ignitus is alive?!" Cried Cyril

"That's not all," I continued "I'm sorry Terrador I'm going to have to go against your wishes and go on another adventure."

"To where, I might ask?" Questioned Volteer

"Also, is your brother going with you?" Asked Sparx

"Of course Sparx, but just a fair warning. We are heading to a new world." I revealed.

"WHAT!" Everyone said in unison

"It gets worse." Interrupted Cynder, "The only way to get there is through the Well of Souls."

**YES! My longest Chapter yet only took me two days to write! Anyway if you recall last chapter I stated this isn't going to be 'Humans turn into Dragons' Story yet Ignitus mentioning 'MetaMorphisis' seems to contradict that. I did not lie. They are not becoming Dragons (yet). I will give you a hint to what they are becoming. Your hint is Wyvern.**


	5. Chapter 5: Return To The Well

Chapter 5: Return to the Well

"The only way to get there is through the Well of Souls." I interrupted.

Everyone just stood there with their jaws on the floor. The Well of Souls, or as it is more commonly known The Mountain of Malefor, was Malfore's first lair on his conquest to take over Avalar. However, he was sealed away inside the mountain by the Dragon Guardians. It was also the place where Spyro froze us and Sparx in time.

"Why, of all places did it have to be there?" Complained Sparx

"Because that place has a large deposit of magic energy," explained Spyro, "and that's exactly what we need if we are to open a portal to another world."

"That may be so," began Volteer, "but that much elemental energy could consume any dragon that would use it."

"We have to try don't we?" I asked, "Besides, we can just spread the energy between the two of us and concentrate it in one spot like when we defeated Malefor."

"Also," Spyro interjected, "we have these crystals which, supposedly, increase the power of our elements and considering that Malefor's favorite was Convexity…"

"You could use both of your Convexity elements to open the portal! Brilliant!" Exclaimed Volteer.

Convexity was an elemental power only usable by purple dragons and dragons who have managed to control their 'dark form' which me and Cynder had been able to do. It is, in a sense, pure magic energy and one of the most powerful elemental powers. However, it is also one of the most dangerous elements as it relies on a dragon's pure energy and anger. This leaves you incredibly vulnerable to your dark form and can overtake you if used to much of its power.

"No. I forbid you to go back to that awful place." Cyril stated, "Even if it is against Ignitus's wishes it is too dangerous for you even with those crystals."

"But what about this ominous threat he is warning us about?" asked Volteer, "Are we to wait for this shadow to cover Avalar? What if we hadn't let Spyro and Cynder go after Malefor?"

Cyrill and Volteer then went into another one of their heated debates. Neither one of them letting up.

"Let someone else go!" yelled Cyril.

"No one else can use Convexity! Who should we send?!" Volteer yelled back.

Terrador then used his earth power to create two walls of stone in between Cyril and Volteer and forced them to opposite ends of the room.

"ENOUGH!" Terrador yelled. I had never seen Terrador this mad. He was always the most calm out of the four Guardians and usually acted as the voice of reason whenever an issue came up. He then walked over to Cyril and began to lecture him

"We are not hatchlings!" He yelled at Cyril. He then walked over to Volteer, "We can settle our arguments like adults! Do I make myself clear?"

A small whimper of acceptance came from both sides of the room and the walls of stone disappeared.

"We will discuss what we need to do tonight and make our final decision in the morning. You should all get some rest." Commanded Terrador, back to his normal self.

The guardians then left the room leaving Ember, Flame, Sparx, Spyro and I alone. I looked at Spyro. He had a very devious look in his eye.

"I have a really bad idea." I told everyone, "There's a good chance it's going to get us into a lot of trouble but it's our only chance."

Everyone immediately knew what I was thinking of doing. Cynder and I got out of our beds and began to head for the window.

"WAIT!" Flame, Ember and Sparx yelled.

I then stopped dead in my tracks and turned back to my friends

"Your right you know." Lectured Ember, "This is an absolutely terrible idea. If this 'shadow' doesn't kill you the guardians surly will."

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Asked Flame

Me and Cynder looked at each other now realizing the mistake we were making and slowly headed back to our beds.

"Yeah, what are you thinking not bringing us along?" Asked Sparx.

I looked up in surprise not knowing what surprised me more. What Sparx said or that Sparx was the one volunteering to go on a life threating adventure.

"So," Began Flame, "How do we get to The Well of Souls?"

**_TIME WARP ACTIVATED_**

**_WARPING 3 HOURS_**

"So it's decided then?" Asked Terrador

"Yes. We go in Spyro's place in hopes of us being able to control Convexity." Answered Cyril

"I'll go inform them of our plans." Said Volteer.

Volteer then got up from his spot around the pool of visions and went down into the infirmary. When he opened the door he saw in place of Spyro and Cynder a letter laying on the bed where Spyro used to be sleeping in.

_Cyril, Volteer and Terrador,_

_I am sorry but Cynder, Flame, Ember, Sparx, and I have decided to go back to the Mountain of Malefor and open the portal to the new realm. I don't believe that these crystals were given to Cynder and I for no reason. If you want to come after us by all means you may try to but we left right after you left the room and we have a lead on you by at least two hours. In fact by the time you read this we will probably already be there. We will come back with the two humans and combat whatever this shadow is. It's probably for the better anyway. Ignitus told us that these crystals will be able to change our forms to look like the human species so we will blend in better. We accept any punishment you decide to give us._

_Sincerely:_

_Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder_

As Volteer read the letter he began to feel a mixture of emotions. He was angry at the dragons as they disobeyed a direct order from the Guardians. But he also felt proud and supportive of their decision of risking their own lives to save everyone. He had a choice to make. Inform Cyril and Terrador of the dragons' departure and catch them before they make it into the human realm or he could leave the note and not tell the other guardians giving the dragons an even bigger head start.

He started to walk back into the chamber containing the Pool of Visions where the other guardians were. He had made his decision.

"So how were Spyro and Cynder?" Asked Cyril

"Sleeping peacefully." Volteer lied

"Perfect." Said Terrador, "We should probably get to sleep too. We have a long journey ahead of us."

With that the three guardians went to their sleeping quarters. Two of them unknowing that the two dragons had already arrived at the Mountain of Malefor.

"May the Ancestors watch over you Spyro and Cynder." Prayed Volteer

After around two and a half hours of flying the four dragons and Sparx finally reached the Mountain of Malefor. The entire area seemed to radiate with dark energy and the entire area seemed to be covered in shadow.

"Ancestors this place gives me the creeps." Ember said fearfully, "Thankfully I have my Spyro to keep me safe."

**(AN: OH MY GOD IT FEELS SO AWKWARD TO WRITE FOR HER)**

As Ember clinged onto me I looked at Cynder. She looked as if she was repressing all of her rage and it was going to break free soon.

"I am so sorry." I mouthed, "I hate this too."

As we walked into the ruins of the palace like caverns I began to feel fear. It seemed as if where ever I went Malefor would always be a part of me. We continued walking until we found a large, circular room with dark purple crystals scattered throughout.

"This must be the place." Stated Flame

The crystals in the room were Convexity Crystals. One of Malefor's calling cards. They radiate Convexity and can corrupt anything, including people and environment.

"Ok, here's the plan." I said. "Cynder and I are going to absorb some of the Energy from these crystals. From there we will open the portal using Convexity."

"Unless you go berserk before you can go through." Sparx Joked with fear in his voice.

"Basically." I said back.

"Spyro and I will need full concentration." Warned Cynder, "So unless we get corrupted don't make any noised and stay behind us. I'm looking at you Sparx."

"Ha ha very funny." Sparx said sarcastically.

"Let's do this." I said

Flame, Ember and Sparx stood back as Cynder and I each broke one of the Purple Crystals. As energy flowed into me I began to hear a voice in my head.

"_Let me out"_ It said

I then proceeded to turn towards the stone wall of the caverns and released a large beam of Convexity Energy.

_"__I will always be a part of you."_ It taunted

I ignored it and continued to release energy. The energy was starting to form into the portal.

_"__I will be free." _It said as the portal opened.

I then ran out of Convexity energy as did Cynder. We looked at each other to check if you were ok. I saw a single tear in Cynder's eye.

I saw a small patch of Spyro's scales fade from black to purple.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah how about you?" He replied.

"I'm fine." I was lying and he knew it. While firing the Convexity beam I saw images of my past. As the Terror of the Skies. Innocents dying at my hand. It was a nightmare that I had lived. But it was different from my nightmares. As I saw each image I heard a voice chant.

_"__You're Fault"_

"Cynder!" Yelled Spyro.

I looked up in surprise as I was lost in thought.

"Are we gonna go through or not?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I apologized, "Sorry, I dozed of there for a moment."

We all walked up towards the portal. The portal was a vortex of blue and purple floating in mid-air.

"Are we coming with you or staying here?" Asked Flame.

"No." I replied, "Spyro and I are the only ones going. Our crystals allow us to change our form into one of these 'humans'."

"This world doesn't have dragons." Explained Spyro, "It would cause a problem if a species only considered a myth in the Human Realm just showed up at a school one day."

"Good point." Sparx interjected, "How 'bout Dragonflies?"

"Yeah there are Dragonflies there so you can come." Said Spyro, "But you can't talk. So only come if it won't be too much of a challenge."

Sparx didn't know withier or not he was being serious but flew over to the portal anyway.

"Let's do this!" He yelled and we all ran into the portal. Where a new world awaited us…

**I am very sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up. As I stated in the update I was on spring break and could not write as I was on vacation. Also I'm lazy :3. Finally I just want to say thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me and I am glad you all are enjoying the story. To make up for the lack of content I will try to get out another chapter by Sunday. See ya then!**


	6. Chapter 6: New World, New Rules

Chapter 6: New World, New Rules

**Starts from Spyro**

For about a minute all I saw were spiraling colors. However it felt like an eternity. I was just flying through this endless void not knowing when it would end. Eventually a blinding white light surrounded me and before I knew it I was flying out of the vortex into the inside of a large, metallic building.

"WAIT NONONONONONO!" I screamed as I hit the cold, stone floor. For some reason I completely forgot I had wings.

"Aghhh." I got off the ground and looked around. The vortex was still open. It was on top of a metal walkway at the very top of the structure. I couldn't find Cynder or Sparx and assumed they were still in the portal. Luckily my assumptions were proven correct as Cynder flew out of the portal and, like me, rolled onto the ground where I was.

"Rough flight?" I asked.

"Real funny." Cynder replied, "Where are we?"

"Don't know." I told her, "The entire building's made out of metal. I think it may be used for storage." I pointed to a large stack of wooden crates in the corner of the building. They were everywhere.

At that moment Sparx flew through the portal and it closed behind him. Unlike us however he flew to the ground instead of crashing. He then gently floated down to where we were.

"So what now?" He asked

I looked around for the exit to the building. There were two handles on a section of the wall that popped out. I walked over to the handle and grabbed it in my jaw. It moved a tiny bit but other than that wouldn't budge.

"I can't open the exit." I said, "It's too heavy to move like this."

"Then what in The Ancestors name are we supposed to do?" Cynder asked

Suddenly Cynder's crystal started to glow along with mine. It enveloped us completely in light. I began to feel my body begin to change shape. The light faded after around two minutes and we fell to the ground.

"Guys are you alri- whoa." Sparx said shocked. He wasn't staring at the Spyro and Cynder he knew. In their place lay two ape-like creatures. The only difference was that they had little fur and the only place that had fur was on their heads. One was wearing a Purple collared jacket and pants with a yellow shirt. His hair was messy and was blonde with orange highlights. The other one had a Black leather Jacket and Jeans with a Pink under shirt. She had a chain on her jeans. Her hair was black and long.

"Freaking Magic." Sparx said annoyed, "None of it makes any sense."

"What make no sense?" Cynder said groggily.

"Look at Spyro and you'll understand what I mean." He said in reply.

Cynder looked at Spyro and screamed.

"What's wrong Cynd- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" She asked terrified, "YOU"RE A FURLESS APE!"

"SO ARE YOU!" I protested.

"GUYS!" Sparx yelled. We turned to see what he had to say.

"People are going to hear you. Quite down."

After a few minutes we calmed down and realized these must be what humans looked like.

"Never thought I'd be told to be quite be Sparx." Cynder said

"HEY!" He yelled in protest.

Cynder and I began to test their new bodies. Getting used to switching to a bi-pedal and not having wings or tails anymore.

"Ancestors this feels strange." I stated.

"Should we try to open the door again?" Cynder asked.

"Worth a shot." I answered.

We moved over to the door, wobbling the entire way there and pulled on the handles. We had much more success though the doors were still very heavy. We looked outside. It was around midnight.

"Strange." I noticed

"What is it?" Cynder asked

"It's midnight but there's still light." I pointed to the colors in the distance, "It's definetly not fire."

"Speaking of lights," Cynder interjected, "Sparx may give us away. We need to hide him somehow."

I thought about it for a while and finally found a solution

"My shirt has a pocket, he can hide in there." I said

Sparx flew into my pocket and we head out towards the light source

**30 Minutes Later**

"Whoa" I was staring at a large amount of buildings. They were the source of the light we had seen from the storage building. However this light was strange. It was coming from glass tubes instead of a flame.

"What is with these things?" Cynder asked, "No fire or magic is running through them."

"Look." I said, "There are these weird Vehicles that aren't pulled or have any propellers."

I looked inside the strange vehicle and saw many strange buttons and levers. However before I had time to analyze it further I heard a voice call out to Cynder and I.

"HEY!" The person in blue clothes yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"Run?" I asked Cynder

"Run." She answered.

Running probably made it look like we were going to steal the strange vehicle but it's better than explaining that we were dragons from another realm. We ran into a small alleyway between two buildings as the person chased after us.

"STOP!" He yelled as we turned a corner. Around the corner there was a metal fence. There was no way out.

"What now?" I asked. Without wings we weren't able to fly over the fence. We couldn't fight back because by using magic it would reveal what we were and I saw he had some form of blunt weapon on him so he would easily out power us.

We were done for.

If it weren't for Cynder's quick thinking that is.

I suddenly felt Cynder grab me and pull me back into the wall. She then used her shadow element to shift us into it.

"THERE YOU A-" The man began to yell, "What? There is no way they could have made it over the fence!"

The man searched around for around a minute and, when he couldn't find anything, left the alleyway muttering to himself.

"It's like they vanished into thin air or something."

Cynder and I phased back through the wall. It was comforting to know that we still had our elements.

"Ok. Lets find that school and find the humans." Said Cynder.

I noticed the crystals around our necks began to glow again. But instead of the entire things glowing it was only a small portion of it. When we turned, the light moved. It seemed to be some sort of tracker.

"Convenient." I said.

We started to follow the crystals. Not knowing what awaited us at the end of our journey.

**OK. THAT TOOK WAY LONGER THAN EXPECTED. I AM SO SORRY. Basically final testing for my school has started and I haven't had ANY time to write. So, with this in mind, I have good/bad news. I am putting the story on a two week hiatus. This won't mean I'm stopping writing however. This is so I can start stockpiling chapters and start getting them out to you regularly. Speaking of which after the hiatus is over I will start posting a new chapter every Thursday/Friday unless something comes up. My next piece of news is that I called in a favor and will be getting some cover art soon. I have no artistic ability of my own (other than music and writing). Anyway, see you after the hiatus!**

**-The Dark Pegasus AKA: Eclypse**


	7. Chapter 7: Back To School

**Chapter 7: Back to School**

*Starts from David*

I heard my alarm clock ring at 6:00 in the morning. I turned it off again and went back asleep. Ten minutes later my phone rang. I got up and looked at the message on it. It read "Get up you lazy ass." This was the secondary alarm in case I was up too late watching YouTube. I got up and put on some blue jeans with a charcoal grey t-shirt and blackish hoodie. I grabbed my blue beanie and shoes and headed down stairs for breakfast.

I then recalled the events of yesterday. I checked my wrist. On it the bracelet with the black crystal imbedded on it was still there.

"So it wasn't a dream." I said to myself.

I wondered what these dragons looked like. The Chronicler didn't give me a description of them. He just told me that our crystals would lead us to them.

"Oh Crap." I had just realized a fatal flaw with the Chroniclers plan. Dragons weren't a common thing to see in the Human Realm. It would cause a massive panic if two dragons just came up to a school and said "Hey! We're looking for these two kids to help save both our worlds! Can you please point us in their direction?"

I dismissed the thought. He must have had some sort of plan around this. Their world has magic. Maybe they disguised themselves as humans or something. I put two waffles into the toaster, poured myself a glass of orange juice, and started watching an episode of Steven Universe

**A/N: I obviously have no affiliation with either Spyro or Steven Universe (Though both are awesome).**

After finishing breakfast I grabbed my backpack and ran to my bus stop. Luckily my house wasn't too far from the bus so I, unlike others, had the luxury of walking over two minutes before it came. I chose to wear my hoodie today so that no one would see the bracelet. I couldn't draw attention to myself.

Sadly, fate likes to screw me over constantly.

"Hey, David?" A kid at my bus stop asked, "What's with your wrist?"

I looked down at my wrist. The crystal on my bracelet was glowing and showing through my hoodie sleeve.

_"__WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES?!" _I thought to myself. I had to think of a believable excuse quick.

"You mean this?" I said shakily, "It was umm… a gift from my friend Lauren… it's a kind of friendship bracelet thing." I gave myself a mental face palm as that was the stupidest excuse I could have come up with. "When I push the gem it lights up, but it umm… got jammed."

The kid gave me a very skeptical look but before he could continue the conversation the bus arrived and I got on. As I didn't really have any friends on the bus I usually sit alone as I did today. I put in my headphones and pulled out my phone. I pulled up a song called Nightmare by Set It Off and began to text Lauren.

-_You Alone?_

-_Yeah. Just dodged a conversation about the bracelet. We need an excuse for them._

_-A kid on my bus noticed mine. I managed to explain it so I have an excuse for them._

_-What is it?_

_-They are now friendship bracelets._

_-…Really? _

_-I WAS PUT ON THE SPOT._

_-I guess it will explain why we both have one. _

_-Is your crystal glowing?_

_-Yeah, it's weird though. Only a corner is glowing and it moves around when I turn._

I then looked at my bracelet. A corner of it was glowing and as I turned so did it.

-_Same here. Must be some sort of tracker. Maybe to these Spyro and Cynder guys?_

_\- That means they are already in our world._

_-Check around the bus. See if your bracelet is pointing around to anyone on it._

I pulled my sleeve back just enough so I could see the Crystal on it and if it was pointing to anyone. Sadly it wasn't pointing to anyone in particular.

_-Nothing. How about you?_

_-Same. Meet me in the cafeteria when we get to school. We can search around then._

_-Ok see you then._

I shut off my phone and put it back into my backpack. I rode the bus the rest of the way to school. Not knowing who, or what awaited me there.

I found David waiting for me at the entrance to the Cafeteria.

"Hey. You find anything?" I asked him.

"No." He said sadly, "I'll check around the Library, you check near the classrooms."

"Ok." I replied, "Text me if anything comes up. But we have to hurry before class-"

The first bell rang.

"Starts." I finished "Damn it!"

"I guess we'll look around during lunch then." David said as we made our way to first period, "It may be better this way too. Since there will be all those people in the same place at once."

"That may be true," I replied "But what if they have a different lunch period than us?"

"I guess we'll just have to hope we get lucky." David replied as he entered his first period classroom.

_88 miles per hour reached. Traveling 3 hours into the future._

There were ten minutes until my lunch period started. I couldn't focus as I was still thinking about this new world and the dragons. What did they look like? How did they differ from our idea of dragons? What other strange creatures existed in this world? However the biggest question on my mind was if I was strong enough to save everyone. Although I am on some sports teams I'm not the best at them. I'm not all that physically strong.

My daydreaming was interrupted by school bell. I began walking towards the Cafeteria. Over the course of the day I had seen the tracker move on its own, but only during passing periods. This meant I could confirm they were somewhere in the school. I decided to begin looking around again. I pulled up my sleeve to see if there was any movement on the tracker.

"No fucking way." I heard a voice from behind me say.

I immediately knew who it was.

"I mean I had heard rumors that you had some sort of 'friendship' bracelet bullshit," continued Nick, "But I didn't actually think you could be that much of a pansy."

"Nick, I really don't have time for your bullshit today," I said, "So if you could kindly fuck off that'll be great." Damn me and my big mouth. Nick grabbed me by the shirt and threw me to the ground.

"Aww but Davey," Nick said sarcastically, "If I did we wouldn't be able to have any fun!" He then put his foot on my back so I couldn't get up. He then kicked me in the groin. I coiled up in pain.

I was beginning to walk to the cafeteria when I saw Nick beating someone on the floor. I ran over to them and saw a bracelet made of silver on the victim's wrist. It didn't take long to realize realized he was beating David.

"HEY!" I yelled "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I threw myself in front of Nick to try to protect David.

"Aww isn't that sweet," Nick mocked, "Davey here got himself a girlfriend! Get out of the way bitch." Nick then punched me incredibly hard in the stomach, causing me to fall to the floor. He then grabbed me and threw me over to the side of the hallway.

"LAUREN!" I yelled out. I was starting to draw some attention from students. Where were the teachers when you needed them? But I didn't care about that right now. My friend was hurt trying to protect me. I was angry.

"Sorry about that Davey!" Nick taunted, "I didn't mean to hit her, just you." He laughed like a mad man.

While he was distracted with his taunting of me I got up and hit him in the stomach. I then followed up by hitting him in the head. The adrenaline I felt canceled out any pain I would have originally felt. "Nobody… hurts… my friends." I spat out

"You're…" Nick stuttered "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He rushed at me. I began to see my life flash before my eyes. But just before he was about to hit me, I saw a girl. She was wearing a black , leather jacket and had jet black hair. She ran in front of me and countered the incoming attack.

**I would just like to say thank you all for waiting so long for the next chapter. I have been able to stockpile a couple of chapters so I will now be able to upload a new chapter every single Thursday/Friday. Also the cover art is currently in works and will probably be done in a week or so. Anyway please rate and review and I will see you guys later!**

**-The Dark Pegasus Aka: Eclypse**


	8. Chapter 8: A Very Coincidental Meet Up

_Eclypse (My Dragon OC): Do I really have to do this? _

_Spyro and Cynder: YES_

_Eclypse: UGH. Fine. I do not own the rights to The Legend of Spyro or Spyro. Sadly Activision owns those rights at the moment. Stupid Skylanders canceling The Legend of Spyro Movie. I only own my OC's. THERE I'M DONE._

_Spyro: Thank you. _

**Chapter 8: A Very Coincidental Meet up**

_Earlier that day_

"Why hello there!" an official looking man greeted, "You must be the new students, Sam and Cindy Flamewing! I'm EMS's Principal, welcome to EMS!"

"_Could Ignitus really not think of a less suspicious name?"_ I thought to himself.

"Yes, that's us!" Cynder replied.

"Alright then! Your father, Isaac, sent us some money for your ID Card so you could pay for your lunch." The principal handed Spyro and Cynder a plastic card with their faces, names, the school logo, and some weird markings on the bottom. He also handed them each two sheets of paper.

"These are your class locations and a map of the school." He explained, "Your father requested that you two would be in as many classes together as possible as you don't know anyone around here."

"Thank you!" I replied, "Have a nice day!" Cynder and I both stored the two documents into our messenger bags and we left the office and entered a long, white hallway decorated with posters and art projects.

"Thank the Ancestors for Ignitus." Cynder said to me as we walked to our first class. The night before Ignitus contacted us and had given us each bags with supplies we needed, information about our new identities, and, most importantly, some food.

"As thankful as I am," I replied, "Couldn't he have given us LESS suspicious last names?"

"True." Cynder agreed as she pulled out the two documents the principal gave to us. "Anyway our first class is around here. We'll look for David and Lauren during our lunch period."

"Hopefully we can find them before then." I said as I looked down at my necklace. The light in it was pointed in the exact opposite direction we were heading. "Damn it."

_We now return you to the (near) present_

The school bell rang, surprising me and causing me to jump a little in my seat. Spyro and I had had no luck in finding David or Lauren.  
"Remember to read pages 156 through 167 for class tomorrow!" the teacher reminded us. I put my books into my neon pink messenger bag and ran to meet Spyro at the door.

"Let's go." I told him "This is our best chance of finding them and we only have 30 minutes."

We ran to the cafeteria but were stopped when I heard a cry of pain coming from a hallway.

"What was that?" I asked Spyro

"Don't know." He replied, "But we should probably go and check. I looked down at my necklace. It was pointing exactly where the cry had come from.

"Alright, let's go." I agreed as we began to run to the cry's source. We ran through a few hallways until we found a girl lying against a wall and a large teenager taunting someone who looked around a year younger than him.

"Sorry about that Davey!" The teen taunted, "I didn't mean to hit her, just you." As he laughed the other kid got up and hit him in the stomach and followed up by hitting him in the head.

"Nobody… hurts… my friends." He spat out.

I turned to Spyro, "You help the girl, and I'll get the boy."

"Got it." He confirmed

Spyro ran over to the hurt girl while I ran over to the boy.

"You're… YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled as he ran at the boy.

Just as he was about to hit him I grabbed his arm and tripped him. I turned around and helped the boy up.

"Hey, my names Cindy…" His sleeve fell back and revealed a bracelet made of silver with a black crystal in the center.

"So you're Lauren?" Spyro asked looking at the golden bracelet on the girls arm.

"Yeah…" She said weakly, "You don't happen, by chance, to have something to heal me would you?"

"Possibly, but I don't know if it works on humans." I said as I pulled out a red crystal that was hidden in my bag. "Follow me." I told her. I lead her to an area near some classrooms. Everyone in the area was at their lunch period. I broke the crystal and energy was absorbed into the bracelet.

"Whoa." She said in awe, "I feel great!" She leapt back onto her feet. "C'mon we need to make sure David and you're friend are all right."

"Hey, you're one of those new kids." Nick said, "Cindy right? Trying to play hero huh?"

_"__If only he knew…" _I thought to myself. "No, just doing what's right."

"Well let's see where that gets you." He replied, "You, your brother, and your friends here are gonna meet me at the lake tonight. If you don't show up you will be sorry."

_"_Fine, we will be there." I told him. He walked away and I helped David up. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm kind of used to this sort of thing. Thanks for the help Cindy."

"Call me Cynder." I replied. "You're David right? Spyro's helping your friend, Lauren."

We turned into the hallway where Cynder and David were fighting the other teen and saw that they were waiting for us.

"Hey! You guys alright?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we need to get David some help." Cynder replied.

"I told you I was fine." David interjected

"Your bloody nose says otherwise." I replied, "C'mon we can talk over lunch."

We began to walk over to the cafeteria. Five minutes had passed since it had started so we had to be careful of teachers spotting us or we would have been sent to detention. When the coast was clear I handed David a healing crystal.

"What the heck is this supposed to do?" He asked

"Try breaking it." Lauren told him

He did as he was told and broke the crystal. Again red energy was absorbed into his bracelet and many of his bruises and cuts healed.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelled

"That was a healing crystal." I explained, "It's pretty self-explanatory and they are fairly common in my world. We also have mana, fury, and wisdom crystals. They are gifts from the ancestors to pass on their strength and knowledge to other dragons.

"Then how come we can use them?" Lauren asked, "We aren't dragons, we're humans."

They entered the cafeteria and each grabbed a slice of pizza and an apple. Since they were late those were the only things left to eat. They sat down at the nearest table they could find and began to eat.

"Well," I began to explain, "I think it may have something to do with those bracelets. When you broke the healing crystals the energy was absorbed into them. Normally when a dragon breaks a healing crystal its energy is absorbed into its body."

"So the crystals are like a transformer?" David asked

Spyro and Cynder looked at David with a confused look.

"A transformer is something in our world that lets you change one form of electrical energy into a new more or less powerful one" he explained.

"So how do we get to your world?" asked Lauren.

"Well the way we got here is by using the energy of Convexity…" Cynder began to explain, "Oh crap."

"What?" Lauren asked

"Your world doesn't have Convexity Crystals." She replied

"WHAT!?" A small voice from my pocket yelled

"Keep it down!" I told him

"Sorry…" Sparx replied

Lauren and David looked at me with a confused look.

"My brother, Sparx." I explained, "He's a dragonfly."

They still looked at me with a confused look.

"His parents found me as an egg." I explained further, "But HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET HOME NOW!?"

"Wait." Lauren asked, "What do these crystals look like?"

"They are a dark purple with a little black." I told her, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw crystals that looked exactly like that in the cavern that we found our crystals in!" She said excitedly

Cynder and Spyro let out a sigh of relief. However David looked more worried than ever.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked him

"We found those crystals at the lake." He told us, "Exactly where we are supposed to fight Nick and his 'friends' tonight."

**WOOOOOOO! I have been waiting to write these next few chapters ever since I started writing this story! Anyway please rate and review! Any criticisms are welcome. Also if you want to draw art of the story know that you have my permission. Just please send me the link to it. **


	9. Chapter 9: Face Your Fears

_Eclypse (My Dragon OC): Do I really have to do this? _

_Spyro and Cynder: YES_

_Eclypse: UGH. Fine. I do not own the rights to The Legend of Spyro or Spyro. Sadly Activision owns those rights at the moment. Stupid Skylanders canceling The Legend of Spyro Movie. I only own my OC's. THERE I'M DONE._

_Spyro: Thank you. _

**Chapter 9: Face Your Fears**

_Starts from David_

I have to fight Nick. The person that has been pushing me around for two years. The person that's older and stronger than me. I'm so screwed.

"WHAT?" Lauren said shocked, "Why didn't you tell me about this!?"

"Oh I don't know." I replied sarcastically, "Maybe it has to do with the fact that we were just saved by two dragons from another world and we were discussing how the hell we are going to get to their world and save both of ours."

"Touché."

"I don't understand why this is a problem." Spyro said, "Why don't we just skip the fight and go there tomorrow?"

"Because if we do we are dead." I told him, "Tomorrow's Friday. We would have to go to school tomorrow or people would realize we were missing and go looking for us before we leave. If we do go to school tomorrow and we skip the fight then Nick is going to send us to the ER."

"So our best chance of leaving without drawing to much attention is to fight Nick." Cynder realized

"Exactly." I answered

We ate in silence. I was scared out of my mind. There was no way I was going to beat Nick. This was so coincidental it was like my life was a bad fanfiction.

(**A/N Yeah…. Bout That….)**

"Well I guess we're just going to teach you two how to fight then." Said Spyro

"What?" Both Lauren and I asked

"Well it seems like you don't have too much experience fighting in the past," Spyro explained, "So teaching you now would probably not only help with the whole 'Nick' thing, but with our mission as well."

"I guess that makes sense." Lauren agreed

"If it makes it so I can protect myself from Nick then I'm up for it." I said depressed

We continued through the rest of the school day. Luckily Spyro, Cynder, Lauren and I all had the same classes for the rest of the day. Convenient. After school we headed back to my house to begin training for that night's battle. We walked out into my back yard to begin training.

"Before we start, have you had any combat experience before this?" asked Cynder

"Other than being beaten to near death and trying to block being punched, no." I replied sarcastically

"Me neither." Added Lauren

"Ok. We will start with counters then." Spyro told us, "When I run at you, block my strike and then follow up with an attack. You ready?" He got into a combat stance and I nodded in reply.

They both ran at us and we did as we were instructed. Well attempted to anyway. The first few attempts we got tackled and couldn't even fight back. But we started to learn. We learned to dodge, counter, recover, and attack within two hours.

**New Skills Learned: **

· **Dodge Roll**

· **Retaliating Strike**

· **Block**

· **Draco Claw**

**(A/N: Ok. I bet some of you are confused to what that is. This is something I'm doing for both David and Lauren to show how they grow as the story progresses. It shows what attacks, abilities, and skills they learn. Also yes Three out of the Four moves are from Kingdom Hearts and believe me you will see a lot of inspiration from that series here. I F***ing love Kingdom Hearts.)**

After training for two hours we went inside to relax before the fight. We figured that we should get to know one another before we leave for their world.

"So… can I come out now?" Asked Sparx.

"Yeah, it's fine." Said Spyro. A golden Dragonfly flew out of his pocket.

"ANCESTORS it feels good to be out of there!" He yelled happily.

I stared at him. Still confused that this talking bug was the brother of a dragon in a human form. God that sounded strange.

"So what is life like in your world?" I asked

"Well…" Spyro and Cynder began

*In the intrest of time play all three TLOS games*

"…and then after Malfore was sealed away we woke up back in Avalar." Cynder said with a Smile. The entire story had taken an hour to explain.

"Well," Lauren said, "You two have had some pretty interesting lives."

"You could say that." Spyro said with a laugh.

"Oh! I was there to!" Sparx interrupted.

"Yes you were. You were scared out of your mind but you were there." Cynder joked.

Sparx looked at Cynder angrily and flew away mumbling something under his breath.

"So, you think you two are ready for tonight?" Cynder asked

I gave the question some thought. This was my one chance to show Nick that I was not the weakling he thought I was. That I could stand up for myself and my friends.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I replied, "How about you Lauren?"

"Same goes for me." She replied.

"Then let's go." Spyro said.

"Alright, just give me a second to pack my bags." I said, "We are kinda leaving for a new world after this fight."

"Same with me." Lauren said

Lauren ran home and went to grab some clothes and other mementos. I grabbed my Charcoal Gray Duffle Bag. It had a Teal Crescent moon on each end. I packed some casual clothes, some pictures, my phone and headphones, my 3DS, and some other assorted crap. I slung my bag over my shoulder and heard a knocking at my door. I went down to answer it.

When I opened the door I saw Lauren with her Neon Green and Gold duffle bag.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Let's do this." She responded

With that we headed for the front door. Carrying with me a new found confidence and friends I knew I could count on.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Sparx yelled.

**Once again I would like to apologize with the lateness of this chapter. Lots of school work and very little time to write. ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS OF MIDDLE SCHOOL. THANK GOD. Seriously my school is a hell hole. Anyway I will be posting a second chapter this week on Thursday. See you then!**

**-The Dark Pegasus AKA Eclypse**


	10. Chapter 10: Strength

_Eclypse (My Dragon OC): Do I really have to do this? _

_Spyro and Cynder: YES_

_Eclypse: UGH. Fine. I do not own the rights to The Legend of Spyro or Spyro. Sadly Activision owns those rights at the moment. Stupid Skylanders canceling The Legend of Spyro Movie. I only own my OC's. THERE I'M DONE._

_Spyro: Thank you. _

**Warning: There will be a lot of perspective switching in this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Strength**

_Starts from Spyro_

We arrived at the lake at around 9:00PM. There was a crescent moon in the sky. We entered the cave where not only our way home was, but also the teen that was going to fight us. I nudged Cynder.

"You with me?" I asked her

"I'm with you." She replied

We entered the cavern and followed the winding pathway until we found a large, dome-like room covered in crystals which I instantly recognized as convexity crystals, our only way home. In the back of the room I saw four other kids, one of which being Nick.

"So you actually showed up Davey." He joked, "I thought, you know, being the bitch you are you would-."

_Switching to David_

"God damn it, do you EVER. FUCKING. SHUT UP?" I yelled, feeling a rage I have never felt before, "I AM TIRED OF YOU'RE FIRST YEAR PSYCH STUDENT BULL SHIT!"

**A/N: Two Things. One: there is going to be a little bit of swearing this chapter and two: Anyone who catches the reference I just made gets a Cinnamon Roll**

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my side and saw Lauren.

"It's ok. Don't let him win." She said to me.

I began to calm down and return my focus to the task at hand

"Yeah," mocked Nick, "Listen to the bitch."

I had had enough.

I ran at Nick, punched him in the stomach and then kicked out his legs causing him to fall to the stone floor. He landed flat on his back and I put my foot onto his chest so he couldn't get up.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you?" I asked, "DON'T FUCK WITH MY FRIENDS!" As I said that I was tackled by one of Nicks lackeys and thrown onto the floor and punched me in the jaw. I tasted blood.

_Switches to Lauren_

"DAVID!" I yelled. He was once again being beaten to protect me. I couldn't keep letting this happen.

"Spyro, Cynder. You two get the other two kids," I told them, "I'll go help David."

They nodded in response and I ran over to David. The kid currently beating him noticed me and began running towards me. I knew what to do though. The moment he swung at me I dodge rolled behind him and launched into a retaliating strike. My counter knocked him out and he was down for the fight.

"You ok David?" I asked him while helping him up

"Yeah. Let's go kick Nick's ass." He replied

"Gladly."

_Switches to Cynder_

"You take the one on the left. I'll take the other one." I told Spyro.

"Got it, go get him." He replied

We walked towards the remaining two teens. They were each standing, ready to strike. I saw in the corner of my eye Lauren helping David up. While this was happening Nick was moving towards them.

"David look out!" I yelled at him. Luckily I was able to call out to him in time and he managed to block and counter Nick's attack. Unfortunately I let my guard down and one of the two teens took out my legs.

**"****Damn it!" I thought to myself, "Time to show these punks who they are really dealing with."**

The boy who took out my legs was laughing at me. He had let his guard down. I focused on my wind element and used it to launch myself back up. I then focused it to my feet and made it so I was able to hover across the floor, giving myself extra speed

**New Skills Learned: Cynder**

· **Wind Recovery**

· **Aerial Recovery**

· **Slip Stream**

**(Slip Stream is the thing that causes Cynder to Hover. It can also be used to increase flying speed.)**

"You really shouldn't have done that." I said to the boy. I was hovering very low so that he wouldn't realize I was doing it but it would still give me the advantage of free movement. The boy was shocked I had gotten up so quickly. This gave me the chance to rush him and knock him out. However he was prepared for me and tried to block my attack. I then used Slip Stream to flip over him and attack him from behind, knocking him out.

After I finished my fight I looked over to Spyro. He has knocked out the other boy at almost the same time I did.

"We need to go help David and Lauren." He said to me

I nodded in agreement and we ran over to David and Lauren. Each grabbing a Convexity Crystal as we ran.

_Switches to David_

"You just got lucky." Nick spat, "But this time you're lucks run out!" He ran at me, preparing to strike. This is what Spyro and Cynder had first trained us to do. As he ran at me I got in a stance that looked like I was going to absorb the hit. Then I side stepped and followed up with a roundhouse kick. He slid across the floor and crashed into a large vein of crystals.

"I'm done with people like you." I spat out.

"David! Lauren!" I heard Spyro and Cynder cry out. They were running towards us. They were left completely unharmed compared to us. I had a bloody nose and cuts everywhere while Lauren's head was bleeding along with her arm.

"Here, heal up." Spyro said to us handing us both a red crystal. We broke it and the energy was absorbed into our bracelets. Our wounds healed and we all laid down, exhausted from the gigantic battle we had just completed.

"We did it." Lauren breathed out. "I can't believe we actually did it."

"Trust me. That isn't the last fight we are gonna be in." Cynder laughed.

"Oh but the fight isn't over…" A demonic voice laughed

We all jumped up. Shocked at the voice's appearance. We were the only ones still conscious after the fight. We looked around and we saw Nick. Sitting against the wall. Except now he had black energy radiating all around his body. The energy was leaking from the crystals on the walls.

_Switches to Spyro_

"No… WE BANISHED YOU!" I yelled at Nick.

"Actually," Nick explained, "The Ancestors turned my spirit into crystal. But as I told you before, I AM ETERNAL!" The voice became two. Nicks voice and Malfor's voice. "The ancestors banished me deep into a cave on another world where I couldn't do anymore harm. Until now that is." He laughed evily.

"If you think I'm just going to let you come back from the dead," Cynder said, "Then you're insane. Oh wait."

"Ah, Cynder. It's been quite a long time. How have you been sleeping?" He mocked

Cynder clenched her fists. It was obvious that she was holding back a lot of anger.

"Well anyway, this little reunion has been enjoyable." Nick/Malfor said, "But I'm afraid you and your friends time has come to end." He shot convexity energy at Cynder and I.

But before the attack could make contact David and Lauren threw themselves in front of it.

"LAUREN! DAVID!" Cynder and I yelled

_Switches to David_

Without a second thought both Lauren and I threw ourselves in front of the convexity energy. Using the bracelet as a shield.

**"****God I hope this works."** I thought to myself. The energy hit my wrist and burned like hell. It felt as if my skin was being seared off. Both Lauren and I screamed in pain.

The energy ran out. Lauren and I were hurt, but we were standing.

"WHAT?" Nick/Malfor yelled

"Ever see this?" I asked holding up the bracelet. "It allows Lauren and I to have powers similar to a dragon. Since one of those powers is absorbing the energy of crystals, and Convexity is a crystal type, we took a gamble. We won."

"CYNDER! THE CRYSTALS!" Spyro yelled. They both shattered the convexity crystals and fired a convexity ray at the now possessed Nick. He was hit by the attack and a black energy was released from Nicks body.

"Open the portal!" I yelled at Cynder. We focused our energy at the center of the room. The portal started to form.

_"__Well hello there."_ The voice from before mocked.

**"****Get the fuck out of my head."** I told it

_"__Well… I'm you. So I can't really do that." _

I ignored the voice

_"__Fine, ignore me. But there will come a point where I will be free. The same thing happened to the rest." _The voice disappeared and the portal opened.

"LAUREN, DAVID!" I called out, "GO!" They nodded, picked up their bags from the ground and jumped into the portal.

I used my earth element to seal off the entrance to the cavern and ran for the portal along with Cynder. Who was once again had a tear on her face.

"You with me?" I asked her as we ran

"I'm always with you." She replied as we jumped back into the portal that would send us home.

**WELL. THAT WAS AN INTERESTING CHAPTER WASN'T IT? Soo… yeah… Mal's back! Anyway, onto other important matters. I have decided to keep OC Submissions open for a while longer. I could use a few more OC's so please keep sending them in. Once again you have my permission to make art as long as you send me the link. Please R&amp;R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Journeys Beginning

_Eclypse (My Dragon OC): Do I really have to do this? _

_Spyro and Cynder: YES_

_Eclypse: UGH. Fine. I do not own the rights to The Legend of Spyro or Spyro. Sadly Activision owns those rights at the moment. Stupid Skylanders canceling The Legend of Spyro Movie. I only own my OC's. THERE I'M DONE._

_Spyro: Thank you._

**Chapter 11: Journey's Beginning **

_Starts from Lauren_

I fell through infinite colors for what seemed like forever. It was beautiful. Wind rushing through my hair, the feeling of flight. It was amazing. I looked to my side to check on David but he wasn't there. I wondered where he was. Suddenly I felt like I was being twisted and flattened at the same time. I saw a light begin to form. It began to grow larger and larger. I had to cover my eyes due to the brightness of the light.

"Welcome back" Ignitus said. David and I was now standing in a circular stone room along with him. There were books everywhere and a strange device in the center of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" I yelled

"Simple," he began, "When that child was thrown into the black crystals he broke some, releasing Malfor and took the child over as his host."

"You say that like it happens every day." I said skeptically

"I have seen much stranger things happen in my time…" Ignitus said

"So what happens now?" David asked

"Come with me." He told us as he began to walk to the other side of the large room. "Remember how I told you that you would have to enter our world in order to awaken your powers?"

"Yeah…" I said excitedly. I had a feeling I knew where he was going with this. We came up to a small pool filled with a glowing liquid.

"Well since you have managed to enter our world," He explained, "It is time to awaken those powers."

I managed to keep my cool but I was geeking out on the inside. It was every single kids dream to one day have super powers and I was going to get some.

"David," He began, "Could you please step onto the pool?"

_Switches to David_

I stood in the middle of the pool. The strange liquid appeared to somehow be a solid surface. The water began to glow brighter and brighter, eventually becoming a giant pillar of light. I began to feel a large pain in my back. I screamed out in pain. I felt like blades were tearing through my back.

The light finally diminished and I fell to the ground. It felt as if all my energy had been sapped. I managed to, somehow, stand up.

"David? Is that you?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I asked her

"Look in the pool and see for yourself." Ignitus said

I did as I was told. I was amazed to see that I wasn't human anymore. My skin had been replaced by charcoal grey scales and I now had black claws. My hair, which used to be brown, was now a neon blue/teal color and now covered one of my eyes. Additionally I now had two, crooked black horns on my head. But that was only the beginning. I also had two wings. The structure was colored the same as my scales and the membranes were the same color as my hair. The wings also each had a curved blade. I had spikes running down my back with a coloring exactly like my wings.

**(A/N Think Spyro Spikes except Charcoal Grey and Blue and Cynder's Wing Blades)**

Finally I now had a tail with a two curved metal blades that had a claw like design and a blue crescent moon on my shoulder.

"Holy Shit…" I said shocked.

"Your turn Lauren." Ignitus said

**Around 10 Minutes later**

Lauren looked NOTHING like she did before. Her skin had been replaced by pure white scales and gold claws. She had golden spikes coming off her head and had long, emerald green hair. Her wings had a white structure with membranes the same as her hair. She had spikes similar to mine but White and Green instead. She also had a tail with a metal spade on it and a golden sun on her shoulder.

"Now," Ignitus explained, "since your powers have been awoken you have you first elemental abilities, along with a few others you will have to discover for yourselves."

"Thanks." I said, "So what do we do now?"

"You wake up."

_Switches to Lauren_

When I opened my eyes I saw David next to me. I also saw clouds. The portal had opened up far up in the sky.

"God damn it." I said as I began to plummet.

So this was my life now. Plummeting from the sky to a world of dragons after fighting off this worlds variation of Satan, jumping through a portal, and turning into a half human-half dragon hybrid thanks to an all knowing, magical dragon. This has definitely been the weirdest day of my life and I knew that every single day afterward was going to be even stranger. I love my life.

I began flapping my new wings, hoping that I would be able to fly. However it didn't even slow my fall. David and I began to plummet faster.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" I yelled at him.

He thought about it for a moment then got an idea.

"GET CLOSE!" He yelled back.

I glided over to him and he created a tube of ice using the moisture in the air. The tube slowly curved to an angle and also began to disintegrate as we slid down.

"God that was close." He sighed as he continued to create the tube.

"Yeah you said…" I began, "Why did the tube stop?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" David yelled franticly as he continued trying to create it.

We launched out of the ice tube and it disintegrated behind us. The ground was incredibly close now. It was official. We were going to die.

We screamed as we plummeted to the ground. You know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die? Well mine did. I saw myself growing up. I saw myself with my parents. I saw myself growing up. I saw myself going to school. I wonder what my friends and family were going to think when no one is able to find me. Would they think I commited suicide? I ran away? I was murdered? It didn't really matter now. I was going to die.

"LAUREN! DAVID!" I heard two voices cry out.

I looked up and saw two dragons. One purple and one black. They dove towards towards us and grabbed us just before we hit the ground.

"You ok?" Spyro asked

"Yeah, were fine." I responded

"You certainly look a lot different than last time we saw you." He joked

"Got a tan." I joked back

"Anyway we need to find the guardians." He told me, "They should be at the Mountain of Malefor looking for us."

Spyro, David, Cynder and I all flew off into the sunset. A new adventure awaiting us.

**Sorry if this chapter seems kinda short. Been busy with the last week of School. Please R/R!**


	12. Chapter 12: Settling in

Chapter 12: Settling in

**Hey Guys. Before we start I just want to clear up the hint of Wyvern. I have made David and Lauren into Half-Dragons. They have a human build with dragon features. Meaning they stand on two legs. Wyverns only have two legs. From now on we are going to refer to David and Lauren as Wyverns.**

_Starts from David_

As we flew to The Mountain of Malefor I began to adjust to my new body. It felt incredibly strange to be in this body. I had full control of my wings and tail and could move them around with ease. I figured I could use my tail as a weapon if it came to it. I could also use my wing blades for attacking too.

**New Abilities: David, Lauren**

**Tail Lance**

**Tail Parry**

**Tail Slash**

**Wing Rush**

"How you doing up there?" Cynder asked.

"Fairly well," I replied, "Considering I just fell from the sky and almost died."

She laughed. It felt amazing flying. I felt… free. No worries. Just free.

"Hey! Lauren! You ok?" I asked

"Yeah, just a bit shaken from what just happened." She yelled back

I looked over towards the horizon. The sun was beginning to set. It cast an amber glow across the grassy fields of… of… Whatever this place is called.

"Before I forget to ask, what is this place called?" I asked Cynder

"This is Avalar," She told me, "Welcome to your new home."

_**Two Hours Later**_

"Where are those two dragons..." Cyril worried as he paced around the circular room.

"It will be fine Cyril," Volteer comforted, "They have proven that they can handle themselves on multiple occasions. In fact if it weren't for their selfless acts we wouldn't be alive right now."

Meanwhile, Ember was shaking, thinking of all the things that could have happened to Spyro.

"Oooooh what if he got hurt, or he got captured by monsters, or something happened so he couldn't fly, or..." Ember worried. She was paranoid due to the fact the guardians had beem talking about the fate of Spyro and Cynder ever since they had shown up.

"Calm down Ember," Flame comforted, "They'll likely be back soon."

"But what if they're not?!" Ember began to panic, "I could never forgive myself if something happened to Spyro!"

"What about Cynder?" asked Flame.

"Oh right, her too." Ember said

"Glad too know you care so much." Cynder said sarcastically as entered the room.

"SPYRO! CYNDER!" Everyone cheered.

They all ran up to the two dragons and hugged them. Relieved that they were still alive.

**A/N Even I'm surprised they are still alive after attending Middle School, and I'm the one writing this story!**

"Are you ok? Are you injured?" Cyril questioned

"No, we're fine." Spyro replied.

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Cyril yelled as he smacked the two on their heads, "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT."

"We had healing crystals..." Cynder muttered

At that moment David and Lauren came walking into the room.

"APES!" Volteer yelled as he got into a battle stance and began to charge a lightning attack.

"Wait!" Spyro yelled as he jumped in front of them, "These are the humans we were asked to bring back! They aren't apes!"

"Well technically we did evolve from apes." Lauren explained. "But we aren't completely human anymore either..." She showed of her new tail with a metal, spade like blade at the end.

Volteer walked up to Lauren and David and began to examine them.

"I have no idea what you two have become." Volteer said amazed, "Something like this has never happened."

"We need something to call you two..." Cyril said

"Wyverns." David said

Everyone looked at David with a confused look.

"In my world, there is a creature in mythology of the same name," He explained, "They are dragons with two legs. Lauren and I are dragons with two legs."

"I suppose the name works." Terrador said.

"Speaking of names," Flame said, "What are yours?"

"I'm Lauren and this is David." Lauren replied.

"Those are some weird names." Ember said.

"Well, I guess we can change them, new bodies and all." David replied.

"We can decided on new names later." Spyro interrupted, "Right now we have something more important to talk about."

"What is it?" Ember asked.

"It's Malefor." Replied Cynder, "Hes back."

_**Four Hours Later**_

_Switches to Spyro_

We arrived at Warfang's Dragon temple. We had relayed our journey in the human realm to the Guardians, Flame, and Ember on the way there. The temple had three sections. Residential, Educational, and the Main Temple. The Residential and Educational Sections were for the students and staff of the temple while the Main Temple was reserved for the Guardians.

"So what are we going to do?" David asked

The guardians turned towards David and Lauren

"You two are going to have to learn how to control the powers the bracelet-" Terrador began

"Draco-Gear." Lauren and I said at the same time.

"What?" Terrador asked

"We needed a better name for them." I explained. "Its a piece of gear that gives us dragon like abilities. So, Draco-Gear."

Terrador still looked confused but continued anyway. "The powers the 'Draco-Gear' have given you if we want to have any chance of defeating Malefor. You will each get your own room in the residential area and become a student here. You will learn to fight and control your elements."

"Awesome!" Lauren said in excitement.

"Since each room can occupy two students I'll go find rooms for the both of them." Cyril said as he walked off to an office in the corner.

"Room's?" I said, "As in plural?"

"Yes. Each room can only occupy one gender, for obvious reasons." Terrador explained

Cyril came back with two offcial looking papers.

"I found you both rooms. Congratulations, your both getting roommates. Cyril said.

"We will have to explain the situation to the both of them before they can settle in." Volteer interjected, "Otherwise they could come back to the room and try to kill the both of them thinking they are apes."

"They could stay in our rooms until then." Spyro offered.

"I suppose that could work." Terrador agreed, "David, Lauren, go get settled in for the night. You will begin classes two days from now. I'll go inform your new roommates of your arrival. Spyro, Cynder, why don't you give them a tour of the campus?"

David and Lauren followed Spyro and Cynder as they toured the building. It took around twenty minutes to show them the classrooms, cafeteria, and the Courtyard. Luckily everyone was in class at the moment so they were able to walk around and not be seen. They eventually came around to Spyro and Cynder's rooms.

"I think we finally figured out what we want our new names to be." David and Lauren said.

"And?" Spyro and Cynder asked.

"Call me Eclypse." David said

"Call me Equinox." Lauren said.


	13. Chapter 13: Roommates

_Cynder: I can't believe you forgot the disclaimer last chapter!_

_Eclypse: Sorry, had to move computers. _

_Equinox: Well at least we remembered this time._

_Eclypse: I do not own the rights to Spyro or the Spyro Franchise. Activision currently owns those rights._

_Spyro: THEY MADE ME LOOK LIKE THE WORLDS UGLIEST PUG._

_Eclypse: I do however own my own OC's (Eclypse and Equinox). I do not own some other OC's but was given permission by their creators._

**Chapter 13: Roommate**

**Hey Guys. Before the Chapter begins I just wanted to inform you that David and Lauren no longer exist. That's… probably not the best way to word it. Either way they are now being called Eclypse for David and Equinox for Lauren. This is meant to symbolize their new beings as Wyverns. Anyway ON TO THE CHAPTER**

_Starts from Cynder_

"Why Eclypse and Equinox?" I asked

Eclypse pointed at his shoulder and said, "When we transformed, we each got a marking on our shoulder. I got a crescent moon and Lau..., I mean Equinox got a sun. Our names refer to that as an Eclipse blocks out the sun and an Equinox is when the day and night are of equal duration. Also it kinda just sounded cool."

"I suppose that makes sense." Cynder replied, "Alright, well see you guys in the morning. Come on Equinox, your with me."

Equinox followed me into my room as did Eclypse with Spyro. After our battle against Malefor, the guardians knew that we no longer had anywhere to live now that the old temple was destroyed. So they gave us each a room in the residential area. It was better than most of the other rooms in the temple and we got it all to ourselves. They use to be reserved for when important guests came to the temple but they recently built new, similar rooms.

"Well, this is it." I said as I placed my hand on a circular stone. It glowed and the door opened. Equinox looked at me with amazement.

"How did you do that?!" She asked me. I keep on forgetting that they didn't have magic in their world.

"This is a locking talisman." I explained, "It's much more effective than a simple lock and key as it reads the life energy of the being touching it."

We entered the room. Unlike Spyro's room mine was actually fairly clean.

"So where should I put my stuff?" Equinox asked pointing to her bag.

"You can just throw it in the corner." I replied, "There should be an extra sleeping mat around here somewhere." I walked over to my closet and began to search through it. It took me a minute but I found the mat and rolled it out onto the wooden floor.

"Thanks." She said as she lied down on the makeshift bed, "Night."

"Good night."

I woke up in a house. Everything was on fire. I could hear the screams of families. I ran out of the burning house, coughing from the smoke, to find that an entire village was burning. I couldn't look away from all of the destruction and pain.

"You..." A random cheetah villager said to me, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Wait! I just woke up in that building! I didn't cause this!" I pleaded

The villager pounced on me. Trying to claw me to death. I pushed him off and hit him with a fear blast.

"Your fault… your fault..." He began to repeat over and over again.

I ran away to try to find a way out of the village. I was attacked by more villagers as I ran. All of them repeating "Your Fault." over and over again.

I then saw a family trapped under their burning house. They were all crying and embracing each other. I put out the fire using my Wind element. I ran over to the family and helped them out of the debris.

"Are you ok?" I asked them.

They were confused and sad. The mother walked up to me, tears streaming down her face. "Why would you save us after trying to kill us?" She asked me.

"I didn't cause this!" I yelled.

"Yes. You did." A demonic voice behind me said.

I turned around. Behind me was someone I thought I would never have to see again. Behind me stood myself. Myself when I was the terror of the skies.

"This is your fault." She said as she fired a shadow flare at me.

"CYNDER WAKE UP!"

"GAH!" I awoke with Equinox beside me, violently shaking me.

"Are you ok?" She asked, "You were screaming and thrashing around."

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." I replied. These dreams had been common after Spyro had freed me from Malefor's control but had stopped around the time he had frozen us in time. Did it have something to do with us freeing Malefor? No, it couldn't be. If that were so I would have had those dreams after we were captured.

"You sure?" She asked me

"Yeah." She began to head back to sleep. "Hey Equinox, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah, whats up?" She replied.

I thought very carefully about what I was going to say. When we had explained our past to Eclypse and her we had told them about my past and what I had done.

"Are… you scared of me?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a very surprised look. But then she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

She began to calm down. "Of course not!" She replied, "No matter what you've done in the past I know it wasn't your fault. You already have shown me what kind of person you are and I like her. She's kind and dependable. But I have a feeling I know what that dream was now."

I wished that everyone felt that way. "Ok. It's just… tomorrow you may hear some things about me and I wanted to reassure you I'm not who I used to be."

"You mean when you were controlled by Malefor?" She replied, "Cause again. That wasn't you." She went back to the sleeping mat and fell back asleep.

"Thank you."

_**5 Hours Later**_

_Switches to Equinox_

I woke up hitting the floor beside me. I realized that there was no alarm clock there and got up. I then remembered the events of the past few days and looked down at my hands. They were still covered in white scales. I hopped out of bed and ran to the balcony.

"GOOD MORNING AVALAR!" I yelled

"SHUT IT! IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING!" A random villager shouted back, "SOME OF US HAVE JOBS!"

"Sorry!" I yelled back and ran back inside. Cynder was up and holding back laughter.

"Did you really just do that?" Cynder laughed.

"I think so." I laughed back, "C'mon lets go meet Spyro and Eclypse for breakfast.

We began to walk down to the Cafeteria. Along the way we bumped into Terrador.

"Oh, Lauren!" Terrador greeted.

"Actually it's Equinox now." I said, "Also, David goes by Eclypse now."

"Alright, Equinox." He corrected, "I just wanted to let you know that Eclypse's and your new roommates are now aware of the situation. You will also be attending classes today. Here are both of your schedules and room numbers." He handed me two sealed envelopes with Eclypse's and my symbol on them. "Additionally I wanted to give you two bags for school." He handed me two messenger bags. One colored gray and blue and the other colored white and green.

"I put you, Eclypse, Cynder, and Spyro in as many classes together as I could." He told me.

"Great! Thanks!" I replied. Cynder and I continued to the Cafeteria. When we entered we saw that Flame, Ember, Eclypse, and Spyro had already beaten us there along with a few random students. The random students were staring at Eclypse and I. We grabbed some breakfast and sat down.

"Well. Looks like we're the rejects again." Eclypse said as I sat down and began eating my food. Back in our world we weren't exactly 'popular' "Well at least that's normal." I joked, "By the way, here's your room number, classes, and a new bag." I handed him the gray and blue bag and the letter with the crescent moon symbol.

"Thanks." He opened the letter and checked his classes.

"First Period: Elemental Training, Second Period: Flight Instruction, Third Period..." He continued. It turned out that I was in every single class that Eclypse was in. Spyro and Cynder were in our 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 5th periods while Ember and Flame were in around half of our classes. I was just finishing my meal when we had all finished comparing classes.

"Well I'll see you guys in first period," I said, "I'm gonna go get settled into my new room." I dropped a note into Cynder's bag as I left.

"Same here," I heard Eclypse say, "It would probably be for the best I get situated before classes start."

I checked my room number as I grabbed my duffel bag from Cynder's room. Luckily the night before she had reconfigured the locking talisman so it would recognize my life energy. I grabbed my bag and began to head for my new room. I began to wonder what my roommate would be like. So far everyone had seemed fairly normal. Hopefully my roommate would be the same.

I arrived at my new room. I used to locking talisman and the wall slid open. Inside was chaos. Papers and books everywhere. Some of which were burned somehow. The room was a complete mess.

"Uhhhhh, hello?" I said, not seeing anyone inside. Suddenly I heard movement coming from the left side of the room. I was able to identify a bed.

"There better be a very good reason why you got me up." Said a voice which I could only assume was my new roommate. "If not I hope you've prayed to the ancestors recently."

"I'm kinda just getting my stuff settled..." I told her, "I'm your new roommate!"

"Shit! That was today?" The voice cussed as she leapt out of bed, causing all the random items on her bed to go flying. "Sorry about the mess, I'm..." She looked at me. She seemed surprised, had the Guardians not told her about me?

"Yeah… I'm not exactly from around here..." I explained, "Didn't the Guardians explain that to you?"

She still looked at me with the blankest of expressions. "Umm… They may have… I wasn't really listening. All I heard them tell me is that I was getting a roommate. Anyway, I'm Vi'Locke."

Vi'Locke had deep purple scales, emerald spikes running down her head to her tail, and crimson wing membranes and claws. Her tail was completely covered in spikes and had a mace on the end.

"Now," Vi'Locke continued, "Who and what the hell are you?"

I decided to mess with her a little bit.

"I'M A MAGICAL PRINCESS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!" I told her.

She broke down laughing. "No, but seriously, I am from another dimension. The Chronicler kinda sorta summoned me here along with my friend Eclypse. My name is Equinox." She stopped laughing and just… stared at me for a second.

"Well, nice to meet ya." She said as she held out her paw. I shook it and walked inside.

"Wait," I asked her, "You aren't completely creeped out by me?"

"Nah, you may be weird but trust me, I'm not normal either." She answered, "Besides, you actually seem like an awesome roomie."

I can't believe she just said roomie.

"Anyway, what classes you got?" She asked me.

We looked over our class schedules and discovered we had all but three classes together.

"Sweet!" I said. "Hey, what time is first period?"

She checked a device that I could only assume was a clock in this world.

"Five minutes." She said.

We looked at each other for blankly for a few seconds.

"SHIT!" We both yelled as we grabbed our bags and ran for the door.

**ALRIGHT! This took quite a long time to write but it was so much fun to do. Vi'Locke is the first of my OC submissions that I have put into the story. In fact the person who created her is actually a good friend of mine. Anyway. Your gonna see Eclypse's Roommate next chapter. Please Rate, Review, Follow, or Favorite. Any critique is appreciated as this is my first story and I'm looking to improve on my writing. Finally, did you guys like the size of this chapter? It's actually double the size of my normal chapters (Average: 1,000 words This Chapter: A little more than 2,000 words.) I may start making my chapters 2,000 words minimum. Anyway, see ya next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Awakening

_Eclypse: I do not own the rights to Spyro or the Spyro Franchise. Activision currently owns those rights._

_Spyro: THEY MADE ME LOOK LIKE THE WORLDS UGLIEST PUG._

_Vi'Locke: Hey, can I help with the disclaimer?_

_Equinox: Sorry… Only we are allowed to break the 4__th__ wall..._

_Eclypse: I do however own my own OC's (Eclypse and Equinox). I do not own some other OC's but was given permission by their creators._

**Chapter 14: Awakening**

_Starts from Eclypse_

"So let me get this straight." Arc said as we were walking to first period, "You are a creature evolved from an ape."

"Yep." I replied.

"You were given a magic bracelet that allows you to be a sort of half dragon – half… what was it called again?"

"Human," I replied, "And I wasn't given the bracelet. I was given a sword that became the Draco-Gear."

"Alright… So then you fought Malefor, skydived to our world, and now you're going to learn how to control your powers to defeat Malefor forever?"

"That pretty much sums up the past 14 chapters." I told him

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Arc was my new roommate. His body was white, his claws and membranes were pink, and his horns were a dirty blonde color along with his hair. His tail was almost like Spyro's but instead of a curved blade it was straighter. He seemed to value intelligence over strength overall and his room showed that. Bookshelves covered the room and each one was almost completely full of books. I wonder how Dragons managed to write without hands?

"Well… That's… THE MOST AWESOME THING I HAVE EVER HEARD EVER." He told me.

We both laughed. At that moment we heard multiple people running down the hallway.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I heard them shout.

I turned around just in time to see Equinox and a dragon I hadn't seen before run into me. The four of us fell to the ground.

"Hey Eclypse." Said Equinox

"There are more people like you?" The dragon said.

"Didn't the Guardians tell you about this?" Arc asked her.

"I wasn't listening." She said.

We got off each other and continued to walk to first period.

"Name's Vi'Locke"

"I'm Arc"

We all came up to the same classroom.

"You guys have Elemental Training as your first period too?" I asked Arc and Vi'Locke.

"Yeah, most roommates share almost all of the same classes." Arc said.

We entered the room. Originally expecting a large amount of desks I discovered that the room was large and circular with a highlighted ring in the center. Every dragon in the room stared at Equinox and I with what seemed to be an assortment of emotions. Some seemed fearful while some seemed ready to attack us. But before we they had the chance Cyril walked in front of us.

"Good morning Eclypse and Equinox." He said, "Class, these are our new students and no, they are not apes."

"Hi..." I said weakly, scared that at any moment I could be incinerated, burnt, electrocuted, or something worse.

We walked over to where the other dragons were sitting and found Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Ember, and Flame.

"Remember what I said about being outcasts?" I said to them.

"Alright class, we will pick up where we left off yesterday." Cyril said as he tapped his foot twice. Suddenly around twenty wooden training dummies appeared. "Continue on working on projectile attacks, afterward we will spar."

"I am never gonna get used to magic." Equinox said as we all walked in front of the dummies.

"Trust me, you get used to all this eventually." Sparx said

"So how do I do this?" I asked

Cyril came up to us, "Focus your element through yourself. Then fire it at the dummy."

"Like this!" Flame said as he charged a ball of flame in his mouth. He then shot it at the training dummy. It exploded and reformed as if nothing happened.

"Remember what I said about magic?" Equinox said

"C'mon guys. It's easy! You can do it!" Ember encouraged

"Can those freaks even use elements?" I heard a dragon yell from the background. It was a male with many scales. Each one a shade of blue.

"Yeah. They aren't dragons! They're apes!"

"Freak shows!"

"Get out of here!"

Every sentence they said sounded like a bullet through my chest. I was tired of being everyone's punching bag. Even in a different dimension I was the laughing stock of the school.

_Ignore the background noise. Focus on your own._ I heard a voice say to me.

I remembered that saying. It was something I always told myself back on earth, and it gave me an idea. I reached into my bag which was laying right beside me. I pulled out my Iphone which I had brought with me for one purpose only. Music.

"What the hell is that?" Vi'Locke asked me.

"My noise." I said as I pulled on my head phones, flipped through my list of songs, and selected _Circus for a Psycho _By Skillet, one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands.

Everything else seemed to fade away. The insults, the people, even the area around me seemed to disappear. I began to feel cold. Colder than I have ever been before. It was just me, the music, and the cold. I moved my thumb, middle and index fingers into a gun like position, focused on where the dummy was, and focused the cold through it. A ball of ice energy fired from my hand and froze the dummy completely solid.

Everyone was shocked. Even myself. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I stared at the now frozen dummy and got an idea. I began to focus my energy again through my hands. But this time focusing it between my fingers, creating three small balls of ice. I threw them at the dummy and focused on them. I made them expand and eventually explode into tiny needles of ice, piercing the dummy and destroying it.

"You were saying?" I asked the dragons who were making fun of me.

"My turn." Equinox said. She punched the ground and created a shock-wave, shaking the ground in-between her and the dummy. It launched into the air. She then became a large boulder and launched at the dummy. Destroying it.

**New Abilities Learned: **

**Eclypse:**

**Blizzard Shot**

**Icicle Gernade**

**Rhythm Flow**

**Equinox:**

**Tremor**

**Boulder Dash**

We continued to practice our elements for a while until it was time to spar. We watched a few matches before it was my turn.

"Eclypse and…. Kyser. You two will spar." Cyril announced.

I stepped into the center of the room as did the blue dragon who was making fun of me earlier.

"Just leave now freak and you won't get hurt." He threatened.

I put my headphones back on, selected shuffle, and got ready to fight.

"Please, I've had to fight much more threatening things this week. Bring it on."

"BEGIN!"

Before I had the chance to do anything Kyser blew ice breath at the ground, freezing the entire ring solid. This gave him a huge advantage over me as he had claws and I was wearing sneakers. I formed three Icicle Grenades and threw them at him, only one of the grenades actually doing damage.

"Shit…" I thought to myself.

"Times up freak." He said as ice formed around his horns, causing them to face forward. He began to charge at me. Obviously trying to impale me.

"Stop the fight!" Spyro yelled, "He's going to kill him!"

"Eclypse, run!" Cynder yelled out

"Don't do it!" Ember yelled

But it was too late. He was inches away from me. I was done for.

**Don't worry this isn't the end of the story. Just thought I'd give you guys a cliffhanger. Please follow, rate, review, and favorite. Any opinions are welcome as this is my first story and I want to improve my writing. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. As I said I was on vacation for the 4****th**** of July.**

**-Eclypse**


	15. Chapter 15: Awakening Part 2

_Eclypse: Hey before I do the disclaimer and die by horn impalement I just want to let you guys know that I have been drawn! Go to DeviantArt and look up TheDarkPegasus52 and check it out!_

_Cynder: You done with the shameless self insert_

_Eclypse: I am a shameless self insert_

_Cynder: Fair enough_

_Eclypse: I do not own Spyro or The Legend of Spyro Franchise. Those rights are currently owned by Activision (Though they should belong to Insomniac). I only own my Oc's Eclypse and Equinox. The Oc's Arc, Vi'Locke, and Kyser belong to their respective owners who gave me permission to use in this story._

**Chapter 15: Awakening Part 2**

"Stop the fight!" Spyro yelled, "He's going to kill him!"

"Eclypse, run!" Cynder yelled out

"Don't do it!" Ember yelled

But it was too late. He was inches away from me. I was done for.

But the attack never hit. Had time slowed down? Showing me my final moments before death? I opened my eyes to see what had happened. Kyser had attacked, but I had blocked it. With a sword.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kyser yelled

I looked down at my bracelet. There was now an ethereal display hovering over it. It had three bars, one red, one blue, and one more that was completely empty. Connected to it was a wheel on the back of my hand with a symbol that I could only assume represented Ice, as it looked like an icicle. At that moment NateWantsToBattle's cover of Goya Wa Machiawase began to play.

"That's my cue." I said. I rolled under him and shot his legs with my Blizzard Shot, making it so he couldn't move. With the moment that I had I took a quick look at the sword that had saved my life. It was almost identical to the one I had seen before I got the bracelet but with a few differences. First off it had a crescent moon inscribed in the hilt. The blade of the sword had a much more hook like design than it once had. It's hilt was now purple and the blade was blue.

I flipped the sword in my hand so I would wield it backhanded. It would allow me to move and strike faster. As I looked at the sword Kyser broke free of the ice.

"So you have a couple of tricks. So what." Kyser spat, "You're still just an ape."

I began to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" he asked me.

"You couldn't be farther from the truth." I told him, "I was never an ape. I was a human, and I'm not even that anymore. I'm not a dragon either. I'm both." I charged at him with my sword in hand.

_Tick Tock Counting Down The Clock_

_And Now I'm Stuck Here In-between Beginning and End_

_Tick Tock Counting Down The Clock_

_They've All Allinged Against Me_

_Hey!_

He slashed at me and I blocked it. In the corner of my eye I saw the empty bar fill a little bit with purple. He continued to slash at me and I tried to blocked it with my sword and with my Ice element, each hit filling the bar even more. Some attacks got through but I was still able to fight.

_I've Been Waiting For Someone to Come_

_I'm Alone in Darkness, Waiting For More_

_I've Been Waiting For Someone to Come_

_I Need The Sound of Someone, Knocking My Door_

_Hey!_

I saw an opening and went on the offensive. I used my tail-blade and sword to attack, switching in between them at lightning fast speeds. But I got too predictable and he countered my tail by grabbing it in his jaw.

"Shit..." I said to my self.

He began to spin me around and I lost grip of my sword. It went flying and disappeared back into the void it had come from. He then threw me into the air and I hit the invisible wall of the arena. I looked at my display and the red bar was only a quarter full. But the purple one was completely full.

_I've Been Waiting For Someone to Come_

_I'm Alone in Darkness, Waiting For More_

_I've Been Waiting For Someone to Come_

_There's Nothing Left to Fear I Know Whats in Store._

My entire body began to feel not just ice cold, but absolutely freezing. I began to glow blue and purple and create many ice shards around me, all of which were floating next to me. In fact, I was floating without even using my wings

**New Abilities Learned: Eclypse **

**Momentum (Ice): Diamond Storm**

"DIAMOND STORM!" I yelled for no reason. God I watch way too much anime. I wasn't Goku, It's kinda weird calling out attack names. But insanely bad ass at the same time. The shards began to pour down on the arena like hail. When each one hit it created more ice, and when they hit Kyser, they froze him in place.

Eventually I ran out of energy for the attack and I fell back down to the floor. I summoned my sword, walked over to the now frozen Kyser, and pointed it at him.

"Do it. You Apes have already taken so much, why not my life to top it off?" He told me.

"I already told you," I said, "I was never an ape, I'm no longer human, and I'm not a dragon." I used my sword to free him of the icy prison. "Equinox and I are Wyverns. Got it memorized?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it. Someone will understand the reference I made. **

The barrier around the arena fell and I walked over to my friends. Who were watching the entire time.

"So how do I get a sword like that?" Equinox asked.

**5 Minutes Later**

_Switches to Equinox_

Cyril pushed the two of us into an empty room.

"What the hell happened in there?" Cyril questioned us.

"I… I have honestly no idea..." Eclypse told him, "The sword just came out of no where. After that everything was a blur. Like I wasn't even in control."

"The Draco-Gear has changed too," I told him, "They now have this weird display." I showed him

"When I fought I figured out that the Red bar basically represents my 'Life Force', the blue one represents my magic energy, and the empty one, well I still have yet to figure out that one."

"Did the empty bar ever fill?" Cyril asked.

"While I was fighting. Every time I attacked, was attacked, or countered, the bar would fill up a little bit." Eclypse explained, "After it filled completely I launched into that super attack."

Cyril thought for a moment.

"I believe this attack you used is a form of something called a 'Fury' attack. Though in our world you need a special crystal in order to use it." Cyril explained, "Your Furies seem to rely on your combat."

We heard a bell ring somewhere, signaling the end of first period.

"Get to your next class," He told us, "I will inform the guardians of these new findings and we will talk about this with them later."

We nodded and left the room. Outside we found Flame, Ember, Sparx, Spyro, and Cynder waiting.

"Vi'Locke and Arc went on ahead." Ember told us, "So what's going on?"

"Turns out these things do a lot more than we thought they did." I said pointing to the Draco-Gear.

"Like?" Flame asked.

"This." Eclypse and I said at the same time as we summoned our swords. It was the first time I had summoned mine and I was actually surprised it worked. The sword had a striking resemblance to the OathKeeper from Kingdom Hearts. The colors were the same and it had the star on top. The hilt was the same along with blade and inscribed on the hilt was a sun.

"Fucking Magic…Again…" Sparx said.

"Anyway," I said, "We've got flying next right?"

"Not us," Spyro said as he pointed to Cynder, "We've pretty much mastered that already so we don't need to take it."

"See you guys later!" Cynder said.

_Switches to Cynder_

"See you later Spyro!"

I was on my way to my next class when a group of two dragons stepped in front of me.

"So," one of them said, "The freak is friends with the new freaks huh."

I sighed, "This is really getting old. Get out of my way, I've got somewhere to be. I'm sure you do too."

A dragon I hadn't seen before hand swept my legs out from under me with his tail and caused me to fall to the ground.

"You're right. We do." The dragon behind me said as he spat on me, "We just wanted to have some fun first." He grabbed my bag and dumped everything out onto the floor. "See ya freak."

They all walked away laughing. I got back up and wiped the spit off my face. I began to pick up all my belongings when I saw something that wasn't there before. A note with my name on it.

_Cynder_

_Let me guess. Guys gang up on you and completely trash your bag. Trust me, I've been there. These kinds of guys all have the same thought process. "Oh Hey, Lets do the same thing over and over again cause it isn't just funny cause we're doing it, it's funny cause we are being dick's to someone." I wrote this after last night's little scare because of what you told me. I just wanted to let you know that you aren't alone in all this. Eclypse and I had to go through that same shit back in our world. We know how it feels and we HATE it. But don't let it get to you. It's hard but, at the end of the day, you always have your friends._

_-Equinox_

**So I am currently uploading this at 11:35 PM because of real life. Screw you real life, you get in the way of my fan-fic. I actually have spent the night binge writing this while listening to FNAF nightcore. Don't you freaking judge me. Anyway please Review, Follow, or Favorite. Also see if you can find the Digimon reference I snuck in here. Finally if you want to, stop by my DeviantArt, TheDarkPegasus52. See ya next week!**

**-Eclypse**


	16. Chapter 16: Assault

_Eclypse: I do not own the rights to The Legend of Spyro, The Spyro Franchise, or any forms of media referenced in this story. I do however own my own OC's (Eclypse and Equinox)_

_Equinox: Any other OC's in the story belong to their respective creators (Kyser: KyserTheIceDragon) _

**Chapter 16: Assault **

_Starts from Equinox_

"HELL YEAH!" I yelled as I flew through the air.

"You think that's awesome?" Vi'Locke said, "Try this!" She then closed her wings and began to plummet to the ground. When she was about to hit the ground she pulled up and flew back up to me.

"No thanks, I'm good." I said, "I had my skydiving experience yesterday and I almost became a pancake."

"What's a pancake?" She asked me

"Well it's a-" I began before I was interrupted by Arc.

"Hey guys?" Arc said worried, "I don't mean to interject but… we have a problem..." He pointed to the huge cloud of dust coming from a hill.

"I'm not a wind dragon." Vi'Locke said, "I'm poison."

"That's… not the problem." He said in reply, "Look closer."

I looked deeply into the approaching storm of dust. Inside I saw a large mass of skeletons and weird wooden creatures covered in moss.

"Umm… what are those?!" I asked frantically.

"Grublins and Apes." Vi'Locke said as she flew back into the building.

"We got to go. NOW." Arc said.

_5 minutes later_

_Switches to Spyro_

"EVERYONE! GET TO YOUR ROOMS AND DON'T OPEN THE DOORS UNTIL THE GUARDIANS SAY YOU CAN LEAVE!" I yelled as he ran through the hallways.

"Whats going on?" A yellow and black dragon asked.

"There's an attack coming." Spyro replied, "We can take care of it but in case something happens the students need to get in their rooms. NOW."

"Alright, I'm going." She said, "I could totally help though." She said under her breath

She walked back to the Residential Area. Just as she left I saw Eclypse and Equinox run up to us.

"What can we do?" Equinox asked me.

"Get back to your rooms. That's what." I told them.

"WHAT!" Eclypse yelled in shock

"You guys just got here yesterday, learned how to use your elements an hour ago, and can still barely fly." I told them calmly, "You will get killed out there."

"Yet, despite all of that, I was able to defeat a dragon with years of experience on me." Eclypse pointed out.

"We also have the swords." Equinox said

"That, once again, you have no experience with." I said, "The Chronicler told Cynder and I that you two are vital to defeating Malefor. If you die, our worlds are doomed."

Eclypse and Equinox seemed mad.

"Fine." Equinox said.

"What!?" Eclypse yelled, "We came here to protect people and your just gonna sit in your room while people die?"

"Spyro's right." She said calmly, "We are un-experienced. We could be one of the people dying if we go out there."

Eclypse seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Alright." He agreed and they both walked back to the residential area.

_Switches to Equinox_

We walked until we knew that Spyro was out of earshot

"So we're sneaking out to help, right?" Eclypse asked

"Yep." I replied.

_1 hour later_

"How are you so calm?" Vi'Locke yelled, "There is a war happening outside and your just laying there with those… things in your ears!"

I was currently laying on my bed listening to some My Chemical Romance.

"They are called ear-buds." I told her calmly, "They're basically a smaller version of the head phones that Eclypse was wearing earlier."

"Let me see them." She commanded

As I took them off I heard a large explosion come from what seemed to be a few buildings away. Our rooms had no windows and was lit by a few magic based lights around the rooms.

"JESUS!" I yelled, "What the hell is going on out there?"

I felt my phone taken from my hands along with my ear buds.

"Hey!" I said angrily, "I was gonna give those to you!"

But she didn't hear me. She seemed to be completely entranced by "Welcome To The Black Parade"

(**A/N To my friend: I hope you are happy)**

"Well… I'm gonna go." I told her, knowing she wouldn't hear me, "Got lives to save."

I left the room to find that Eclypse was already waiting for me outside.

"How'd you get Arc distracted?" I asked him

"Well..."

_10 Minutes Earlier_

"What you doing?" Arc asked Eclypse

"Playing Pokemon." Eclypse told him

"What the heck is Pokemon?" Arc asked him

Eclypse smiled

_Present_

"So he's been completely addicted to it now." He told me, "I may have created a monster."

"Let's go." I told him.

We exited the temple and found ourselves in the middle of a battlefield. Many buildings were on fire. I could see Spyro, Cynder, The Guardians, and many other adult dragons fighting off Grublins and Undead Apes.

"You ready?" I asked Eclypse as I unfolded my White and Green wings and a display blinked into existence over my bracelet.

"You know it." As he did the same.

We flew into the sky and scanned the city for a target. Then I saw something strange. I saw the Black and Gold dragon I had seen talking to Spyro earlier. She was fight back some Grublins but she was surrounded. She wouldn't last forever. Eclypse had already flown off to fight some Apes in the distance so it was up to me to save her. I flew over the dragon and summoned my sword.

"HEADS UP!" I yelled as I slashed at a Grublin that was about to attack her. I then proceeded to use my earth power to summon a tremor that hurt and stunned most of the enemies in the area.

"Hey, I'm Equinox." I said.

"Getsuga." The female dragon said, panting as she did. She was obviously tired from holding off all of the creatures currently surrounding her. "Behind you! Duck!" I did as she told me and she jumped over me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Getsuga unleash a torrent of black and blue flame on the horde that was just about to pay me back for that stunt I had pulled.

"Thanks." I said, "Now we are even."

"Yeah, but we aren't out of this yet." She said as she pointed to the army approaching us.

I checked my bracelet and saw that the purple bar that Eclypse had told me about was only 25% full. I also noticed that my mana bar was steadily decreasing every second. It was around 90% full and dropping. I figured that the sword was draining my mana.

"You're one of those new students that everyone's been talking about right?" Getsuga asked.

"Yeah," I said, "You aren't weirded out by me?" I asked.

"Nah," She said in reply, "I know a little about being different my self. For example..." A white aura began to form around her. Then, the light shot up into the sky and covered the area in an ethereal glow. Her aura grew stronger. She began to launch black balls of flame at the Grublins. But these weren't the same to the fireballs I had seen from Elemental Training. These were MUCH more powerful. Causing anything it hit to explode.

"Well..." I, "That's awesome..."

After around a minute, and a lot of dead Grublins, we ran to go find Eclypse.

"Ok. WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled.

"Well… It's kind of like a Fury." She told me, "The only difference is that the energy builds up as I fight."

"Wait, you have that too?" I asked

"Momentum?" Getsuga said, "Yeah. You can do a momentum too?"

"I think so." I told her, "My friend, Eclypse, can do one. He calls it 'Diamond Storm'"

"Is he like you?" She asked

"You mean not a dragon?" I asked, "Yep."

"Cool." She said, "Hey, maybe we should continue this conversation later?"

"Sure." I told her, We turned the corner to find Eclypse helping two adult dragons fight off a small army of skeletons and Grublins.

"Speaking of Eclypse..." I said. I summoned my sword and jumped into the fight. I launched into a Boulder Dash and knocked down a few of them, causing the Momentum bar to move up a little bit. I slashed at a few, but I became to predictable and they started to dodge and block my attacks.

"Shit." I thought to myself. I tried to block their attacks with my sword but some got through and scratched up my skin, causing it to bleed. Luckily my Momentum was completely full now.

**New Abilities Learned: Equinox**

**Momentum: Over Growth (Earth)**

A green light began to envelop my body. I reached out and seemed to grab at the ground around me without even touching it. All of a sudden thorny vines began erupting from the ground, grabbing multiple Grublins and Apes and crushing them.

"Well that works…" I said in surprise.

Eclypse flew down to greet me.

"Thanks for the assist!" He thanked, "Who's this?"

"I'm Getsuga." She greeted, "I've heard about you."

"I'm not surprised that you have." He replied, "God that came out pretentious"

"Yeah, It kinda did." Cynder joked.

"...Is that Cynder behind me?" I asked

Eclypse looked behind me. "Yep. We are so dead."

"Yes you are." Spyro said.

"DAMN IT STOP SNEAKING UP ON US!" I yelled

"Boo." Eclypse joked

"Not helping."

"You guys have NO IDEA how much trouble you will get in if the Guardians find you ou-"

The ground shook beneath us followed by an explosion.

"Yeah sure that's really cool WHAT WAS THAT?" Eclypse concernedly asked

I looked towards Getsuga.

"Wasn't me." She shrugged

"We have to go. Now!" Cynder yelled

"Why?" I asked. My question was soon answered as I saw two giant dragons. One completely blue and one completely dark green.

"They have elementals!" Spyro yelled.

**GOD I AM SO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T GET A CHAPTER OUT LAST WEEK. Anyway I thought I would leave you guys on a cliff hanger. This is going to be another two part chapter and BOY DO I HAVE PLANS. Getsuga is owned by Keyblader Zen and the other OC's are owned by Mikey Kudo. What's that? There were no other OC's this chapter? Wrong. You'll see next chapter which I promise wont be late. Please Rate, Review, and if you haven't already, follow or favorite the story. Any critiques are welcome as this is my first story ever and I am looking to improve. By the way the My Chemical Romance and Pokemon things were requests of the creators of Vi'Locke and Arc**

**-Eclypse.**


	17. Chapter 17: Assault Part 2

_Eclypse: I do not own the rights to The Legend of Spyro, The Spyro Franchise, or any forms of media referenced in this story. I do however own my own OC's (Eclypse and Equinox)_

_Equinox: Any other OC's in the story belong to their respective creators (Kyser: KyserTheIceDragon Getsuga: Keyblader Zen)_

Chapter 17: Assault Part 2

_Starts from Spyro_

"What the hell are two elementals doing attacking us?!" I yelled as Cynder, Eclypse, Equinox, Getsuga and I flew for our very lives. Massive chunks of stone and ice began raining from the sky.

"What the hell ARE elementals?" Equinox asked frantically

"I'll explain later!" I yelled, "Right now, we need to find the Guardians!"

I pulled up to get an aerial view of the city. I looked around to see if I could find the Guardians. They were no where to be seen.

"Damn it..." I thought angrily, "Where in The Ancestors name are they?"

"LOOK OUT!" I heard Cynder yell. I turned around to see a giant boulder flying in my direction. I had almost no time to react. I encased my self in a boulder using my earth element, allowing me to partially shield myself from the impact of the attack. However the pure force of the attack broke open my stone shell and threw me against the nearest building with enough power to make an indent in it.

"Ugh… Fuck…." I groaned. I felt my back. I touched something wet. I looked at my claw and it was partially covered in blood. I wasn't losing much but if I took more damage it could get a lot worse. If Sparx could see this he would probably be flying for his life. Luckily he decided to stay in the Residential area. But what's worse is that the elementals now knew that we are here. No chance of escape now. We have to defeat the elementals of Ice and Earth.

I got up from the rubble and tried to fly up to my friends. It hurt but I was able to continue flying. I needed to find a health crystal…

"Catch!" I heard Equinox yell. She tossed me a crystal from her bag. Convenient.

"What? You thought I was gonna go into a war zone unprepared?" She asked me.

"I thought you were going to stay in your room." I told her as I absorbed the crystals energy. The elementals were closing in on us, destroying everything in their path. We flew at them, shooting as many elemental projectiles as we could.

"Are we even doing anything to them?" Eclypse yelled

"I have no idea!" Cynder yelled back

"Pull up!" I yelled as the ice elemental slashed at us with an ice-covered claw. I just barely managed to dodge it, as did Cynder, Getsuga, and Eclypse. However I saw that Equinox wasn't fast enough and was seriously cut and was now laying on the ground.

"EQUINOX!" Eclypse yelled frantically. He flew down to her to try and save her. Once he got down Eclypse took a healing crystal out of her backpack and tried to heal her. But he didn't see the giant tail covered in spikes about to crush him.

"ECLYPSE! BEHIND YOU!" Getsuga yelled. He was able to turn around just in time to see the tail come crashing down on him. He managed to create a small protective barrier of ice in front of him before hand, but it didn't protect Equinox's bag which got crushed along with all the crystals inside. Additionally the hit caused Eclypse to fall back and hit his head on the stone ground. He was now bleeding.

"Getsuga, get them out of here. Go to the medical bay and don't leave until we or the Guardians return." I commanded her.

"But..." She began

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled at her angrily. A small patch of my scales became black.

She immediately stopped talking and actually was taken by surprise. But she nodded and used Cloak of Shadow to help Equinox and Eclypse escape.

We watched as they swam through the ground in a puddle of blackness.

"You alright?" Cynder asked

"Yeah.. I'm fine." I responded with a sigh, "Lets go." We flew off to fight the Elementals

"_You really should learn to control that anger of yours." _The voice in my head mocked.

"_You know, now's probably not the best time considering I'm fighting FUCKING GODS."_ I told the voice.

"_I think it's actually the perfect time to talk. I have an offer for you." _It told me.

"_...What is it?" _I asked it reluctantly

"_I can defeat the gods for you," _It offered, "_Just let me take over until I finish. You can have your body back after they are defeated."_

I thought about his offer. He has taken over in the past but most of the time it wasn't intentional. I have seen what he can do. But even he would have trouble defeating two elementals. But then again he did have a better chance of defeating them then I did. Wait, what was I thinking? This had to be a trick… didn't it?

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled, "Look!"

She pointed at a black crystal embedded in the Ice Elemental's neck. Around it purple energy was feeding into him

"I think it's controlling him!" She told me, "I'm going to try to destroy it! Cover me!"

She dive bombed towards the Ice Elemental. Switching to her Shadow Element to do as much damage as she possibly could. Her claws became encased in a black, blue, and purple flame. She landed on his back and began to slash at the gemstone. She seemed like she was doing some damage to it. But the Earth Elemental saw what she was doing and was about to attack her. He created a tremor to try to knock her off of the Ice Elementals back. There was absolutely nothing I could do. She began to fall and I tried to catch her, but the Earth Elemental was a step ahead of me. He spun around and hit Cynder with his spine covered tail and went flying towards the ground.

"NO!" I screamed out.

I flew down to check on her, she was completely unconscious. I didn't even know if she was still alive.

"_You seem to be running out of..."_ The voice began

"_Do it." _I told it, "_These two are going to pay for hurting my friends."_

The voice laughed, "_Alright."_

Every last one of my scales went pitch black. A purple aura began to radiate from my very being. I felt a dark power now ran through my veins. This was the power of Convexity. I flew faster than I ever had before. I landed on the Ice Elementals back and found that the crystal was almost entirely shattered and there was some kind of black energy flowing out of it. With one slash it broke into a million pieces and the ice elemental fell to the ground and began to shrink.

The voice laughed, "Looks like that did something to ya." The voice said, "Now onto you..."

The elemental began to attack me with not only projectiles but it was no use. I was just to fast for it. This was supposed to be the creator of the Earth Element? Pathetic. I flew behind it and found another pitch black crystal on his neck. Purple flames began fuming from my maw and I bit down on the crystal and ripped it from his skin. I held the crystal in my hand and broke it. I then took one of the apples growing from the elementals horns and took a bite.

"Thanks for the game." I told it, "It's been a while since I've gotten out."

"_Alright. You defeated them. Now give me back control."_ I told the voice.

I sighed, "Oh well, It was fun while it lasted." My scales returned to normal and the aura dissipated. I immediately dropped the apple and flew over to Cynder. When I found her I saw she was losing a lot of blood.

"Please be alright." I said as I put her on my back and flew back to the medical ward.

_Sorry this chapter is a little late. I had a really busy week again. Also HOLY SHIT DEADPOOL TRAILER OH MY GOD IT WAS SO AWESOME ALSO I DISCOVERED DUST: AN ELYSIAN TAIL AND ITS AWESOME! Sorry… had to gush… there was a lot of really cool stuff that has happened. See you guys next week!_

_-Eclypse_


	18. Chapter 18: Recovery

**Chapter 18: Recovery**

_Starts from Equinox_

I woke up after the fight on a bed in the medical ward. There was a huge pain in my head.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Equinox!" Flame and Ember yelled. They ran up to my medical bed.

"You're ok!" Ember exclaimed, "You've been out for two days!"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Flame shushed me, "It's like three in the morning. You're gonna wake up everyone."

"Sorry..." Equinox apologized, "Where's everyone else?"

"Spyro's upstairs talking to the guardians. Getsuga is under house arrest due to leaving her room, and Eclypse and Cynder are right next to you." Ember told me.

I looked to my side and saw Cynder and Eclypse laying in beds.

"They both got hit pretty hard by the elementals." Flame said, "Speaking of which, when all three of you are healed up there's something Spyro needs to show you. Something BIG."

"Also, you should probably think about getting some new clothes once the bazaar is repaired." Ember said, "The ones you're wearing right now are pretty torn up."

She was right, my clothes were completely torn up in the fight. My jacket was lost and one of my jean legs were missing. I needed something more durable. So did Eclypse.

**Two Hours and a LOT of healing crystals later**

"Hey Spyro, what did you want to s-" I began, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING HERE!?"

Inside the temple chamber was Spyro, the Three Guardians, and… the elementals… that almost killed us. The only difference is that they were much smaller.

"Ah, so these are the… 'Wyverns' you spoke of. My name is Glacius, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Glacius greeted in the most delightfully British accent I have ever heard.

**(A/N: Think a more snooty Leviathan from Skull Girls. Yes, I like Skull Girls. Squiggly is F***ing Awesome.)**

"And I am Clayf, nice to meet you." The Earth Elemental greeted.

"Yeah, thats nice, oh wait, YOU TRIED TO KILL US." Eclypse yelled

"Well…" Spyro began, "Not exactly… You see, we found these imbedded in their necks." he showed us two broken, black and purple crystals.

"What are those?" I asked

"Dark Crystals." Spyro explained, "Cynder and I have seen these before last time Malefor attacked. He used them to animate golems, but it seems he has found a way to control beings with them. Including the elementals."

"Speaking of them, who the hell are they?" Eclypse asked.

"I can answer that." Glacius said, "We Elementals are a small group of Ancestors, the deities of this world, who created the eight elements that dragons control. Clayf here is the creator of the Earth element and I am the creator of the ice elements.

"So what you are saying is we survived a fight with two gods?" I asked sceptically

"Precisely." Glacius confirmed, "Additionally you are going to have to defeat the other six of the elementals."

"You're kidding me. Right?" Eclypse asked

"Not in the slightest." Clayf interjected, "But, there may be a way to make it a little easier to defeat them?"

"What do you mean Clayf?" Terrador asked

"Should we give them to them?" Clayf asked

"I feel it is necessary" Glacius said

At that moment they both materialized two crystals. One blue and one green.

"These are elemental crystals." Clayf explained, "Each one contains the raw magical energy of a certain element. Since you already have ice and earth, these will increase your elements' strength. Allowing you to do more damage and perform more… creative moves with them."

"The blades of Dawn and Dusk will also receive an increase of power." Glacius interjected, "Your blade may now… conduct your individual elements. Allowing you to, once again, perform more creative moves with them and will affect your enemies in different ways. However. This comes at the cost of not being able to use your elements normally while using your blades."

They handed us each one of the crystals.

"Break them." Clayf instructed.

We did as we were told an almost instantly I felt as if I had drank a million red bulls. Energy surged through my body and a green aura formed around me as the energy from the crystal was absorbed into my Draco-Gear.

"Whoa..." I breathed, "That was insane."

"Yeah. So wait." Eclypse questioned, "Each Elemental is going to have one of those crystals."

"Yes." Clayf answered, "But unlike the ones we gave you they will let you obtain one of the other 6 elements."

"Alright then. Free the other 6 elementals, gain each of their elements, kick Malefor's ass. Got it." Eclypse said

"In a sense, yes." Glacius confirmed. "Anyways, we better be on our wayb."

"Wait, you aren't going to help us?" Cynder asked

"We cannot, we ancestors are not allowed to changed what is already written in the chroniclers books." Clayf explained

"Yet you can give us Crystals that give us powers?" I asked

"That is a gift, we aren't changing fate by giving you a gift." Clayf explained

I was skeptical about their logic but I decided not to question it. The past few days had been strange enough. They left to go to who knows where and the Guardians turned towards us.

"Now, about your punishments..." Cyril began

"Punishment?!" Eclypse complained, "We helped Spyro take down the corrupted elementals and you're going to punish us for it?"

"No, we are going to punish you two for leaving during lock down." Terrador interjected, "You two will be on hunting duty for the next week. You start tomorrow at 7am and end at noon."

"What about school?"

Eclypse sighed, "Fine, we'll do it." He reluctantly agreed, "But first, we need some new clothes. Ours were torn up in the fight."

"We will try to get some armor for you." Volteer offered, "You will receive the sets after you complete your hunting next week. It would probably be in our best interests to give you two some armor."

"Alright. See you guys tommorow. I'm going to bed. I am way to tired to deal with anything else today." I said.

"Same." Eclypse agreed, "See you guys tommorow, I'm going to go collapse in bed. Bye."

I walked back to my room and opened the door. Inside I saw that Vi'Locke was still using my phone. How it wasn't out of battery I had no idea.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS EARLIER?" She yelled at me, but I was already asleep.

_Alright, I'm sorry this chapter isn't as big as others but, once again, I've had a super busy week. I had band camp for the entire week. Also, I kinda have a procrastination problem xD. Anyway last week was pretty big for me video game wise. For those of you who don't know, I play TF2. A lot. Basically, I found an unusual Night Owl. For those of you who don't play TF2, unusuals are worth a SHIT ton of money. Additionally on the same day, Big Hero 6 was announced for Kingdom Hearts 3. That day was fucking awesome. I promise that next Fridays chapter will be MUCH longer. Please Rate and Review, any criticism is welcome as I am constantly wanting to improve my writing. Also please think about following the story. I update every friday. See ya guys next week!_

_-Eclypse_


	19. Chapter 19: The Hunter and The Hunted

_Eclypse: I do not own the rights to The Legend of Spyro, The Spyro Franchise, or any forms of media referenced in this story. I do however own my own OC's (Eclypse and Equinox)_

_Equinox: Any other OC's in the story belong to their respective creators (Kyser: KyserTheIceDragon Getsuga: Keyblader Zen. The Elementals: Mikey Kudo) _

**Chapter 19: Hunters and the Hunted**

_Starts from Eclypse_

It has been four days since we woke up after the fight against the elementals. It was the last day of our punishment. The past week had been pretty quiet and I was glad. I think the fight was enough action to last me a long time. I was currently hunting a few boars with Equinox. We had currently bagged around three of them and we were about to raise that number to four.

"I got this one." I told her. This week had actually been more productive than I had expected. Testing out my new upgraded ice element had been really helpful. I had figured out how to create items and medium sized structures using it. My favorites being a chain which, at any point, I could extend it's length up to my area of influence and a large barrier that takes a decent amount of my mana. I had also learned to charge my Blizzard Shot to do even more damage and freeze a larger area.

**New Abilities Learned: Eclypse**

**Ice Forge**

**Charged Blizzard Shot**

"Alright, I'm going to scout for some more boars." She told me. She left into the dense forest as I began to focus on my target. I held out my palm and focused my element into it. A blue light began to form in it and I fired it at the boar. It went down as soon as the projectile made contact. I flew over, grabbed it, and laid it onto a tarp where the other dead boars were. I used some of my ice element to cover it in a layer of frost to preserve it.

"There we go." I sighed, these boars are insanely heavy and if it weren't for my Dragonian strength I wouldn't be able to even lift it.

"Are you seriously tired after carrying just ONE boar?" I heard a voice mock.

"Hello, Kyser. Fancy seeing you here." I reluctantly replied.

"Shut it." He snapped, "How convenient is it that within the same week that you and your friend show up that Warfang gets attacked by Malefor."

"True." I responded, "But how convenient is it that Equinox and I helped fight off the Apes, Grublins, and what else did we fight… oh yeah! FUCKING GODS."

"Please. Why would an ape like you try to help dragons?" He asked me angrily, "You snuck out without the Guardians permission and told them that you 'helped' fight of the hordes."

I sighed. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you? I'm not an ape." I saw him start to move into an offensive stance. Inside my sleeve I started to create a medium length chain that connected to the Draco-Gear.

"YES YOU ARE!" He yelled as he rushed at me. I summoned my sword and connected the chain to it. It weighed me down slightly but it gave me one advantage.

"Heads up!" I yelled as I spun and let my sword go. The chain caught it and it spun with me allowing me to knock Kyser off his feet. I retracted the chain, returning the sword to me, and melted the chain. As he got back up I flew into one of the trees around me and charged up my blizzard shot. Sadly he saw me and was able to dodge it. He covered his claw in ice and destroyed the branch that I was currently on. When I landed on the ground I landed on my leg funny and it began to hurt.

"Shit!" I whispered angrily to myself. I looked up and saw that Kyser was going in for a slash attack. At the last moment I pulled up an ice barrier in front of me. As I did I pulled out a health gem from my pocket and broke it. Refilling my health almost completely.

"So you have a few new tricks. Big deal." I heard him say angrily as he continued to claw away at my ice barrier. I had to think of something fast. I would go into rhythm flow but I had left my phone back in my room. God that was a mistake. I also had no where near the amount of momentum to use Diamond Storm. I was going to have to get creative.

Kyser broke through my barrier. "SURPRISE!" He yelled, but I wasn't there. In my place was a ring made of my ice chain.

"Surprise." I said smugly as I pulled on the chain. It wrapped around his hind legs and lifted him up in the air. He hung upside down and I froze the end of the chain to the ground, securing the snare.

"I am not here to hurt anyone. I came here to help. WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" I yelled at him. All of a sudden I saw something coming at me in my peripherals. I rolled out of the way as a small knife pierced the tree that Kyser was now hanging from.

"Awwww I missed." A cloaked figure mocked. I had no idea where the hell he had come from but he was not a dragon.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Wouldn't you like to know." he said

"Stop the shit. Tell me who the fuck you are or your not going to leave this forest." I threatened

"Hey I just want to be friends." The figure said sarcastically, "The other Wyvern was a lot more welcoming. What was her name?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO EQUINOX?" I yelled

"Oh, did I strike a nerve there?" He smirked, "Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon." Suddenly a large horde of apes walked up behind him. "You all know what to do." He said as he walked away. The apes started to surround me. I summoned my sword and prepared to fight.

"If let you down, will you help me fight?" I asked Kyser

He sighed. "Fine." He reluctantly agreed. I melted the chain and he fell to the ground with a thud. I tossed him my last healing crystal and he absorbed the energy.

"You ready?" I asked him

"Lets just get this done." He responded bluntly. I chuckled and began to run into the horde. As I slashed away at the apes I focused my element into the sword. Suddenly it became immensely cold and a sky blue aura began to radiate off of it. My slashes now caused a small layer of ice to spread across the damaged area. It wasn't easily broken but it was much easier to break then my Blizzard Shots. However it did slow them down enough that it made combos much easier to accomplish.

My part of the horde was composed of around thirty apes. I had managed to take out around five at this point but I was taking damage and a lot of it. I took a quick look at my meters. I was at around half health and around Three-Quarters mana. My momentum was only a quarter full but it wasn't filling as fast as I had hoped. I couldn't fight all of these apes off alone. I looked at Kyser and he was fairing as well as I was. I could see cuts and bruises across his body and he was losing a good amount of blood. We needed to take all of them out at once. I then got an idea.

"Kyser! On me!" I yelled. We ran into the center of the horde so we were standing back to back.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him

"I hope so." He responded

"Then lets do it." I smirked

I forced my sword back into the void from which it came and began to focus my element. A blizzard began to swirl around us like an ice cold hurricane. In the blizzard, small shards of ice began to form. Slicing away at the ape's flesh as they tried to push through the storm. In the eye of the storm I saw many apes fall as Kyser and I continued to maintain the storm. After around a minute Kyser and I both ran out of mana. The blizzard dissipated and we fell to the ground, completely out of energy. The Apes that had fallen in the blizzard began to fade into dust and disappear into nothing. The remaining apes had already ran away, nowhere to be seen. We laid on the swirled grass, panting as if we had just escaped death. But I guess in a way we just did.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Kyser breathed out

"Same." I laughed

I began to feel tired. My eyelids became heavy and my breathing began to slow.

"_I'm just gonna rest for a second."_ I thought as I closed my eyes.

I woke up back in the medical ward with bandages covering various parts of my body.

"So should we start to expect that every time you leave the temple you're going to be injured in some way shape or form?" Cynder asked.

I groaned. "I hope not." I laughed weakly. I checked my Draco-Gear. My health and mana were almost completely full. But it didn't feel like it.

"You can explain what happened later." Cynder said, "I'm going to tell everyone not to worry." She left the room and closed the door.

I laid back on my bed and tried to get some rest.

"Hey." Kyser said

I looked to my side. "Hey." I responded. Like me, he was also covered in bandages.

"Look, I was wrong about you." He said, "I can see now that you want to help us, and I'm sorry for what I've done."

"It's fine." I assured him, "I get that your species hasn't had the best experience with apes and, I'm not going to lie, I not only look like one, but my species has evolved from them. But we are much different."

"Wait, what?" He said in a shocked tone, "How could be evolved from them."

"It's because… I'm not from this world." I admitted. I explained everything that had happened leading up to entering this world. "I miss my family and my friends," I told him, "but I left without saying goodbye because I knew that others would get hurt if I didn't."

"At least you have a family out there." he told me, "There is a reason I attacked you. My mother, father, and brother were killed by apes when Malefor attacked. I was put out onto the streets for a year. I had no friends or family. I had no where to go until I could join the academy in the temple only recently."

I had no idea what to say. I couldn't understand his pain, but I now knew what it was like to be without a family.

"Well." I said, "You can consider me a friend."

_Please Rate and Review. Any criticism is welcome as this is my first story and I am looking to improve. If you want to be updated whenever the story updates please follow the story. I will respond to all reviews submitted. Thank you for reading and I will see you next week!_

_-Eclypse_


	20. Chapter 20: A Moment to Breath

_Eclypse: Well, it's 1:00 PM and I can't sleep what so ever. TIME TO WRITE._

_Equinox: You sure this won't have any effect on the chapter?_

_Eclypse: I HAVE NEVER BEEN SURER OF ANYTHING IN MY LIFE CYNDER._

_Cynder: That's Equinox, I'm over here._

_Eclypse: Alright Spyro. Anyway, I do not own the rights to Spyro, The Legend of Spyro, or any other form of media referenced in this story. I only own my OC's Eclypse and Equinox._

_Equinox: All other OC's were submitted by their creators. (Kyser: Kyser the Ice Dragon, Getsuga: Keyblader Zen, The Elementals: Mikey Kudo)_

_Spyro: Someone call my name?_

**Chapter 20: A Moment to Breath**

_Starts from Eclypse_

"Yeah, this will help." I said excitedly. I was currently trying on the armor that The Guardians had ordered for us. We did have a small hand in creating them, but it was mainly design and measurements. I had requested a black and purple light armor. What I had gotten blew me away. The armor had a trench coat like design with a hood and had pockets all over it, allowing me to carry more health and mana crystals. The material was light but very durable. It felt like my old hoodie, except it was made for battle. It was perfect.

I opened my room's stone door and found Arc and Equinox waiting outside. Equinox had told me everything that had happened after Kyser and I blacked out. It turns out she was never actually in danger. She had never even seen the mysterious figure. However, this made me even more worried. It meant that he knew about who we were and what we could do. After she had found us she had run back to the city for help and a few hours later we were in the medical ward.

"Yeah, I need to go thank Braio for the armor," I told Equinox, "Because this thing is bad ass." Braio was the mole blacksmith who had created or armor.

"Same." Equinox had gotten her armor around the time she had dropped Kyser and I off at the medical ward. She had requested something a little more focused on defense over speed. What she had gotten was similar to some of the armor I had seen in Spyro's room. Her armor was colored gold with emerald. "He did a really good job on these."

"Why do you guys need armor anyway?" Arc asked

"Well, if you haven't heard about it yet, we had to fight the elementals of Ice and Earth last week." I explained

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He yelled in shock, "HOW IN THE ANCESTORS NAME ARE YOU TWO EVEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW?"

"A lot of healing crystals." Equinox laughed

"Anyway," I continued, "Before I tell you anything else you must swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Got it. Won't tell anyone." He agreed

"You also have to promise to not freak out." Equinox said

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, how bad could it be?" Arc shrugged

"Alright then. We learned from the elementals that Malefor may or may not be controlling them using dark energy crystals…" I told him, "So we are going to need more than basic clothes to defeat all of them."

Arc had stop listening. He seemed like he had been completely paralyzed throughout his entire body. A fearful expression had covered his face as he stared blankly at us.

"I think you may have broken him…" Equinox said as she waved her hand in front of his face, trying to snap him out of his shock.

"We are so fucked." He said in a quite tone.

**One Hour Later**

Almost all of the damage from the Elementals' attack last week had been repaired. Classes were to start back up tomorrow morning and that was something I was happy about. We were going to need all the training we could get if we were to defeat the other six Elementals. Right now I was wandering through the market. On top of the hunting we had done last week we had also helped out with some of the repairs with the city and, for that, we got 40 coins each which were around the equivalent to a dollar in our world. So I decided to go look around the market and shop. I had already bought three books on the history of Avalar, elemental magic and sword play, which had cost me 10 of my coins.

"What else to buy…" I wondered. My sword didn't seem it needed to be sharpened as it hadn't even been dulled by the recent fight. But I realized something. Whenever I use the sword, it eats up my mana bit by bit until I don't have any left. Once I run out it leaves me completely defenseless unless I use a mana crystal. Not to mention if I raise its power using my ice element, it uses up even more of my mana. I could always try creating a weapon using my ice, but I can't do that unless I have mana. I needed a weapon.

I walked up to a small weapons stand that was run by an anthropomorphic cheetah, which I had only just discovered lived in this world. Things just kept on getting stranger every single second I was in this world. The cheetah seemed to be finishing up some business with someone else as I walked up to the stand.

"Hello there! So you're one of those 'Wyverns' I have heard about!" He kindly greeted, "I'm Garol, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He reached out his hand for me to shake. I took it and introduced myself. "Likewise. My name's Eclypse. It's nice to finally find somebody around here who isn't freaked out by me." I laughed

"I can imagine." He laughed back, "You seem to have good intentions. I saw you help fight off the Grublins last week and help rebuild the city. I know you're not from around here so thank you so much for what you've done."

"Oh, it was nothing really." I told him, "I just saw that help was needed, so I helped."

"Well still, I really appreciate it." He thanked me, "So, what are you looking for?"

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't really know what weapon I should get. I looked at the rack of weapons behind him, each with a price listed. Quite a few weapons were out of my price range but most of those weapons were heavy, which I did not like.

"I'm looking for something light." I told him, "I want to be able to do some damage but still be able to move around quickly."

"Ah, I think I have something for you then." He said excitedly. He turned around and began to look for something, "Now where are they… ah ha!" Garol pulled down two semi-curved daggers and put them on the table. They had a very fantasy like vibe to them. I picked one up and inspected it. It was very light and felt very comfortable to hold. I flipped it around in my hand and found it to be easily maneuverable.

"This is perfect! How much?" I said as I pulled out a small leather pouch which contained the remainder of my money.

"28 coins for them both." He told me. I paid him and took the daggers. I felt a little more empowered now that I had them.

"Also, this is for you." He told me as he pulled a black leather belt from under his stand. "Just a gift for all you have done recently."

I hesitated, I never really felt comfortable taking things from people when there wasn't some sort of occasion. "Are you sure? I mean I can come back another day and buy it from you."

"I'm absolutely sure. I have a good feeling you could use it in the future." He insisted, "Besides, those are the last daggers I have in stock, and I custom designed it for those daggers in particular."

I gave in and decided to take the belt. "Well, thank you kindly. I won't forget this!" I told him as I walked away. I began to put on the belt when I noticed that there were two small sheaths on each side. "_So that's what he meant when he said that it was custom designed."_ I thought. I slipped my new daggers into my belt and went to purchase some whetstones I had seen at another shop down the road.

_Switch to Equinox_

"UUUUUUUUUUUGH." Vi'Locke groaned, "Why do we have to go back to classes tomorrow? Couldn't the Elementals have done more damage to the temple?"

I laughed, over the past week of living with her she had done nothing but sleep, eat, complain, and steal my phone to listen to My Chemical Romance. I had figured out her personality fairly quickly.

"Why couldn't you stop listening to music on my phone?" I asked jokingly, "It doesn't have infinite energy you know."

"Actually, considering it's an electric brick that plays music that came from another dimension, I didn't know that." Vi'locke said sarcastically

"I told you like twenty times that it had limited energy." I told her,

"Did you actually think I was listening?" She asked me

"Touché" I replied with a laugh as I plugged in my phone. Even though Vi'Locke had completely gone through my phones battery, I had discovered a way to charge it. While walking through the shopping district I had found an orb that, somehow, was able to absorb and push out electrical energy that dragons can produce. I made a slot for my charger using my claws and, luckily, it worked. I had Arc fill it up with elemental energy and gave Eclypse an extra one that I had bought.

"I'm going to get some food. Wanna come?" She offered

"Yeah, why not? I've got nothing better to do." I told her.

When we got to the cafeteria we saw that everyone else was already getting food. Dragons were either carrying their plates in their jaw or they had the wind element they were levitating the plate beside them. Being bi-pedal did have its advantages at times. Once Vi'Locke and I had gotten our food, we found the rest of the group sitting down where we normally sat. But I noticed that someone new was sitting there.

"Hey!" Kyser greeted. I gave him a blank stare. He did remember that he almost killed Eclypse last week and that I was there to see it, right? "Uh,,, hey…" I sat down next to Eclypse, "So, can you please explain why the dragon that attempted to kill you last week is sitting with us?" I whispered to Eclypse

"Oh crap, forgot to tell you. The reason that Kyser was with me when you found me was because he attempted to kill me again, some apes attacked us who we defeated, and we made up when we woke up in the medical ward." Eclypse whispered back.

"Oh ok, got it." I confirmed

"You guys do realize I can hear you, right?" Kyser asked

"Sorry," I apologized, "I was just a little confused considering what happened last week. I'm Equinox."

"Kyser, but I get the feeling you already knew that." He said as he shook my hand. I began to eat the food on my plate.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked the group, chewing the food still in my mouth

"Funny you ask that," Flame told me, "We were talking about what happened when Eclypse and Kyser were attacked yesterday."

"Apparently, the apes were being led by a cheetah." Cynder said

"That can't be right." Ember interjected, "The cheetahs hate the apes just as much as we do. You must have just been seeing things."

"You sure about that?" Eclypse countered. He took a book from his bag, flipped to a marked page, and placed it in the middle of the table for all of us to see. "Because maybe you should pay more attention in history class. There… is a history class at the temple, right?" Ember nodded her head, "The temple's classes mainly focus on combat, elements, and flying. But there is an optional class which I don't take." She answered.

"I take it." Arc said as he raised his paw

"Well, anyways," Eclypse continued, "I've been reading up on this world's history and found something. Apparently, when Malefor first started taking over the world, he didn't just have the apes help him. There were a small group of cheetahs who also helped him. Since they were more intelligent than apes, they were basically his commanders."

"You are such a nerd." I told him.

"Thanks."

"So, what you are saying is that the guy who attacked us was one of those commanders?" Kyser asked

"It's more likely he's related to one." Eclypse answered, "But I don't know why he's doing it. He also knows about Equinox and I."

"So Malefor knows where we are?" Spyro asked

"Yes, but I get the feeling he's known that from the beginning." I interjected, "Remember, he saw us when we first found him in our world, including Spyro and Cynder. So he just put two and two together and figured we were in Warfang, which is not only your home, but the location of the temple."

"Right…" Spyro responded, "So what, this guy is spying on us?"

"Probably." Eclypse answered, "But he may also be our way of finding Malefor."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Vi'locke asked

"He was wearing a cloak with a hood over his face, so no, we don't know what he looks like." Kyser answered. We all continued to eat and talk about non-saving the world related topics. It turns out that Sparx was currently visiting his family for the rest of the week, which explained why I hadn't seen him in the temple recently. After 30 minutes of talking a bell rang somewhere alerting us that we had to return to our rooms.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." I waved as I began to walk back to my dorm with Vi'locke.

"See ya!" Eclypse replied

We entered our room and I hung my bag on a small hook by the door. Vi'locke immediately flopped onto her bed and was asleep within seconds. I did the same. However a few hours later I was awoken by a voice.

"Hey Equinox, you awake?" Vi'locke asked

"I am now." I replied in a deadpan tone. I did not like waking up in the middle of the night. Especially if it's because of someone else.

"What was your world like?" she asked

I sighed, why couldn't this have waited until morning? We had classes tomorrow and I did not function at all when I was even a little tired unless I had coffee, and I hadn't seen a Starbucks around here.

"It was… interesting." I responded, "There are thousands of cities like Warfang, except bigger. We do have religious figures, like the Ancestors, but there are hundreds of different beliefs and no one knows if any of them are real. Another thing is that those beliefs can and have started conflicts and even wars."

"That's kinda stupid." She interrupted, "Why start a war just because you believed in different things?"

"I don't know… humans are just very judge-mental and are very passionate about the things they believe in." I answered, "You know… now that I think about it… that passion is one of our greatest strengths and weaknesses."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well. It's a weakness because of the whole conflict thing. Whenever someone finds someone or something that they find strange they will confuse it with being 'Bad'." I replied, "But it is also a good thing because say someone believed in kindness, loyalty, or something like that. They will go out of their way to follow and spread that belief."

"I think I get it now…" She said with a yawn

"Yeah, sadly there aren't as many people who believe in that sort of thing and will treat others terribly just because they like something as meaningless as a game or book."

Everything was silent for around five minutes until Vi'locke spoke again.

"Do… do you miss it there?" She asked

I thought about it. I had left my world without so much as a goodbye or a second thought. I felt as If I had to leave.

"I do…" I admitted, "I miss my friends and family, but I know I had to come here. The Chronicler needed Eclypse and I to help Spyro and Cynder. Besides, if I hadn't come here I wouldn't have met you guys and even though you can be kind of a pain at times you're still my friend and you didn't treat me differently because of my past."

"You're such a sap, you know that?" She replied with a laugh, "But thanks… I've never really had too many friends until now because people saw me as this lazy ass who never did anything."

"So that's why you were so quick to accept me?" I asked

"Sorta… It's also because you just seemed nice and, honestly, it's cool to have a roommate from another realm." She admitted

"Wow… thanks." I said sleepily, "We can talk more tomorrow, I'm exhausted"

"Sure, sorry for waking you up, and thanks for being my friend." She said

_Alright. I am so sorry that this chapter is late. I know I have been pretty lax with the chapters recently but I had no way to upload this chapter because I was in a different state visiting a family friend. The chapter was completed and actually shorter than it is now. After I got back School had started and I was SUPER busy with school work. But thank you for waiting. Please Rate and Review as I want to improve and love getting feedback. Finally, if you want updates on the story then please follow the story. See you guys next week._

_-Eclypse_


	21. Chapter 21: Back to Class

_Eclypse: I do not own the rights to The Legend of Spyro or The Spyro Franchise. I do, however, own the rights to my own OC's_

_Equinox: All other OC's featured in this story were given to us to use in this story (Keyblader Zen: Getsuga) (KyserTheIceDragon = Kyser) (Mikey Kudo = The Elementals)_

_Eclypse: Haha you can't sue me. Enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 21: Back to Class**

_Starts from Eclypse_

Sunlight streamed in from the window beside my bed. The soft, warm light began to wake me up from my peaceful slumber. Normally, this would seem like the perfect way to wake up. However, I thought that there was no such thing.

"Fuck you sun." I mumbled, still half asleep, "I don't care if you are the reason that people can stay alive, you are a dick."

"Well aren't you cheerful this morning." Arc said with a laugh. Unlike me, he seemed to enjoy mornings and had no trouble getting up. He was some kind of psycho.

"Need… food…" I joked, "Carry me."

I didn't actually expect him to do it, but he threw me onto his back, gave me my cloak and jeans, and he walked to the cafeteria. We got some strange looks along the way. He grabbed two bowls of oatmeal and proceeded to the usual spot. For once, we were early. Only Spyro and Cynder were there. They were usually the first to get there because they got up early for patrolling. Being the saviors of the world has its pros and cons.

"You going to explain… this?" Cynder asked, motioning to Arc carrying me.

Arc dropped me onto the seat and sat down. "Eclypse wouldn't move, I had no choice." Arc explained as he began to eat.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, Spyro is the same way." Cynder joked

"No I'm not!" Spyro protested, "That's Sparx!"

"It took me twenty minutes to get you out of bed this morning after I was completely ready for patrol." Cynder said bluntly. Spyro just sat there, trying to think of a witty retort but came up with nothing.

"Hey." Equinox greeted sleepily. She and Vi'locke both sat down, looking exhausted.

"So what happened to you two?" Spyro asked, changing the subject.

"Woke up really early thanks to this one." Equinox told him, pointing at Vi'locke, "Managed to get back to sleep but by then I only got around another hour or two of sleep.

"Look, I was bored and wanted to talk, alright?" Vi'locke retorted as she ate.

"It's fine." Equinox told her, "Sorry, I just get a little peeved when I don't get enough sleep.""

I continued to eat my food, thinking about what today would be like. We hadn't actually gotten through a full day of classes at the temple yet due to the attack last week. We had only gotten through elemental training and flight instruction so I was excited to see what the other classes were like.

"It's amazing how fast they were able to repair the temple." I marveled, "Stuff like this would have taken people in my world weeks or months to fix!"

"Well, from what you've told me there are a few reasons why we managed to fix it so fast." Arc began, "For one, your major buildings are mainly made out of metal and glass while our buildings are made out of wood and stone. Another thing, we have magic. You don't."

"True." I admitted.

Eventually, we heard a bell signaling that classes had started and I walked with everyone to our first class, Elemental Training.

"God it feels weird to be back here." I said, "Last time I was here you tried to kill me."

"Yeah… sorry about that." Kyser laughed, "From what I've heard, most people are starting to calm down about the whole 'Wyvern' situation."

"That's probably for the best." Ember said, "We don't need any more murder attempts."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Kyser yelled as we entered the large, circular room. We were among the first student to arrive and I saw Cyril waiting in the middle of the room.

"Good morning everyo-"Cyril began, "KYSER! I thought I told you to stay away from Equinox and Eclypse!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE ANCESTORS!" Kyser yelled.

"Don't worry Cyril," Spyro reassured, "Kyser has calmed down and has realized what he did was wrong."

"Besides, if he attacks me again I'm sure I could beat him." I joked

"No you couldn't!" Kyser protested

"Score's 2-0 Kyser." I responded with a smirk.

"Yes! But each one of those fights ended because something got in the way!" Kyser pointed out.

"ENOUGH!" Cyril yelled. Everyone immediately stop talking and stood at attention, "*Sigh* You couldn't have told me about this earlier?"

"Sorry…" I apologized, "It kind of slipped my mind…"

"It's alright. Just remember to tell me about things like this next time" Cyril sighed. Students began to flood into the room. "Class is starting. Please don't cause any trouble today."

"You got it." I told him as we walked off to prepare for classes.

_Switches to Equinox_

**30 Minutes Later**

I panted heavily as I continued to attack the wooden dummy. Cyril had told us to work on using our elements in conjunction with physical attacks to make them stronger. I hadn't really gotten a chance to experiment with my new upgraded element the past week so I wasn't used to the power that some of my attacks now took. I had discovered a way to make my Boulder Dash a little more precise by instead covering my body in a stone armor, which gave me more control of where I moved. I could then further improve upon that and cover specific parts of my body, like my hands for example, and create gauntlets or extra armor with them.

**New Abilities: Equinox**

**Encrust (Attack)**

**Encrust (Defend)**

**Encrusted Boulder Dash**

My only problem was the mana consumption on my abilities. A lot of my upgraded abilities took a lot of my mana which, I had just discovered, is also linked to my overall stamina. If I used too much of it, I wouldn't even be able to fight back. I pulled out a third mana crystal and absorbed its energy. I needed to find a way to reduce my mana consumption.

"Alright class, good work." Cyril applauded, "It's now time for sparring. Find a partner and wait around the arena."

I looked around for someone who I could spar with. However it seemed like everyone had already been taken. Eclypse had partnered with Kyser, Flame had partnered with Ember, Vi'Locke had partnered with Arc, and Spyro had partnered with Cynder.

"Anyone still need a partner?" I asked the room. Sadly, even though they had accepted the existence of the Wyvern's, people were still very uneasy about it. I looked around and it seemed as if everyone other than me had already gotten a partner.

"Hey." A voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw a very familiar face.

"Getsuga!" I said excitedly, "You still need a partner?"

"I guess." She said reluctantly, "I don't usually spar but I guess I owe you for saving my life last week. But one rule. You can't use that sword of yours. I've seen what it can do and I don't feel like dying today. Honestly I don't even know why Kyser is still alive at this point."

"Alright, deal." I agreed as we walked to the arena. A fight was already in progress. I watched as an earth dragon fought an ice dragon. But the earth dragon wasn't using stone. He was instead using plants and vines for his attacks. Using the vines like whips, thorns from plants, and wooden bark to attack and defend against the Ice.

"Holy shit, how is he doing that?" Getsuga asked

"Don't you even watch the fights?" I asked her

"Not really. They don't usually interest me." She explained, "Each element has at least one counter. For example, ice is weak against fire, but it's strong against earth. But somehow, this guy is using ice to increase his earth power."

I thought about it for a second. It had to be that he wasn't using any stone based attacks. He was absorbing the water that made up the ice to increase the attack power of the plants. I watched the earth dragon closely and saw that my theory was correct. I then remembered doing something similar with my Momentum attack last week. I focused my element through my arm and a vine covered with thorns appeared.

**New Abilities: Equinox**

**Analyze**

**Vine Whip**

**Ingrain**

Getsuga looked at me with a dumbfound expression. "Wait, did you just learn how to do that by only WATCHING that guy?" She said shocked

"I… think so." I responded, the same look of disbelief on my face. I hadn't even been trying, it just happened. I could learn new abilities just by watching other dragons with the same elements as me.

A few minutes later it was our turn to spar. We both entered the ring and an almost see through barrier formed around us.

"You ready?" I asked her

"Yeah, sure. Let's get this done." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Begin!" I heard Cyril yell.

I began by testing out one of my new abilities. I covered my body in stone and dashed at her. However, she must have saw me training because she managed to dodge me, but what she didn't realize was that I was able to turn, and I took her by surprise. She attempted to dodge again, but she didn't have enough time and I was able to do some damage. She went flying but got back up a few moments later and my stone armor fell away.

"Finally." She coughed out

"What?" I asked

"Someone who actually gives me a challenge." She smiled as she began to levitate. I was taken a little bit by surprise at first, but then I remembered seeing her do this last week. She darted at me, covered in a silver light. I did not want to know what that would do to me if it made contact so I attempted to dodge, but even though she missed, she bounced back off the wall and began flying towards me again. I knew that this would just continue indefinitely until either I was hit or she ran out of mana, and considering that my mana was already at 80%, I knew that I couldn't dodge her forever. So I made a split second decision.

I covered my body in stone again and focused my element to my feet. Tree bark began to form over them and implanted me into the ground. The roots also began to absorb some of the nutrients in the ground under the stone floor. This caused my life force to slowly replenish.

**(A/N Did I just turn Equinox into a Pokémon?)**

Right as my armor finished forming, Getsuga made contact and I was almost blown back by the sheer force of the attack. In my peripherals, I saw that my life had dropped massively. If I hadn't used Encrust I could have gotten taken out in a single shot. I began to slide back from the raw power of her attack, but for every second that went by, the power lessened more and more. She was using up too much mana. I began to tilt her upwards. It was difficult, but she began to rocket upwards, unable to control her direction.

When she hit the ceiling of the arena, the silver aura surrounding her vanished and she began to fall back to the ground. The stone that had been covering me fell away. I thought she had been knocked unconscious, but she hadn't. She was now plummeting towards me in a last ditch effort to do some damage and win the match.

The attack connected and I was thrown back. Pain shot through me as I hit the invisible wall. I didn't need to check the Draco Gear to know that if I got hit again, it would be over. Luckily, it seemed that Getsuga was all out of energy at the moment. I decided to go all or nothing. I covered my fist in stone and ran at her.

"GAME OVER!" I yelled as I attacked her with my stone-covered claws. She attempted to block it and now it was a matter of who was stronger than the other. But although she was fairly strong, she had exhausted herself using that aura attack earlier and I won out. The attack went through and she went down.

"Good…game…" She panted out as she finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"You too." I said as the barrier around us faded away. I pulled a health and mana crystal from my pocket and broke them above Getsuga. She absorbed the energy and slowly got up.

"Thanks." She said weakly

"You're welcome" I panted, "I see why you don't spar now."

"Yeah, no one would spar with me." She responded with a slight smile, "Too many injuries and after the match I have no energy left." We walked out of the arena and the next group entered.

"You two did phenomenally in there." Cyril congratulated, "Good job."

"Thank you sir" I told him, "Wasn't easy though. I had no idea that Getsuga could do attacks like that."

"Ah, yes. The 'Stardust Dash' as people called it." Cyril said, "If I recall correctly, a lot of people were sent to the medical ward because of it."

"They knew what they were getting into." Getsuga responded, "They shouldn't have picked a fight they couldn't win."

"Maybe you should have held back a little bit" Cyril told her in a stern voice

"Where's the fun in that?" She responded with a sly grin. Cyril gave up reasoning with her and continued to watch the fight currently taking place.

**Two Hours Later**

_Switches to Eclypse_

I heard a bell ring from somewhere, signaling that flight instruction had ended and it was time to go to our next class.

"God, I still can't get over how amazing it feels to fly." I said in amazement, "I had always dreamed of flying back in my realm, but never actually imagined doing it."

"Yeah, it was the same for me when I first started flying." Spyro told me, "Anyway, isn't your next class this way?"

"Not anymore." Equinox stated, "After we got the swords, Terrador enrolled us in a private sword fighting class, so we're going the way Cynder's going."

"Ah, ok then. Well see you guys later then." Spyro said as he walked towards his next class. We continued to walk with Cynder as Spyro, Ember, and Flame went another direction.

"So who's teaching your Sword Fighting class?" Cynder asked

"Some guy named Hunter." I responded. After answering Cynder looked at me with a surprised expression, "What? You know him?"

"He helped Spyro and I on our first journey to defeat Malefor." She told me happily, "He's great. You'll like him."

"Cool! Can't wait to meet him." I responded

"What about us Cynder? Why don't you tell the two freaks about your other friends?" I heard a voice say. Three dragons, one with red scales and the other two with green, stepped into the hallway. They were wearing masks that covered their entire faces.

"Well, who the hell are you?" Equinox asked, anger in her voice.

"Just a group of dragons who don't take kindly to minions of Malefor's." The dragon with red scales responded, "As for our real identities, we are wearing these masks for a reason. Now, Cynder, have you decided to leave Warfang or no?"

"Just leave me alone…" Cynder whimpered.

"So you're not going to leave? Alright then, I guess we'll just have to give you some incentive." He shot a crimson ball of energy at Cynder.

"NO!" I yelled as I intercepted the attack. As soon as the energy made contact, everything began to fade away.

"Eclypse! Eclypse…." I heard a voice similar to Equinox's yell, getting more and more quiet with each word she said.

"Ugh…. Where am I?" I groaned as I slowly got to my feet. I was in a large, grassy field and I could see a forest in the distance. I was in the Plains of Avalar. The place where I had done my hunting.

"Equinox! Spyro! Cynder! Where are you?" I yelled. No answer from anyone. There wasn't even any wild life around to hear me. I could see Warfang off in the distance. With the limited strength I had, I began to fly towards the city.

As I got closer, I could see something had gone wrong. The city was engulfed in fire. I could see Grublins and Apes running through the streets, chasing after random civilians.

"_Oh god…"_ I thought to myself, _"What the fuck happened while I was out?"_ I flew as fast as I could into the city, zipping past the remains of homes and businesses as I did until I eventually reached the temple.

"_No…."_ I thought as I finally arrived,_ "This can't be real…"_ I could only watch as I saw Malefor begin to take the lives of my friends.

**(A/N Yeah… things are about to get a little gory. Just warning you. If you want to skip the gore, just skip ahead to the next author note and it will give you a summary of what happened.)**

"BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!" Getsuga yelled as she began to charge at him with her Stardust Dash. However, it meant nothing as he caught her in his claws and began to crush her. She became nothing but a pile of scales, bone, and gore.

"Hmph, pathetic." He casually said as he let her body drop to the cold, stone ground.

"NO!" Arc and Vi'Locke yelled as they charged in to try and do some damage. Spewing lighting and poison from their maws. Their attacks had no effect on the behemoth that was Malefor.

"You call that an attack? This is true power." He spat as he unleashed a barrage of convexity energy at the two, helpless dragons. Their skin, muscle, and blood all evaporated away and left only two skeletons, both radiating with dark energy.

From behind Malefor, I saw Kyser charge into Malefor with his horns covered in ice. Again, the attack did nothing but piss him off. Malefor looked behind him and saw what Kyser was doing.

"When will you dragons learn your place? I am a god. You cannot defeat me!" He yelled as he smashed Kyser with his tail, throwing him against the temple wall. His skull fractured on impact.

Tears ran down my face. My friends were dying and I wasn't doing anything. I was too scared. I wanted to help but my body wouldn't move.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard Malefor say in a sadistic tone. I looked at him and saw Flame and Ember, fear stricken across their faces. He was going to kill them.

"Please… No more…" I pleaded quietly, but my request was ignored as Malefor mercilessly attacked them with convexity, leaving nothing behind but a pile of ash.

"FLAME! EMBER!" I heard a voice call out from the sky. Spyro, Cynder, and Equinox were flying above Malefor. In a last ditch effort to end him, they created a large ray of convexity energy, just like the first time they defeated Malefor. Malefor responded with his own convexity ray and they were locked in a tug of war, in which the losers would lose their lives.

"I am no longer mortal…." I heard him yell, "I AM ENTERNAL! I AM THE GOD OF THIS REALM!" The dark lightning slowly moved upwards towards my friends.

"No…. Anyone but them… Please…." I pleaded weakly. The energy made contact with them and there was a large explosion. From the smoke, Spyro, Cynder, and Equinox fell to the ground, only semi-conscious.

"NO!" I yelled as I ran towards them, ignoring all previous fear. I made it just in time to catch Equinox but I couldn't catch Spyro and Cynder. Malefor grabbed them both by the neck and lifted them to eye level.

"Ah, Cynder." Malefor taunted, "When you were the Terror of the Skies, you were always loyal to me. So, as reward, your death shall be quick." In one swift motion, he crushed Cynder in his claws.

"Cynder…." Spyro and I both weakly said with tears running down our faces.

"As for you, Spyro. You have been a pain in my side for years now. Your death shall be as long and painful as I can make it." He grabbed the top and bottom halves of Spyro and began to twist him. I could hear his pain filled screams. After around 30 seconds I heard a snap and the screams were silenced. The two halves of Spyro fell to the ground and covered the stone with blood. He took the crystals from around their necks and broke them, absorbing their energy. I could feel his raw power radiating in the air around me

"Now, onto you 'Wyverns' as you call yourselves." Malefor taunted

I attempted frantically to wake up Equinox. She was starting to open her eyes as Malefor grabbed her.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I yelled as I tried to fly up to him.

"Child. I don't think you comprehend who you are talking too." Malefor taunted, "Besides, I am not interested her wellbeing, what I want is the gem."

"_But we can't take the Draco-Gear off…"_ I thought as I slowly realized what he was about to do. I summoned my sword and took off towards his arm. But it was too late. I watched in horror as I heard my friend cry out in pain

Malefor was tearing her arm off.

I was able to make contact just as her arm came off and she let out a shriek of pain. Blood gushed from the stump of where Equinox's arm used to be. I wasn't fast enough. All those times she had saved me back in our world and I could never return the favor.

"See? Was that so hard?" He said with an evil grin, "Well it seems that your friend is in a lot of pain. Maybe I should just put her out of her misery..." Malefor threw Equinox to the ground as if she was just a piece of trash.

I ran up to her. She was bleeding out. She also no longer had her scales, horns, tail, or wings. She was human again, which meant she was going to die. The only person who ever cared about me was going to die because I wasn't fast enough

"David…" She said weakly

"Lauren, I'm so sorry." I apologized, tears rushing down, "I flew as fast as I could but still I-"

"Why? Why did you do this?" She asked softly but angrily, "I thought we were friends…"

"Wha- What are you talking about?" I asked, "I never wanted this to happen."

"Why did you side with him?" She asked, ignoring my every word.

"No… NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I yelled.

"It's…. You're…. Fault….." She whispered as she finally succumbed to the pain.

**(A/N: Literally everyone other than Eclypse died in some gory, painful way. Malefor tore Equinox's arm off in order to take her Draco-Gear and blames Eclypse for everything that happened.)**

I stared at the limp, lifeless body that used to be the greatest friend I could have ever asked for. "No…" I whimpered, "This wasn't my fault…" A final, single tear escaped from my eyes and streaked down my face, leaving a dark line as it fell. I felt Malefor approach me.

"Just… end me." I pleaded, "There isn't anything left for me to live for."

"Why? You wanted this to happen." He said with a sly grin as he tossed me Lauren's Draco-Gear, "We shall rule over all realms together because of your efforts, Eclypse."

"Of course, Malefor." I heard a voice say. It sounded… like me, "Who need those pathetic sacks of shit anyway? They were all worthless." A hand covered in pitch-black scales grabbed the Draco-Gear laying on the ground. I turned around and could not believe what I saw. It was me, except with a different color scheme. His scales, horns, and wing skeleton were all pitch black. His eyes and hair were blood red and his membranes were a deep purple. Finally, his tail blade looked almost exactly like a sword-breaker blade. "Also, please don't call me Eclypse anymore. That was the name I used back before I had any potential." He said with a demonic tone, "Call me…. Blood Moon."

He put Equinox's Draco-Gear on and both crystals became a blood red color. He took the two daggers from his belt and held each of them up. They both became demonic looking short swords in a flash of light; dark energy radiating of them.

"Speaking of worthless, who needs Dusk's Wing and Dawn's Fang when you have these?" He said with a grim excitement, "I think I'll call them… The Soul Reapers."

"I don't understand your need to name everything." Malefor told Eclypse, "It seems pointless."

"It's just a habit of mine." Blood Moon explained, "Gives them more of a personal touch."

How could he just talk so calmly as if he didn't just watch all of his friends die in front of him?

"Well I think it's time for your reward for helping me." Malefor said, "What was your world called again? Earth?"

No… There was no way…

"Yep. I think it's time to payback all those assholes who made my life a living hell by doing the same to them." Blood Moon responded.

Malefor walked inside the temple and began to form a portal, similar to the one that got Equinox and I here. Suddenly, everything around me faded to black. Only Blood Moon, Equinox's body, and I existed in the void. He began to slowly walk over to me.

"Why did you never just let loose on everyone?" He asked me, "Almost everyone picked on you and the rest never helped you other than your girlfriend over there, and she only did it out of pity for you."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled

"Just accept it." He said bluntly, "There isn't a single person in any realm that ever gave a single shit about you until you got those super powers. They only cared, because they were scared of you."

"Shut UP." I muttered through my teeth

"But you're probably wondering how the hell I know all of this. It's simple really." He explained, "I am you and what you will become."

This couldn't be happening. I had to be dreaming. Just please, let me wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!

"Eclypse! Wake up!" I heard Cynder yell. I shot straight up, gasping for air. I was back in the hallway, the three dragons were laying on the floor, unconscious. They each had a crimson mist floating above their heads.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Equinox said as she hugged me, "We thought you wouldn't wake up for a minute there."

"I'm fine, just what the hell happened?" I asked

"The red dragon hit you with the fear element." Cynder explained, "The element it's self has no real weaknesses, but you can't use it in any other attacks other than a projectile. It causes you to see your worst fear."

"Yeah, kinda figured that." I said, "Equinox, you tell Hunter why we're late, I'm going to go find one of the Guardians."

"You sure? I can go with-"Equinox began

"JUST GO!" I yelled. Equinox and Cynder looked surprised at my sudden outburst, "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, but… Wait." Equinox began, "Why are you crying?"

I wiped my face and realized that I was, indeed, crying. "It's nothing, really." I told her. Cynder gave me a very suspicious look. She knew what the fear element could do.

"Eclypse! Your eyes!" Equinox yelled

"What?" I asked her.

"Go look in a mirror!" She instructed me.

I ran back to my room and saw something that defied explanation. My once blue eyes had changed. They were now purple.

_I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! I am SO SORRY. I have had absolutely no time to write as my freshman year has started and I have had a lot of projects and tests to work on. As much as I wish it didn't, schoolwork take priority over my fic. I cannot thank you enough for being so patient. Now, I have some news. I am switching back to uploading once I complete a chapter instead of uploading every Friday. This is because I have no idea when I'm going to have time to upload, but I'll try to work on it as much as I can._

-EclypsetheWyvern


	22. Chapter 22: Honesty

_Eclypse: *Watching anime* Log Horizon… Noragami Aragoto… Soul Eater (- Forgot to finish last year)…_

_Equinox: Umm Eclypse? You ok?_

_Eclypse: SHUT UP I'M GOING TO MISS SOMETHING!_

_Equinox: Ok then… I see you're busy, I'll do the disclaimer then._

_Eclypse: Fine, just leave me to my animu._

_Equinox: The writer of this story, who is occupied at the moment, doesn't own the rights to The Legend of Spyro, The Spyro Franchise, or any form of media referenced in this story._

_Eclypse: To sum it up, you can't sue me. _

_Equinox: Please enjoy the chapter_

**Chapter 22: Honesty**

_Starts from Eclypse_

How the hell could this have happened? Eye color doesn't just change randomly like this. How could my blue eyes suddenly become purple like that? It must have been a side effect of the fear element. No… that couldn't be it. If that were true then Cynder would have said something about it. What could it have been?

I then had a sudden realization. "Blood Moon…" I mouthed. His eyes were red. My eyes were blue. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Whoever that person, no… Thing was, it may be real, and it may be in my head.

I heard a knock at the door. "Eclypse?" I heard Cynder say, "You alright?"

Should I tell her the truth about what I saw? Whatever that 'Blood Moon' thing was, it wanted my friends dead, and if what he said was true, he was a part of me. I needed to tell someone about what I had seen, and I get the feeling that Cynder had a good idea of what was happening, considering her past. But how would she react if I told her what I saw?

Then I remembered what Ignitus had said to me. "_This gem is your bond to another being in my realm, Cynder. You are now a part of her, as she is with you."_

"Eclypse?" She asked again

"Cynder, we need to talk." I said in a grim tone as I opened the door, "You are the only one I know will understand."

"Is this about what you saw in the fear element?" Cynder asked, "Because if it is then you don't have to worry. It wasn't real."

"Well, your half right." I told her, "But before I tell you anything, you have to promise that what I tell you doesn't leave this room."

"Alright." She promised, "Just tell me what's going on."

I told her what I had seen in my vision. Every last detail. The horror on her face only grew as I continued with my story. As the images flashed through my head I felt nothing but pain and sadness, but I continued to tell her what I had seen.

"Is… that it?" She asked

"No…" I said sadly, "There's one more thing. After Malefor tossed me Equinox's Draco-Gear, I picked it up."

"Well that isn't that weird." She responded in surprise

"Well, not me exactly." I explained, "It was another version of me. He looked exactly like me, but he was also completely different at the same time. His scales, wings, tail and hair were completely different from mine. He watched everyone die and seemed like he didn't feel anything."

"I'm starting to see why you said that only I would understand." Cynder said

"Yeah, you've told me that you have had some experiences with 'Multiple Personalities' in the past, so I figured you would have a better understanding of what's happening." I told her, "Anyway, he put on the bracelet and turned my daggers into completely different weapons. But the part that scares me the most was that afterwards everything became black and we were the only ones in the area. He told me that he was everything that I truly was and what I would become." I began to cry, "I don't want to become that… that… thing! I can't become the reason that my friends die… I couldn't even imagine hurting them or anyone who doesn't deserve it for that matter."

Then, out of nowhere, Cynder hugged me.

_Switches to Cynder_

I didn't even mean to hug him, I just did. I knew exactly what he was going through because of my time as the Terror of the Skies. Neither of us wanted to hurt anyone, but I was forced to do so by Malefor. I couldn't let the same thing happen to him.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, "I will make sure you never have to go through that."

"You don't understand." He told me as he pushed me away, "I think he may already be in my head."

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"My eyes." He explained, "They used to be blue. But after my vision, they became purple. Blood Moon's eyes were red. I'm not an art student but I do know what happens when you mix blue with red.

I thought about what he had just told me. The theory made sense, but how could this 'Blood Moon' even get into his head in the first place? Also, how the hell did Eclypse know what Malefor looked like? A brief description shouldn't give him an exact idea of what he looks like. Something was definitely happening to Eclypse.

"Eclypse." I began, "When I first met you, I was absolutely terrified you were going to be scared of me, or hate me because of my past. But even after I told you, you were still kind to me. In fact, you and Equinox have shown almost nothing but kindness to everyone you two have met. You both would defend the things and people you care about if it cost you your life, and I know you would never hurt any of us because of that. You are strong enough to fight whatever Blood Moon is, and even if you think you aren't, you don't have to do it alone."

Eclypse began to stop crying. In fact, he was actually smiling a little bit, "You're right." He said, "I can do this. I don't care who Blood Moon is or what he wants, he is never going to come close to hurting my friends."

"Heh, that's the spirit!" I smiled, "We can talk more about this later. Right now, you need to go find Equinox and Hunter. They've probably been waiting on you for a while now."

"Shit! You're right!" He said, "Thanks for everything Cynder! You're the best!" He ran out of the room and down the hall. I left as well, "No problem." I laughed. I knew everything was going to turn out ok. Even if he was real, he could control Blood Moon, and I knew that for a fact, because one of his eyes had turned blue again.

**One Hour Later**

"_Thank the ancestors that class is over"_ I thought to myself, although I actually hadn't been paying that much attention. I was too busy thinking about everything that had been going on today. Attacks on us by fellow students, Eclypse's vision, what else could happen today? I began to head towards the cafeteria, where I found the group waiting, now with another member.

"Hey." Getsuga said

"Getsuga, right?" I asked, "I saw you sparring with Equinox earlier. You were amazing!"

"Heh, thanks." She said proudly, "Been a while since I last fought another dragon, so I was a little rusty."

"THAT WAS RUSTY?" Equinox shouted. Everyone laughed a little bit. It was truly amazing how we could be attacked earlier in the day and then just come together and just go back to having fun like this. It was a nice change of pace.

"So, any news on the Mysterious Figure or the other Elementals?" I asked everyone.

"Nothing on the figure," Spyro began, "But the Guardians recently received word that Scalerun was attacked recently. Over half the city's been overrun by apes."

"So we can probably assume that Malefor's behind it." Eclypse stated, "So there's a good chance we can find at least one elemental there."

"Exactly." Spyro answered, "I've already made arrangements to head there in around a day or so."

"Why not now? The city's being attacked isn't it?" Equinox asked, "The only reason Warfang survived was because we had ourselves and the Guardians here helping."

"You didn't think that Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril were the only guardians in existence, did you?" Kyser asked, "The Guardians work similarly to the Elementals. Each element has at least one guardian, and each city has its own set of Guardians. Each city usually has four guardians protecting it."

"So, what guardians are in Scalerun?" Equinox asked

"Also, what exactly is Scalerun?" Eclypse asked

"Scalerun is another dragon city." I explained, "It was originally designed as a safe haven for dragons during the war between the dragons and the apes and, because of that, it is much more defended than Warfang, which is why it has lasted this long."

Eclypse couldn't help but think about a certain piece of media from his world about Humans fighting against things known as 'Titans' or in other words, attacking the titans.

"As for the Guardians," I continued, "I don't remember their names, but I do remember that their elements are Shadow, Wind, Poison and Fear. The same elements that I have."

I saw Eclypse react a little bit when I said that one of the guardians had a fear element, and I had a feeling we were thinking the same thing. The only dragon that knew more about fear was its elemental, so the guardian may be able to figure out what happened to Eclypse today.

"So when do we leave?" Flame asked

"Well, 'We' is a strong term." Spyro began, "The guardians are only allowing six of us to go, and Eclypse, Equinox, Cynder, and I all have to go, so that only leaves two spots left."

"What? Why?" Flame asked angrily

"We suffered enough causalities during the fight last week." Spyro explained calmly, "They don't want anymore. So we need to think carefully about who we are going to bring

_Switches to Eclypse_

The moment those words left Spyros mouth, I began to think. Back on Earth, I had played WAY to many video games, but luckily, it seemed like that was about to pay off. Strategy came easy to me due to a lot of the games I played, such as Fire Emblem, Final Fantasy, and so on.

"Ok, I need everyone to tell me what they can bring to a fight." I told everyone.

Everyone, other than Spyro, Cynder, and Equinox, began to list off skills, strengths, and weaknesses they all had and I began to mentally organize everyone into three categories. Attack, Defense, and Support. Vi'Locke, Getsuga, Spyro, Cynder, and myself fell into the attack category due to our speed and strength. Kyser, Flame, and Equinox fell into the defense category due to their sheer defense and resistance. Then there was Arc and Ember. When they told me their abilities, I was actually quite surprised, as I didn't even know what they could do was possible.

Arc's element was Electricity. Normally, Electricity could be channeled into several different attacks such as projectiles and physical strikes. However, Arc had figured out a way to pinpoint certain muscles in a dragon's body and send electrical charges though them, causing that dragon to increase in attributes such as speed or strength. He could even weaken enemies from a distance by paralyzing muscles in their body for a certain amount of time.

Ember, of course, had the fire element. Normally she was just like any other dragon, however, the necklace that she wears is special. The heart-shaped crystal was a form of healing gem that could heal other people without being broken. However, it required her to focus her element through it and it healed a little bit slower than a normal healing crystal. But the advantage was that, while she lacked in overall strength, her necklace not only stored mana along with her own, and the necklace didn't need a lot of energy in order to work.

"How many Crystals can we bring with us?" I asked

"A lot of dragons are still hurt from the elementals attack, so we aren't going to be able to bring many." Cynder told me.

"Alright then." I said, "So obviously Ember is going to have to come with us."

As I said that, Ember jumped into the air with joy. Most likely just because she would have some more time with Spyro. Cynder gave me and her an annoyed look

"Ember, I get that you really like Spyro." I said

"Isn't that the understatement of the year." Flame laughed

"None the less." I continued, "You can't just focus on him. Your job is to make sure ALL of us stay alive. Got it?"

Ember looked a little disappointed, but a smile quickly returned to her face, "Got it!" she said happily.

"Now, I think it would be best if Flame also came with us." I said

"Why me?" Flame asked

"Kyser can't go as he's still hurt from a couple days ago, and we need another tank." I explained. I quickly got confused looks from everyone at the table other than Equinox

"What's that?" Arc asked

"In our world, tanks are people who absorb as much damage as possible." Equinox explained, "Their job is to make sure that the enemy is distracted while the other members of the group can get some damage in."

"So I'm basically bait." Flame said sadly

"Not exactly." I told him. "You are also supposed to deal damage to the enemy, and the advantage of being a tank is that you get priority on healing."

"Ok, that actually sounds pretty awesome!" Flame said excitedly.

"Glad to hear it." I said, "Alright, I'll go tell the guardians about the plan and ask if they have any more information on the attack." I grabbed my bag and started to head for the temple, "See you guys later."

"Wait. Before you go," Getsuga began, "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, what's up?" I said

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Everyone burst out laughing

_Switches to Cynder_

As Spyro began to explain the situation to Getsuga, I decided to talk to Equinox

"So, how was class with Hunter?" I asked her

"Uh… good." She told me, "He was really helpful…"

Something told me that Equinox was thinking about something, "You ok?" I asked, "You seem a little… off."

Equinox sighed, "Its Eclypse, ever since the attack earlier today, he's been acting really weird. During class he just seemed a little out of it."

It seemed like Eclypse was still worried about his vision. "Don't worry." I assured her, "He got hit by a fear attack earlier, everyone is a little startled after going through that for the first time."

"Yeah, but still…" She said, "He's never been like this before, even when he got picked on back in our world. He usually tells me if something is wrong…"

"Trust me," I told her, "By tomorrow, he'll go back to being the same Eclypse you have always known. He just needs some time to think."

Equinox sighed again, "Alright, hopefully your right about this."

Somewhere in the building a bell rang, signaling that it was time to return to our classes.

"Come on, we've got class." I told her

_10 Minutes Later_

Our fourth period was a fairly new class to the temple, Joint Combat. It taught how to work and fight together with other dragons as one, singular unit.

"All right class." Terrador yelled, "Since this class has started, you have been working with only one other dragon. On the battlefield, you may not have the luxury of choosing your partner. So today, I will be assigning you partners and you will spar with other groups' tournament-style based on your strengths and weaknesses. The groups' are…"

Terrador began to list off pairs of names. As each group was named, I heard groans of disappointment and gasps of excitement. Ember was paired with Vi'Locke, Flame was paired with Getsuga, Kyser was paired with Arc, Spyro was paired with Equinox, and I was paired with Eclypse.

"Next week, you will spar in these groups until two groups remain. Those two groups will then spar in one final match to determine the victor." Terrador explained, "The bracket will be posted outside of this room. You will have the rest of the week to practice, but next week we will begin with matches."

I started to look for Eclypse and found him standing by the door, holding a medium sized package wrapped in leather.

"Got the gems for tomorrow." He said sadly, "We only have enough for each of us to have one health and mana crystal each."

"Well, at least we have them." I shrugged, "C'mon, let's start practicing."

For the next hour and a half we worked on our teamwork and creating new attacks. It turned out that what Ignitus said about the two of us sharing a connection also transferred to our fighting styles as well. We flowed very well together, almost as if I was working with myself.

**New Abilities Learned: Cynder, Eclypse**

**Joint: Northern Winds: Creates a large flurry using Eclypse's Ice Element and Cynder's Wind Element that freezes all enemies in AOE**

**Joint: Black Chain: Cynder uses Eclypse's Ice Chain in conjunction with her Shadow Element to trap and damage enemies**

**Joint: Dark Resonance: Cynder and Eclypse unleash a barrage of physical attacks on the enemy together**

_Switches to Spyro_

"Ok…" I panted, "I think that's enough practice for today Equinox."

We were exhausted. We had worked non-stop for the past hour on creating joint attacks and I was happy with our results. I saw a lot of improvement in not only our team work, but our strength in general.

**New Abilities Learned: Spyro, Equinox**

**Joint: Lightning Rod: Equinox creates a ring of metal pillars that Spyro's Electricity Element bounces off of, doing damage to all enemies inside the ring**

**Joint: Wild Fire: Equinox wraps enemies in her Vine Whip that Spyro then ignites, burning all enemies**

**Joint: Light Resonance: Spyro and Equinox unleash a barrage of physical attacks on the enemy together**

"Alright class!" Terrador announced, "We are out of time for today, but try to get some more practice in with your partner outside of class! Class dismissed!"

We all began to walk out of the class room. Every last one of us were panting the entire way out. All of our stamina and mana had been completely sapped from training

"Dear Ancestors…" I panted, "If practice makes us this tired, what's tomorrow going to be like?"

"Well… at least we'll have crystals, right?" Equinox said

"Well, crystal is more accurate." Cynder replied, "We only have enough for one of each kind per person."

"Shit." Equinox swore.

"Come on guys, we can do this!" Ember said enthusiastically, "Last time you fought the elementals, Spyro took both of them out on his own, and this time you have Flame and I!"

"Not to mention we have our upgraded elements and some more experience." Equinox told her

"Right! We have nothing to worry about! We've got this!" Flame joined in

_6 hours later (Eclypse)_

"Good night Arc." I said sleepily, exhausted from the events of today.

"G'night Eclypse." He responded as we both flopped onto our beds. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. So much had happened today, and all so suddenly. The attack, the vision, and then my eyes. For one of the first times since I came here, I was scared. I was scared of the future. I was scared of myself. But most of all, I was scared of my friends getting hurt.

I held up my hand and began to look at the Draco-Gear. Why, out of all the people in the world, were Equinox and I the ones to find these? Was it luck? Was it destiny? The more I thought about it the more I realized I didn't care why we had them. The only thing that really mattered now is what we did with this power, and I knew exactly what I was going to do with it. I was going to use it to help others. I was going to use it to make a difference.

I put my headphones on and hit shuffle and _Just One Yesterday_ by Fallout Boy, a personal favorite of mine, began to play. I slowly felt sleep take hold of my mind and I fell into unconsciousness.

As Eclypse slept, a crimson red light shined across the Draco-Gear's crystal, then quickly faded away, as if it never been there at all.

_HAPPY SPOOPY COSPLAY DAY EVERYONE! Once again, I apologize for the time it takes to get chapters out now, but I have school, sports and other various things I also have to do. I wanted to get this chapter out around Halloween time as a little gift for you guys. This year I'm dressed as Jack Skellington from The Nightmare before Christmas, one of my favorite movies of all time (Other movies include Lion King, Big Hero 6, and my personal favorite, Lilo and Stitch). Happy Halloween, and I will see you in the next chapter!_

_-Eclypse_


	23. Chapter 23: The War's Beginning

_The Following Events Took Place on November 5__th__, 2015_

_Eclypse: I'M 15! YES! DRIVERS PERMIT! FALLOUT 4! VARIOUS OTHER THINGS!_

_Equinox: You do realize that you can't drive without someone else in the car until next year and Fallout 4 doesn't come out for another five days, right?_

_Eclypse: ….FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFU (Censored)_

_1 Hour Later_

_Equinox: Better?_

_Eclypse: *Eating a Snickers* Better. Let's do the disclaimer._

_Equinox: Alright. We do not own the rights to The Legend of Spyro, The Spyro Franchise, or any material referenced in this story_

_Eclypse: So, according to copyright law, you can't sue us. Enjoy the chapter! *Begins messing with various mechanical devices and fireworks*_

_Equinox: Wait, what are you doing?_

_Eclypse: Setting up a countdown clock for Fallout 4._

**Chapter 23: The War's Beginning**

_Starts from Eclypse_

"Ugh, how much longer until we get there? Flame asked.

"Not too much longer, about 30 minutes until we reach Scalerun." Spyro answered, tossing him a cooked piece of meat, fresh from the fire. We had been flying from Warfang to Scalerun for the past 3 hours after getting up at around 4:00AM. We were currently taking a quick rest before the fight to regain some energy and prepare ourselves.

"Good, because flying in this armor is NOT easy." Flame replied. Before we had left, the guardians had given Flame and Ember armor for the fight. They had given Flame heavy armor while they gave Ember a weighted cloak so she could still get to us quickly but not be completely defenseless.

"So everyone remember the plan?" I asked

"Umm….. plan?" Flame asked, Ember quickly face-palmed, or was it face-clawed? Maw-Palmed? I was thinking way too hard about this.

"Alright, I'll go over it again." I told him, "We are going to be separated into two groups. Equinox and Spyro will be one group while you, Cynder, and I are another."

"What about Ember?" He asked

"Ember will be hopping between groups depending on where she is needed." I replied, "If Ember isn't with you and you need help, Spyro or Flame will shoot a flare into the sky. Ember will then head to that group."

"Got it." Ember and Flame replied

"I think I know the rest." Equinox interrupted, "Flame and I will try to provoke the Grublins and Apes so that they attack us instead of the rest of you while you, Cynder, and Spyro deal damage."

"That's pretty much it." I said, "Everyone understand the plan now?"

A collective "Yes" was heard from the group.

"Alright then." Spyro said as he got up, "Let's get moving."

_30 Minutes Later_

"Holy shit…" I said in shock. The city was gigantic. Almost three times the size of Warfang. A lot of the buildings seemed to be made out of Steel or iron with a wooden roof. Some of which were currently on fire.

"If the elementals have Fire or Poison, we are so fucked." Flame told me

"Why's that?" Equinox asked

"Because last time I checked, Acid and Heat don't mix well with metal." He explained

"True." She replied

"So, where should we go?" Ember asked

"You will come with Equinox and I first to the far left of the city." Spyro told us, "Flames group will go over to the other side and we will work our way towards the center. Once we meet up, we will go where ever else we are needed."

"Sounds good." I said, "Try to help as many innocents as you can and try to find the Guardians of this city. We could use their help."

"Or they could use ours." Cynder replied, "Let's get going."

The six of us separated into two groups and flew down to the opposite sides of the city. As we flew, we saw hundreds of Grublins, some of which were surrounding the corpses of innocent dragons.

"_Shit… We weren't fast enough…"_ I thought.

"Hey, you alright?" Flame asked. The pain I was feeling must have shown on my face. I quickly steeled myself and put the images of the dead bodies in the back of my mind.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied sternly, "Let's keep moving."

As we flew, I spotted a small group of around three to four earth and shadow dragons being chased by Apes. The dragons looked to be in their teens and they weren't very fast.

"Down there!" I yelled, "Come on!"

We all quickly dived down to ground level in between the group of dragons and the Apes. Flame got there before Cynder and me due to the weight of his armor.

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU UNDEAD SACKS OF SHIT!" He yelled furiously. I had never seen Flame like this. He was usually so laid back and calm. Luckily, his yelling seemed to shift the apes' attention to Flame rather than the juvenile dragons and they began to run at him.

"Cynder! Black Chain, like we practiced!" I yelled as a rope of chains formed in my hand.

"Got it!" she said. I threw her the chain and she caught it as she flew up into the air. She then dove back to the ground and was swallowed into it using her shadow element. She then quickly re-appeared by the apes and began to dive in and out of the ground while wrapping some of them in the chain. She finished by wrapping the chain to a nearby lantern pole and I pulled hard on it, causing the chain to tighten. I could hear the sound of bones breaking from the apes. I then focused my element into the chain and spikes popped out from some of the links, impaling the apes.

Flame was currently fighting off the remainder of the apes. Setting a large amount of them on fire using his element. Cynder and I rushed in, helping him take the rest of them out using physical attacks to save our mana for later. Once we finished them off, we walked over to the dragons that had been attacked.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" I asked them. A male shadow dragon walked up to me.

"Uh… yeah… we're ok…." He told me, obviously uncomfortable with what I was, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." I responded, "Come with us, we'll find you someplace safe."

_Switches to Equinox_

While we were flying, we had found a large cluster of Grublins and Apes surrounding a house, desperately clawing at the door. On closer observation, we saw that a small family was trapped inside.

"They haven't noticed us yet." I told Spyro, "Lets hit them with Lightning Rod before they do."

He nodded in agreement and we flew down into a dark alley way close to the horde.

"Wait, how are we going to get Equinox into the center of all those Apes and Grublins?" Ember asked

We thought for a second and suddenly, Spyro had an idea.

"Equinox, try digging through the ground using your element." He told me, "Once you get to the center, burst out and create the pillars."

"Ok, I'll give it a shot." I told him. I focused my element into the ground and was suddenly swallowed by it. By using my element, I was able to move underground with ease, almost as if I was swimming.

_**New Ability: Equinox**_

_**Burrow**_

Once I was around the area where the Grublins where, I steeled myself and flew out of the ground and into the air. As soon as they saw me I had begun to create the seven pillars of metal, six forming a ring around the horde and one in the center of it.

"NOW!" I yelled to Spyro. He immediately began to take action, shooting a large bolt of electricity at the middle spire. I watched from the sky as the electricity began to jump from each of the pillars, eventually creating a ring of thunder that electrocuted everyone inside of it. I had intentionally insulated the outward facing side all of the spires except for the middle one using stone so the lightning wouldn't hurt anyone inside the metal houses.

Once the Grublins and Apes had been finished off, we quickly ran to the house with the family inside to check on them. They immediately opened the door when we knocked.

"Are you three alright?" Spyro asked

"My husband and I are fine," the female wind dragon said frantically, "But our daughter, Flurra, was hurt by an ape while we were running here!"

"Ember, go inside and help their daughter." Spyro commanded.

"On it!" She responded.

She ran inside and found a small dragon, around the age of 6, laying on the floor with multiple scratch marks on her body. There was a small puddle of blood on the floor surrounding her. "Don't worry," Ember reassured her, "You're going to be alright." Ember took a deep breath and a light radiated from her necklace. At the same time, a pink aura formed around the infant dragon, and her wounds began to heal. The four of us watched as Ember worked and, soon enough, the dragon had enough strength to stand back up.

As soon as Ember had finished, the father ran up and hugged her, with tears in his eyes, "Thank you all so much…" He choked out, "We were both so worried she wasn't going to make it…"

"No problem, helping people is what we're here to do!" Ember smiled

"You wouldn't happen to know where the guardians would be, would you?" I asked

Eventually, the family of dragons calmed down enough to answer my question. "As a matter of fact," The female dragon responded, "When we were surrounded by that horde, Umbrax, this city's Shadow Guardian, held them off long enough so we could escape. Keep on heading west and you should find him there, and he should be able to lead you to the rest of the Guardians."

"Alright, thanks!" I told her, "We will send someone for you three after the fighting stops."

We left the building and started to fly towards where she had told us. After about a minute of flying, a flare shot up into the sky.

_Switches to Eclypse_

We took the group of teenage dragons to an abandoned house. It was already looted so it wasn't likely that anyone would come back here and although it had a small amount of damage, it was still fairly intact.

"Barricade the doors and windows." Cynder told them, "Once the fighting is over, we will send someone after you. Until then, don't open that door for anyone."

"Alright. Thank you." The male shadow dragon said. We began to leave when he waved me over to him and his group.

"Yeah, what it is?" I asked him

"I just wanted to say thanks again, and that you aren't what the rumors said you were." He told me.

"Thanks." I told him, "Just trying to do what I can."

He gave me a small smile as he waved us goodbye. It felt good to make a good first impression for once since I came to this world.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Flame asked

"They probably haven't gotten too far because of Ember's obsession of Spyro." I laughed. Flame and Cynder joined my laughter.

"Yeah, you would think that." Flame responded, "But you don't know Ember like I do. She can have some real determination when she needs to. Especially in a situation like this. Trust me."

"How come I haven't seen this side of her?" Cynder asked, "It make her a lot more likeable, at least to me."

"Well, in a way, you kinda have already." Flame smirked

"If you are even implying that her crush on Spyro is her showing her determination, then Grublins aren't the only thing you'll need to worry about." Cynder threatened.

"Should we really be focused on this right now?" I asked them, "There may or may not be a war going on below us.

Cynder sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

We landed on top of one of the many houses in the area. From there, we could see that a large horde was attacking something slumped on the ground, but it definitely wasn't a normal dragon, it was too large.

"I think that may be one of the guardians!" I told Flame and Cynder, "You guys head down and get them off of him, I'll stay up here and cover you."

"On it." Flame nodded as they both proceeded to fly down towards the Guardian. I began to charge my Ice Shot. I saw a group of Apes and Grublins bunched together close to where they were going to land and fired, freezing around four of them. Once Flame and Cynder began to attack the Grublins and Apes on the guardian, I moved my attention to the ones surrounding them. If I couldn't keep them of Flame and Cynder they would get overpowered by their sheer numbers.

_Switches to Cynder_

"Why can't you just use a Fear attack to get them off of him?" Flame yelled as he continued to pry the swarm of undead off of the guardian

"Because the guardian would get hit too, and I REALLY don't think he's in the condition for that." I yelled back

"Well, there has to be something we can do to speed this up! If we don't, all that's going to be left when we finally get to him is a skeleton!"

He wasn't wrong. We weren't moving fast enough. We couldn't use our elements without him being hurt in the process.

"_Unless…"_ I thought, "Eclypse! When I say so, aim for the Guardian's legs!"

"What? Why?" He yelled back

"Just trust me!" I told him, "Focus on getting the guardians legs exposed, Flame."

"On it." He answered. It took a lot less time to get them off of the Guardian's legs, as we had less work to do. Eventually, we got enough of them off so Eclypse had a clear shot of his legs.

"Now!" I yelled to Eclypse. He took a few seconds to charge his shot and then launched it. Luckily, he was able to get the shot in, connecting the Guardian to the ground.

"_Perfect."_ I thought. I flew back and began to use my Slipstream ability, causing me to fly even faster. As I turned back, I focused my wind element into an aura and I began to spin. This caused a small tornado to form around me. As I flew over the Guardian, all of the Apes and Grublins were caught in the vortex and flung off.

"Hurry! Give him some health crystals!" I yelled as soon as I landed, "They're going to come back as soon as they get up!"

As Flame and Eclypse began to heal the now uncovered Guardian, I attempted to subdue as much of the horde as I could using Fear attacks.

_Switches to Eclypse_

"Flame, get the ice off her paws, I'll get started on healing him." I commanded. He nodded and a soft flame began to leave his maw. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the red crystal inside. I then cracked it on the black-scaled dragon's body and a red energy seeped into her wounds. However, the crystal only healed a fraction of the large amount of wounds on her body.

"Shit… Flame! Cynder!" I called, "I need both of your crystals to heal the Guardian completely!"

"Got it!" Cynder yelled back. She then grabbed her crystal from a slot in her armor with her maw and threw it at me. I caught it mid-flight and Flame handed me his. I immediately broke both on the Guardian and her wounds began to heal. Soon enough, the Guardian had enough energy to stand back up.

"Are you ok?" I asked the Dragoness. Suddenly, I was locked into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much!" The Guardian said excitedly, "I don't know what would have happened to me if you three hadn't come along!"

"Please…" I choked out, "Let… Me… Down…"

"Oh! Sorry!" She apologized hastily as she put me back on the ground, "I'm Umbrus, Scalerun's Shadow Guardian!"

Umbrus was a little smaller than the guardians I had seen previously, but still larger than a normal dragon. She had short, pink hair, a trait in dragons that seemed to be rare, and several faded yellow horns similar to Cynder's. Her tail blade was comprised of four horizontal curved blades, two on each side of her tail.

"Nice to meet you…" I told her between coughs, "I'm Eclypse. That's Flame and the one fighting off the Grublins and Apes is Cynder."

"SOME HELP WOULD BE APRECIATED!" Cynder yelled at me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. But before I could even run towards her, Umbrus walked forward towards the large horde. Suddenly, black, tentacle-like appendages sprouted from her back, swam through the ground, and impaled a large amount of Grublins. After a second, she retracted the appendages and the corpses of her attack's victims fell to the ground. The remainder of the horde stared at the now lifeless bodies of their former comrades and then look back up at Umbrus.

"Get out." Umbrus threatened. The remaining Apes and Grublins took no time following her order and were soon out of sight.

"Well, that takes care of that." Umbrus said with a smile. We all looked at her in fear, "What? Too much?" She asked us innocently

"A little bit, yeah." Flame said. All she did in response was let out a small giggle. This dragon scared me.

All of a sudden, I saw multiple streaks of metal shoot towards Cynder and impale themselves into her body. Cynder let out a cry of pain.

"Cynder!" Flame yelled as she fell to the ground. I looked up and saw that there were around five Apes armed with crossbows perched up on a roof attempting to escape. I threw an Icicle Grenade up towards them and ran over to Cynder. While she did have armor on, it only covered so much. Most dragon armor had to be designed that way so it wouldn't restrict movement or flight. The arrows had hit two of her legs and her stomach area. She was bleeding out.

"Call the others! NOW!" I shouted at Flame. He nodded and fired a flare into the sky. I reached into my pocket instinctively for a crystal, but I had already used it to heal Umbrus.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed. Cynder had blacked out from the pain, and was losing blood faster and faster. I couldn't remove the arrows, as that would only cause her to bleed even more. All we can do is wait for the others…

_Ok, another chapter complete! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Rate or Review my story. Any criticism helps me. Also, what do you think of Umbrus? Anyway, see you next chapter!_

_-Eclypse _


	24. Chapter 24: The War's Beginning Part 2

_Eclypse: WELP LIFE, I'M ON VACATION SO I'M GONNA WORK ON THE FIC_

_Life: NOPE, SOMEONE TOOK YOUR COMPUTER_

_Eclypse: Ok… wELL ILL JUST DO IT NEXT WEEK THE-_

_Life: BOOM. SWIM AND SCHOOL._

_Eclypse: Ok… Can… I PLEASE… WORK NOW?_

_Life: NO. MORE SWIM. MORE SCHOOL. FINALS WORK. AAAAAAND YOU ARE SICK. HAVE FUN BITCH_

_Eclypse: *Sniff* I do not own the Spyro Franchise, The Legend of Spyro, or any form of media referenced in this story. *Cough* Eclypse, Equinox, and Umbrus are my characters and all other OC's belong to their respective owners. Welcome to the next chapter. I'm gonna go suffer in my corner._

**Chapter 24: The War's Beginning Part 2**

_Starts from Equinox_

"The Flare came from around the area that family told us to go!" Spyro told us worriedly, "Come on! We have to hurry!"

"Right!" Ember and I said in unison. We began to fly at twice the speed we had been flying at previously.

"_Damn it Eclypse…" _I thought_, "What did you get yourself into this time?"_

After around two minutes of flying, we eventually found Eclypse and Flame with another dragon, who I could only assume was a guardian due to her height, standing around an unconscious Cynder who laid in a puddle of her own blood.

"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled as he landed and ran to her. She had multiple arrows sticking out of her body and was losing a lot of blood, "What happened?"

"We were fighting off a group of Apes and Cynder was shot by some apes." Flame explained, "We had already used up all of our crystals healing her." Flame pointed to the Guardian.

"Hello!" Umbrus said gleefully

"We need to get her to a medical ward." Eclypse said frantically, "Umbrus told me that the temple here still has some doctors in it, but she may not make it if we don't stop the blood."

"I'm on it." Ember told us as she prepared to heal Cynder.

"Wait," I said, "If you heal her with the arrows still in her, wouldn't the flesh just grow back around them?"

"She's right." Eclypse realized, "We need to get them removed before we can heal her. If the flesh heals around them, the arrow heads might get left inside her body and could potentially kill her!"

"But she won't make it unless we heal her now!" Spyro yelled angrily, "Can't you just remove the arrows?"

"I wish we could," Eclypse said solemnly, "But if we were to do that, she would bleed even faster. The arrows are slowing the blood flow, but not completely stopping it."

Spyro began to tremble with rage, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He yelled as he shot Eclypse with a fire ball, Eclypse was thrown against the side of a building. When he hit it, he coughed up blood. Spyro quickly ran over and stood over him. "IF YOU WERE PAYING MORE ATTENTION YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THOSE APES, AND CYNDER WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SHOT!" I could have sworn I saw some of his scales changing color.

"GET OFF HIM!" I yelled, "THIS ISN'T HIS FAULT!"

Spyro turned around to face me. "DON'T TRY TO DEFEND HIM! IT WAS HIS IDEA FOR US TO SPLIT UP! IF WE HADN'T, I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT CYNDER!" More of his scales changed from purple to black.

"WELL, KILLING HIM WON'T HELP!" I argued

"Yeah…" Spyro admitted in an almost demonic tone, "But it will make me feel a hell of a lot better." He began to charge another ball of flame in his maw. He was shooting to kill.

"NO!" Flame yelled as he charged into Spyro, knocking him over just before he released the gigantic ball of flame. His attack barely missed Eclypse and actually melted some of the metal of the building it hit.

Wait… The metal…

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Flame yelled as he pinned him down, "THE SPYRO I KNOW WOULDN'T DO THIS!"

"Wait!" I yelled, "I know how to help Cynder!"

Everyone immediately stopped yelling and looked at me.

"Ember, I need to you to heat this up to a point near to where it would melt." I said as I formed a small, metal rod in my hand.

She looked confused, but she did it anyway. A part of the metal now had an orange glow.

"Perfect. Time to see if the three years of middle school health class paid off." I joked as I walked over to where Cynder was and pulled one of the arrows out of her body.

"What are you doing?!" Ember asked frantically as she ran over to me, "I thought you said if the arrows were removed that she would bleed faster!"

"That's why I'm closing her wounds." I said calmly as I began to work, "Back in my world, we have a medical process call cauterizing. We use an intense amount of heat to clean and seal open wounds. It's sort of like welding, except with flesh instead of metal. It won't completely heal her, but it will help her."

I finished with the first wound and pulled out another arrow to start on the next.

"Do you need my help at all?" Ember asked me.

"Not now," I told her, "You can't heal her until I get all the arrows out first. What I need you to do is check on Eclypse."

"Alright. I'm on it." She nodded and ran over to the building wall that Eclypse was slouched against.

_10 Minutes Later_

"Ok… Done." I sighed with relief, "We should be able to get her to the temple without her bleeding out."

Spyro had calmed down from earlier and ran over to check on her. "I'll take her." He volunteered, "I'm the fastest flyer out of all of us."

"Alright. Umbrus!" I called, "Which way to the temple?"

"Let's see…"She thought out loud, "Head that way and take a left at the Plaza."

"Thank you." Spyro told Umbrus as he slung Cynder over his back, "Hey Equinox."

"Yeah?" I asked

"Apologize to Eclypse for me." He said sadly as he began to fly towards the temple.

I got up and ran over to Eclypse. He had just regained consciousness and Flame was helping him up as Ember finished healing him.

"Well, that certainly happened." He weakly joked, "Hopefully my headphones survived that."

One thing I had learned about Eclypse back in our world was that no matter how many times you beat him down, he would always get back up smiling.

"Yeah…" I laughed, "Spyro just took Cynder to the temple. I removed the arrows and cauterized her wounds, so she should be ok."

"Awesome." Eclypse sighed with relief, "Anyway, since we're all together, should we get back to looking for the Elementals?"

"Yeah… About that…" Ember said fearfully, "I think we don't need to look very hard."

We looked to where Ember was staring and saw the two gigantic dragons in the distance wreaking havoc on the city with wind and fire.

"You just HAD to say Fire, didn't you Flame?" I asked accusingly.

"Hey! This isn't my fault!" Flame objected

"This is NOT the time to be arguing." Ember told them, "Right now, we need to figure out a way to take down two elementals without Spyro or Cynder and with only two healing crystals."

"I can help!" Umbrus volunteered. We could definitely use her help considering we were down two dragons, especially after seeing her tear those apes apart.

_Switches to Eclypse_

"Alright. Let me think for a second." I told everyone. I took a look at the Wind and Fire elementals. The Fire Elemental has dark red scales and an underbelly that almost looked as if it was made of gold. He also had horns that curled to the front of his maw. But what interested me the most was his tail. Instead of a tail-blade or mace, he had a large fireball on the end of his tail. However, the Wind Elemental made his tail look normal. Her body, instead of being covered in skin, were actually covered in feathers, as well as her wings. Additionally, she had four wings instead of two. Her main coat color was a purple that was very similar to Spyro's and had light accents of yellow. She also wore many gold bangles around her ankles, neck, and horns.

This was not going to be easy. For starters, the Wind Elemental was incredibly fast, which was going to make it very difficult to get on the back of her neck. Equinox or I could use our elements to bring her down to the ground, but if I used my ice chain or Equinox used a vine, it could easily be destroyed by the Fire Elemental. This meant that we would have to take care of the Fire Elemental first, which created even more problems. The Fire Elemental seemed to be INCREDIBLY violent, constantly thrashing about and attacking almost anything that moves. How the hell were we going to get on that thing's back?

Then, I got an Idea.

"Flame, Ember, Umbrus." I said, "Keep the Wind Elemental off of us. Equinox and I need to take care of the Fire Elemental before her if we want a chance of getting to her crystal."

"Okie Dokie!" Umbrus said with a smile.

"Equinox, when I give the signal, go for the Fire Elemental's crystal." I told her, "Until then, follow me."

"Got it." She confirmed, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to play with fire." I told her as I slid my hood over my head and put my headphones on under it, "Let's go."

_Five Minutes Later_

The five of us hid in an alleyway close to the Elementals. We had to walk there because, if we had flown, the Elementals would have surely noticed us immediately, and we did not need any more casualties.

"Ok, is everybody ready?" I asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Flame responded

"Yep!" Umbrus replied

"Ready!" Ember replied

"Let's do it." Equinox told me

"Alright." I said, "Go!"

We ran out from the alleyway and immediately split up into our two groups. I dashed towards the Fire Elemental. He stopped destroying a random building and turned his attention towards me.

_"__Perfect." _I thought. He began to shoot fireballs from his maw. I dodged them and kept on running at him. The pure heat radiating from his attacks started to make me sweat, but I needed to keep on running.

"Try and keep up!" I yelled at the Elemental. It seemed like he understood what I had said, as he started to chase me in a fit of rage. I darted towards a pathway that led into a large street. Despite his incredible size, he was able to run much faster than I originally suspected. I had to really push myself to keep ahead of him.

The street had many sudden turns and stops in it. I used my Ice element to create curves which I could drift on to maintain my speed and my sword to hook on to lamp posts to give me bursts of speed. As I continue to run, the fire elemental shot even more fire balls at me. I managed to dodge most of them, but there were a couple of time when he landed a hit. Although I was taking damage, my coat and scales were very flame resistant.

_"__C'mon, just a little more."_ I thought to myself as I dashed through the city. I was starting to run out of energy, and my mana consumption was not helping, but I couldn't stop now.

As I turned the next corner, I saw that the road led into what seemed to be a Bazaar with many shops selling weapons, books, and furniture among other things. But the problem was that at the end of the bazaar was a dead end.

There was nowhere else to run.

The elemental reached the Bazaar and began to move at almost double the pace he was previously. I fired a few Blizzard shots at him to try to slow him down, but any ice that formed on him was almost instantly melted away and barely slowed him down. I reached the end of the street. My back was to the wall, I was almost out of mana, and a giant, fire breathing, god-like dragon was about to kill me.

It had went exactly as I had planned.

Before the elemental could get over to me, I quickly reached for my mana crystal and broke it. My mana restored to around three-fourths of its max.

"EQUINOX!" I yelled, "NOW!"

As Equinox leapt out from under the ground, I activated my momentum, Diamond Storm. A sudden cold surged through my body as a blue light radiated from my hands and wings. I flew up into the sky and fired hundreds of ice shards at the elemental. I had absolutely no idea if this would work or not. My normal attacks barely affected him. So even though Diamond Storm could freeze enemies solid, this was an elemental, the Fire Elemental to be exact. I had no idea how much it would affect him, and I had a feeling that even if it does, it won't take too long to break free.

Ice began to slowly form around his limbs and body, restricting his movement severely and, more importantly, giving Equinox a window to attack. She flew up into the air and quickly rushed back down onto his neck where Spyro had told us the crystal controlling him was. She summoned her sword and, as the ice was melting off of the elementals body, slashed at the crystal and destroyed it. The elemental let out a roar of pain and fell to the ground.

"YEAH-HEA!" Equinox yelled triumphantly as she hovered in the air. We were incredibly that had worked. While I had had some momentum stored up from fighting Grublins and Spyro attacking me, It had depleted over time and, when I had started running, I only had about a half charge. However, while training with Cynder, I had discovered that sprinting, using the sword, and even just experimenting with my elements increased my momentum, although attacking or taking hits increased it more. While I had been running through the streets, my momentum was building little by little up to when we got to the Bazaar. The Blizzard shots I fired at the elemental weren't just to slow it down, but to also top off my momentum.

"Nice job!" I panted, "C'mon, we got to get back to the others."

_A few minutes later_

When we got back, everyone was still fighting back the Wind Elemental.

"Did you guys take care of the Elemental?" Ember asked

"Yeah," Equinox responded, "Though, Eclypse could use some healing."

Ember nodded and began to heal me. After a few seconds the bar on my Draco-Gear read that I was back to peak condition.

"Thanks." I told her.

"No problem. Ember responded, "So how are we going to take care of the Wind Elemental?"

"I think I have an idea." Equinox told her, "You, Flame, and I are going to get its attention. Eclypse and Umbrus are going to stop it from moving around too much."

"Alright, I'll go get Flame. Eclypse, can you go get Umbrus?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, I'll go head over." I said as I opened my wings and began to fly over to her.

Flame and Umbrus were doing their best to hold off the wind elemental, but from what I saw, they weren't going to last for much longer. Not without some help at least. I quickly dived to where Umbrus was. She was trying to pull the Wind elemental to the ground using the shadow tendrils she had shown off earlier.

"Cavalries' here." I joked as I landed.

"Nice to see ya." Umbrus grunted. While the tendrils were made off shadow magic, it seemed that they still were a part of her body, "Can you help me out?"

"Yeah, I think I can."" I grinned as I scrolled through my phone for a song. I found one from my absolute favorite band and started it. "Follow me. The others are going to distract the elemental."

Umbrus nodded

_Nicotine: Panic at the Disco_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_

Umbrus and I flew up the side of a large building. The Elemental attacked us with various wind attacks that threw off our flying but we recovered and kept going

"Wait for it..." I told her

_I've lost control and I don't want it back_

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

_It's a fucking drag_

Equinox, Flame, and Ember all came out at once and began to attack the elemental. It's focus shifted to them so Umbrus and I were able to make it to the top of the building.

"Ready?" I asked her.

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

"You betcha." She replied with a smile

"Alright." I told her, "Lets go."

_You're worse than nicotine_

_You're worse than nicotine_

I quickly summoned two ice chains and froze one end of each to the building while Umbrus used her Shadow Tendrils to go for the wings of the elemental. She was able to grab one of them but the other three were just out of her reach. I began to fly around the legs of the elemental.

_It's better to burn than to fade away_

_It's better to leave than to be replaced_

_I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match_

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

_It's a fucking drag_

After I had finished on her legs, I went straight for the maw. I could slowly feel more of my mana draining with each link I formed. Then, as soon as I had reached the maw of the dragon, I saw thorny vines erupt from the ground and reinforce the chains that I had already made. The vines wrapped around the dragons legs and she cried out in pain.

"You're welcome!" I barely heard Equinox shout over my music. I laughed a little bit. She had used her momentum **Overgrow** to help me.

I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you

So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do

As I began to fly around the elementals maw, she created huge gusts of wind using her wings that would have blown me away if I hadn't had my chain. But even then I had to use almost all of my strength to keep myself from being blown away.

_You're worse than nicotine_

_You're worse than nicotine_

Even though I had been healed by Ember, I was hurting, as well as everyone else. The winds that this elemental was creating felt as if they were tearing my skin off. My mana consumption from the chain was not helping either. I was incredibly tired, I needed to end this now.

I finished wrapping my chain around the elementals maw and froze it to the upper part of it. But the moment I did she broke free of Umbrus's tendrils and quickly blew me back against the side of a building using her wings.

"_Seriously? Again?" _I thought to myself as I flew through the air. Before I hit the building, I created a ramp of ice that changed my direction downward. I ran down the side of the building and landed around the area where the rest of the group was.

_Just one more hit and then we're through_

_'Cause you could never love me back_

_Cut every tie I have to you_

_'Cause your love's a fucking drag_

"Flame! Mana Crystal!" I yelled

"Got it!" He yelled back as he grabbed his crystal from his armor and tossed it to me. I quickly broke it and energy rushed through my body.

"Equinox, do you think it would be possible to use a vine to slingshot me to the top of that building?" I asked

"Let me guess, you got the idea from RWBY?" She asked

"Pretty much." I responded, "Now let's end this."

Equinox quickly created two metal pillars using the ground around her and attached a vine between them both. She then flew up and grabbed the middle of it with her sword and flew back. I stood on top of the swords point and could feel the tension in the vine.

"GO!" I yelled

Equinox's sword vanished into thin air and the vine launched me towards the top of the building where Umbrus was.

_But I need it so bad_

_Your love's a fucking drag_

_But I need it so bad_

"Hold her down!" I told her, "I can take care of it from there!"

She nodded and attempted to grab the Elementals wings again. Luckily it worked this time and two of her wings were trapped by Umbrus.

"Thanks!" I said quickly as I began to run of the building and onto the dragon's tail, up her spine and eventually reaching her neck. I spun my daggers into my hand and struck down onto the black crystal embedded into the Elementals neck. Like the others, she cried out in pain and began to fall back down to the ground. I levitated where she had been flying and had my chain evaporate so it wouldn't hurt the innocent dragon.

"Well, good job guys." I yelled tiredly, "We just defeated the equivalent of two gods. I'm going to take a quick nap. Good game."

My eyes felt like they were made of stone. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't keep them open. I felt myself begin to plummet to the ground.

_You're worse than nicotine_

_You're worse than nicotine_

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP_

_God this took me a while to finish. Basically, I already explained what happened with my computer (turns out someone mistook it as their own) but then GUESS WHAT? IT'S FINALS STUDY WEEK AND FOR SOME REASON SWIM PRACTICE AND MEETS EVERY DAY WHILE SICK. FUN TIMES TO BE HAD. Ugh, sorry, needed to vent. Anyway, before I sign off, I want to make a quick announcement. If I am right it is almost the one year anniversary of when I started to write this story so I'm gonna do something a little special. Q&amp;A time! Now I'm going to post the entire Q&amp;A on my Deviant Art (TheDarkPegasus52) as it doesn't exactly count as fanfiction. Feel free to ask me questions on here or there. However, I will not answer questions like "Where do you live" or "What's your full name". I'm also going to be posting the story of how I got into the Spyro fandom and why I started to write this story along with it on the exact date of the anniversary. I am also trying to get the 25__th__ chapter out before then, but no promises_

_(I'M NOT DOING THIS TO GET MORE FOLLOWERS ON DEVIANT ART.)_

_Anyway, please R&amp;R and I will see you next time!_

_-Eclypse_


	25. Chapter 25: Discovery

_Eclypse: Alright now that that HELL of a two weeks is over… NEW PANIC AT THE DISCO ALBUM! ONE PUNCH MAN! MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! KUNG FU PANDA 3! OVERWATCH! FINALLY MY LIFE HAS PURPOSE AGAIN!_

_Equinox: Don't you still need to watch all the Studio Ghibli movies as well?_

_Eclypse: I'VE TOLD YOU I CAN'T FIND THEM._

_Equinox: Alright, also, the camera is on._

_Eclypse: Wait what? Shit! Umm… We don't own the rights to the Spyro Franchise, The Legend of Spyro, or anything that is referenced in this story_

_Equinox: While the characters Eclypse, Equinox, and Umbrus belong to the creator of this story, all other OC's belong to their creators who have given us permission to use them._

_Eclypse: *Listening to Panic at the Disco* Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 25: Discovery**

_Starts from Equinox_

We arrived at Scalerun's temple with Eclypse in tow after about 30 minutes of walking. We would have gotten there sooner, but we were absolutely drained after the fight with the Fire and Wind elementals, not to mention we had to carry Eclypse the entire way.

"Hey, Umbrus. Which way to the medical ward?" I asked

"It's right down there." She answered, "I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to check in with the other Guardians."

For someone as hyperactive and energetic as Umbrus, she seemed to take her role as a Guardian incredibly seriously.

"All right then, see you later." I waved as Flame, Ember, and I began to walk down the hallway to the ward.

"So what are we going to do now?" Flame asked

"What do you mean?" Ember responded

"Well, we're now completely out of leads on Malefor, the cloaked cheetah, and the last four elementals. Are we just supposed to wait around until Malefor or the cheetah make another move?"

"Maybe the other Elementals know something." I said

"Yeah, but even if they did, they may not be able to tell us because that would 'interfere with our fate'." Ember said, making air quotation marks with her paw.

"Speaking of the Elementals," I interjected, "Once we drop off Eclypse, we should probably go with the Guardians to check on them."

"Alright, sounds good." Flame confirmed, "I think I remember where we left them."

We reached what seemed to be the frame of a doorway covered in stone. Flame touched the center of it with his paw and the stone slid away revealing the medical ward. Inside, various other dragons slept on beds made of straw. Along with them we saw Cynder who had a large bandage wrapped around her waist.

"Cynder!" We cried happily as she waved us over. It seemed my idea of cauterizing her wound had worked.

"Hey guys." Cynder said weakly, "I'm going to assume that you guys managed to take care of the Elementals?"

"Yeah, we were planning on going back to pick them up after we dropped of Eclypse and checked up on you and Spyro." I explained

"What happened to him!?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice

"Don't worry!" Ember reassured, "He's just really tired. He used up a lot of stamina and mana during the fight, but other than that he didn't really get hurt too much."

Cynder sighed with relief, "Alright, that's good to hear. We don't need any more injuries after today."

"Do you know where Spyro is?" I asked

"No, I don't." Cynder answered, "After I woke up and he made sure I was alright, he went into the temple and hasn't come back since. The guardians probably know where he is though."

"Alright, thanks." I said as I put Eclypse's body onto the nearest bed, "We'll be back after we find him and the Elementals."

"See you guys later!" She waved as we walked towards the medical ward's exit.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, "I can't believe my idea worked. Thank Go- I mean, thank the ancestors she's alright." I was still trying to get used to the idea of the ancestors.

"We were pretty lucky." Ember admitted, "Now, how do we get to the Guardians' chambers?"

"I'm pretty sure Umbrus went down that way." Flame pointed

"Alright, let's get going." I said

_10 minutes later_

After searching around for a while, we finally found the Guardians. They all seemed either incredibly tired, hurt, or a little bit of both.

"Umm… Hello?" I said as I poked my head into the room. As I expected, the Guardians were incredibly surprised by my appearance. But they quickly calmed down and realized who I was.

"You… You are a part of the reinforcements from Warfang, correct?" The Guardian with white scales asked, "I am Tempet, Scalerun's Wind Guardian and the Leader of The Guardians of Scalerun."

"You mean The 'Unofficial' Leader of Scalerun's Guardians." The Guardian with Dark Green Scales retorted, "Just because you say you are something doesn't make it true."

"My father led the last generation of Guardians, so it only makes sense that his title is passed down to me." Tempet argued, "I've told you this hundreds of times, Toxak."

"Yeah? Where was your leadership these past few days? At least half of the city has been devastated, countless lives have been lost, we had to rely on the help of Warfang who actually did a better job taking care of the problem than the three of us did, and there are STILL apes roaming around the city! Your age has not done your so called 'leadership' any favors you old fool." Toxak yelled at Tempet

"Why you disrespectful little…" Tempet yelled angrily as he began to charge at Toxak. Before the attack could make contact, the final guardian stepped in between them and Tempet screeched to a halt. She stared disappointedly at him. The Guardian was covered in dark brown scales with violet wing membranes and horns. She also wore iron cuffs around her legs and tail. Her tail blade was made up of many small, iron claws and ended in a small blade on the tip of her tail.

"First of all, we have guests here." She lectured, "You of all people should know a thing or two about etiquette. Secondly, if you want us to respect you as a leader, earn it. Show us that you deserve to lead us, and not just because your father used to lead the guardians."

Tempet lowered his head in shame and Toxak let out a small snicker of enjoyment and had a grin on his face that showed the same emotion.

"And then there's you Toxak." She continued, "You had no right to say those things. We all did our best to defend Scalerun, and the damage to the city and the lost lives aren't because of him. It's because of Malefor. We did our best to defend this city, as did the citizens, but in the end we couldn't save everyone and, as much as I wish we could've, it's just something we have to accept.

Toxak sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just been a stressful couple of days. I just reached my limit and needed to vent."

Toxak scales were dark green, much like a pine tree in winter. Like Umbrus, he had shaggy, black hair that covered a part of his crimson, downward facing horns. His wing membranes were the same color as his horns and his tail had a mace like weapon on the end of it instead of a normal blade.

Tempet had completely white scales, almost as if someone had run bleach through every single one. His light purple horns were not curved what so ever and his wing membranes shared the color of his horns. Finally, he had a tail blade seemingly made of Silver that was like Spyro's except much larger.

The female Guardian let out a long sigh as she walked over to us. "Sorry about that, those two are always arguing about something. I'm Dismer, Scalerun's Fear guardian and resident academic." She held out her paw for us to shake.

"I'm Equinox, one of the two Wyvern's from Scalerun." I told her as I accepted her gesture and shook her paw, "Cynder and the other Wyvern, Eclypse, are in the medical ward."

"I'm Flame." Flame told her

"My name's Ember." Ember said, "You said you were an academic, what do you study?"

"Oh boy, here we go…" Toxak groaned as a large smile of excitement formed on Dismer's face.

"I am SO glad you asked! I study the various cultures of this world!" She beamed, "I feel that, without understanding the various religions, arts, traditions, and civilizations of the world, we cannot evolve as a species and we will never be able to innovate past the technology and cultures of today!" She then turned her attention toward me, "Speaking of which… Cyril told me that you and Eclypse have come from a different realm! Would you mind if I asked you both a few questions about what life was like there once he is feeling better?"

"Uhhhhhh... Sure?" I answered, questioning if it was a good idea.

"Great! Thank you so much!" She said.

Umbrus then entered the large chamber sleepily. "What's with the racket? I'm trying to get some sleep."

Umbrus then saw the Flame, Ember, and I with the Guardians and immediately became her perky, energetic self again. "Oh hey guys! Let me guess, Dismer is trying to interrogate you about your world?"

"It's for my research…." She said defensively.

"You can wait a while Dismer, you all just finished saving the city right? Let them rest for a bit." She told Dismer as she hugged her with her wing.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Ember realized, "We can't thank Umbrus enough for the help she gave us today."

"What?" Tempet said in surprise. Umbrus suddenly started to slice her paw across her neck, trying to tell Ember to shut up, but Ember didn't notice.

"Yeah! She was amazing! I've never seen someone use the Shadow Element like that! How did you even learn to use those… what did you call them? Shadow Tendrils?" Ember then saw what Umbrus was trying to tell her. "Oh… Umm… Never mind, just forget about what I said."

"I CERTANLY WILL NOT!" Tempet yelled, "UMBRUS! HOW DARE YOU NOT ONLY LEAVE THE TEMPLE, BUT WHILE A WAR IS BEING WAGED OUTSIDE? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I… I…" She stammered, on the verge of tears, "You know what… No. I'll tell you why I left. I left because I am tired of being trapped in here. I left because I am tired of being treated like some monster because of something I can't control. I LEFT BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF NOT BEING ABLE TO DO WHAT I BECAME A GUARDIAN FOR! TO BE LIKE MY PARENTS!" Tears were now streaming down her face like waterfalls. She ran out of the chamber and ran to what I could only assume was her room.

"Damn that child…" Tempet muttered. Toxak and Dismer, as well as the rest of us, could only stare at him in shock.

Tempet sighed, "I guess I should explain to you three Umbrus's situation. For almost the past ten years, Umbrus has lived here in the temple with us."

"What about her parents?" Flame asked

"I was getting to that." Tempet continued, "I'm sure either Spyro, Cynder, or the Guardians have told you about The Great War, am I correct Equinox?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think they did. That was when Malefor first took to power and ended up almost completely resetting the entire world using The Destroyer, right?"

"You are correct." Tempet confirmed, "Umbrus began to live here because her parents were killed defending Scalerun from an invasion ten years ago. I found her on the streets and decided to take her in, as I could sympathize with her. My father was killed one year before her parents died."

"Oh…" I realized, "I am so sorry for both of your losses."

"Don't be." He replied, "Both her parents and my father gave their lives to save countless others. They died with honor."

"So does that mean she hasn't left the Temple for the past ten years?" Ember asked

"No." Dismer replied, "She hasn't left the Temple for the past three years. You see, among the lives lost in The Great War, two of them were the previous Shadow and Fear guardians. I took the place of the Fear Guardian, as she was my mother, but the previous Shadow Guardian had no children to take his place. So once the war ended, we held auditions to find a new Shadow Guardian."

"When a Temple has auditions for a Guardian, there are two aspects a dragon is judged upon." Tempet continued, "Those two aspects are the raw elemental energy they have, and how much control they have over it. Umbrus wanted to become a Guardian so she could be like her parents, defending Scalerun and its inhabitants. However, during the audition, something awoke within Umbrus and she discovered she had the power to solidify shadows, but also control them as if they were her part of her body."

"So what? I don't see why you made it so she couldn't leave the temple for the past three years." Flame stated

"Again, please be patient. I was getting to that." He told us, "While this did show us she had far more elemental energy for any normal dragon, especially her age, she then lost all control over herself and began to go on a rampage. While we managed to calm her down, a large portion of the temple was destroyed and we told everyone that the building was just old and needed to be repaired as a cover up so people wouldn't panic. Finally, we decided that the best course of action was to make her the new Shadow Guardian so she would not only learn to control her power, but also so that she would continue to live at the temple, as she would be able to leave the temple when she turned 18."

"We had to do it for the city's and her own protection." Toxak explained, "As much as we hated to do it, it was the only way."

I thought about this for a moment. While I did agree with their motives, I was conflicted with what they were doing to Umbrus. She didn't deserve any of this. She was still a person, not an animal.

"But she can control her element!" Ember protested, "If she couldn't, we probably wouldn't be alive right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Tempet asked

"Ember's right." Flame said, "Eclypse, Cynder, and I may have been the ones to find and save Umbrus, but Umbrus managed to help us out multiple times today. Hell, she used those Shadow Tendril things to hold down the WIND ELEMENTAL so Eclypse could finish it off. If that doesn't show control, I don't know what does."

"THE WIND ELEMENTAL WAS A PART OF THE ATTACK?" Toxak yelled

"Yeah, and the Fire Elemental as well." I told them, "We actually came in here to ask you all for help bringing them to the temple. They're kinda unconscious at the moment and there's only three of us…"

The three elementals all looked at each other in shock. I couldn't believe they hadn't seen the Elementals in the city. Granted Scalerun was around five times the size of Warfang, so I suppose that could've been the reason.

"We can continue this discussion later." Tempet said reluctantly, "Right now, we should go get the elementals."

"Why were the elementals attacking Scalerun to begin with?" Dismer asked

"We'll explain on the way." I responded, "Now come on. We have to hurry."

_One hour later_

_Switches to Eclypse_

"Ughhh" I groaned as I pushed myself up. I felt incredibly weak and it took almost all of my energy just to rest myself against the head board.

"Morning." Cynder joked. She was resting in the bed next to me and had a large bandage wrapped around her torso.

"Cynder!" I yelled in surprise. A burst of adrenaline filled my body, "You're alright!"

"Yeah, you can thank Equinox for that." Cynder told me, "If she hadn't done that… what is it called?"

"It's cauterizing." I told her

"Right, if she hadn't cauterized my wounds, I probably would have died back there." She continued, "Speaking of the others, they went with the guardians to go and pick up the Elementals. They should be back within a few minutes."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything had turned out ok in the end. We managed to defeat two more Elementals, everyone made it out alive, and Cynder was ok.

"So, what happened with the elementals?" Cynder asked me, "The others aren't gonna be back for a while so we might as well pass the time."

I told her about the huge fight that took place a few hours ago. How, with the help of Equinox, we had managed to out run and corner the Fire Elemental, and how Umbrus had managed to use her shadow element to hold down the Wind Elemental while I destroyed the crystal.

"You five did all of that while I was unconscious?" Cynder asked, "Looks like the classes with Hunter are paying off."

"Yeah…" I agreed weakly. Hunter didn't just teach Equinox and I how to use our weapons, but he also helped us with using our new found dragonic agility and stamina to our advantage in combat. He was even the one who suggested using my sword as a form of hook to traverse open areas.

"Hey… Where's Spyro?" I asked her

"I don't know, Equinox asked as well so I can only assume he's with the others." Cynder responded.

We continued to talk for a while until, eventually, Equinox, Flame, Ember, and the Guardians came back with the Elementals. They all looked exhausted from carrying them around, but luckily the Elementals had shrank a good amount so they weighed a lot less and were able come inside the medical ward.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Ah, so you are Eclypse and Cynder." Tempet smiled, "I am Tempet, this city's Wind Guardian. These are Toxak and Dismer, the Poison and Fear Guardians of Scalerun."

"Hello!" Dismer greeted.

"Hey." Toxak grunted.

The Guardians all struggled to carry the large dragons on their backs. While none of the beds would fit them, there were a few piles of straw that would. They laid both of the Elementals on the makeshift beds and walked back over to the group.

"We cannot thank you all enough for your help today." Dismer thanked, "You have no idea how much your actions mean to us and the city of Scalerun."

"No problem." Equinox responded, "It's what we're here to do."

"Hey, is Spyro with you guys?" Cynder asked.

Equinox face-palmed, "Shit! I knew I forgot to do something. I'll go find him, be back in a few."

"I'll go with you!" Dismer offered, "I want to check up on Umbrus."

"No… you want to smother her with questions." Tempet joked.

"Well, that too." Dismer responded as they both left the room.

_Switches to Equinox_

Dismer and I walked through the halls of the Temple. She kept on asking me questions about my world like "What kind of music is played?" and "Do you have anything that you use that's like magic?" I answered them all without really paying attention. I was worried about Spyro and Umbrus. Both of them had been through a lot today. Luckily, we came up on what I could only assume to be Umbrus's room.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to her." She told me, "Be honest with me. Did she really manage to hold down the wind elemental using her element?"

"Yes." I responded sternly, "We were one hundred percent honest with all of you."

Dismer seemed to think for a moment, "Alright, just wanted to make sure. Thanks for putting up with my questions!"

"No problem." I told her, "To be honest, it's kind of nice for someone to focus on who I am rather than what I am."

Dismer entered Umbra's room, which I could hear soft sobs come from. I turned my focus to finding Spyro.

"Spyro! Where are you?" I yelled. No one responded, "_Shit… how the hell am I gonna find him?" _I walked around for around five minutes, calling his name every once in a while.

"_Wait… is there a way to get the Draco-Gear to track his crystal again?"_ I thought. I began to fiddle with my bracelet and, eventually, I discovered I could get it to track him by tapping on the physical crystal. The crystal began to glow, pointing me towards where I could only assume Spyro was. I followed the light to a balcony where Spyro was watching over the city as the sun began to set.

"Oh, there you are!" I exclaimed happily, "Everyone's been looking for you!"

Spyro turned around in surprise. I guess he hadn't expected anyone to find him. "Oh thank the ancestors you are all right!" Spyro yelled as he ran up to me, "How are the others doing?"

"Cynder is still recovering, and Eclypse collapsed from exhaustion after we defeated the Wind and Fire elementals, but other than that we are all ok." I told him, "C'mon, everyone is in the medical ward waiting for the elementals to wake up!"

Spyro seemed very reluctant on coming to see everyone, "If it's alright with you," he began, looking very sad, "I think I'll pass. I need some time alone."

"Is this seriously about what happened when Cynder got shot?" I asked.

Spyro waited a few seconds before nodding, "I'm scared to face everyone after what happened." He said, "I mean… I physically HURT two people who are supposed to be my friends because of something they couldn't control.

"Dude, I get that you feel bad about it, but I get why you would attack Eclypse and Flame." I told him, "Honestly, Eclypse and I probably would've done the same thing if we were in your position. What you did back there, it didn't tell me that you didn't care about us. It told me that you care about your friends so much, you would do anything to protect them."

"Yeah? And how do you figure that?" He said with a scowl.

"Because I've done the same." I told him.

He turned around in shock, "Wait… what?" He asked

"You think the first time I had fought Nick back in my world was when you two showed up?" I asked him, "I've fought Nick countless times when Eclypse wasn't looking because of what he did to him. I hated every fiber of his body for what he did to people, especially my friends. So I fought him. Most of the time I would lose, but every time I did, I just got stronger. I eventually started to win some of the fights, but not just because I was getting stronger. It was because I had something to fight for."

"But he was actually responsible for hurting him." Spyro argued.

"Yeah, but you felt the same way about Eclypse for a second, right?" I asked, "Look, everyone forgives you. Now you wanna get some new powers or what?"

Spyro wiped the tears off of his face and looked back up to me with a smile, "Alright, let's go."

_Thirty Minutes Later_

We all waited patiently around the make-shift beds for the Elementals to wake up. Spyro had apologized to Eclypse and Flame for what he had done earlier that day, and was quickly forgiven by both of them. Umbrus and Dismer also came back as we waited. Umbrus's eyes were red from crying so much, but she had her cheerful mood back. Dismer talked with Tempet about what I could only assume was Umbrus's current situation. I knew that she could control the power she had, we had already seen it.

"Ugh…. My head…." A rough sounding voice said, "Where am I?" The Fire Elemental rose from the bedding and looked around at the people surrounding him.

"Please, rest easy Apollonir." Tempet reassured, "You are safe. You are in Scalerun's temple. You were possessed by Malefor and forced to attack the city."

"WHAT!?" Apollonir yelled as he shot awake, "WHERE ARE THE OTHER ELEMENTALS?"

"Well, Obereon is right next to you…" Dismer told him as she pointed to the sleeping wind elemental.

Apollonir began to shake the sleeping dragon. "Obereon! Wake up!" He yelled. Obereon woke with a large yawn.

"Five more minutes… Please…" She asked sleepily.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME OBEREON." Apollonir told her sternly.

She pushed herself up off the bed and unfurled her wings. "Oh, hello everyone!" She said with a smile. As she moved around, her jewelry clinked around and created a beautiful sound, almost like music.

"Umm… Hello!" I greeted her with a smile, "I'm Equinox!"

Everyone else began to introduce themselves one by one to the elementals.

"Do either of you remember anything before coming here?" Eclypse asked.

Both of the elementals began to think for a moment, "Actually, I do!" Obereon told us, "There was some sort of… black mist covering our temple. Everything else is really hazy after that."

"_A black fog?!"_ I thought, "_That sounds like what Malefor became when we defeated him back in our world!"_

"Oh, before we forget!" Obereon said. She nodded towards Apollonir and he let out a small sigh. They both held out their paws and two small crystals formed in their paws. "Here! I'm guessing you already know what they are for!" She said with a smile.

Eclypse took Obereons crystal and I took the one from Apollonir. We had already discussed which elements we should each take. After some compromise and planning, we decided that I would take Fire, Fear, and Poison while Eclypse would take Wind, Shadow, and Electricity. We each broke the crystals in our hands. As I broke mine, a huge wave of heat flowed over me and felt as if it was seeping into my body. When it passed, I looked at my Draco-Gear and noticed that a new icon had appeared on the circle above my hand.

**New Element and Abilities: Equinox**

**Fire**

**Comet Dash**

**Ignite**

**Flame Thrower**

**New Element and Abilities: Eclypse**

**Wind**

**Slip Stream**

**Updraft**

**Kick-Back**

Apollonir and Obereon both stretched out. "Well, we better get going." Obereon said, "Goodbye! Thank you for everything!"

"Wait Obereon." Apollonir asked, "Spyro, Cynder. May we please speak to you in private?"

**I can't apologize enough about the lateness of this chapter. My school decided it would be fun to flood students with work the moment we started our second semester. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have written yet, clocking in at around 4500 words! Additionally, it has been almost one year since I have started this story! Sadly, I have decided against doing what I had said I would in the last chapter for two reasons. One, no one seemed incredibly interested and two, It's mostly sad and I would rather look ahead towards the future instead of wallowing in the past. Please Rate and Review and I will see you all next chapter!**

**-Eclypse**


	26. Chapter 26: Redemption

_Eclypse: *Listening to Songs of Time* HOLY SHIT NATE YOU PERFECT HUMAN BEING_

_Equinox: Dude, we're on…_

_Eclypse: Oh, right. I do not own Spyro, The Spyro Franchise, or any media referenced in this story._

_Equinox: All OCs other than the creators that are in this story are used with the permission of their creators._

_Eclypse: Thank you and enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 26: Redemption**

_Starts from Spyro_

Cynder and I were led by Apollonir and Obereon outside of the medical ward and he turned to face us.

"Alright, the both of you, listen up." Apollonir began sternly, "The elementals are very grateful for your actions not only here, but when Malefor first attacked. So while we can't give you-"

"We're going to give you a boost to your elements!" Oberon yelled

"…New elements…" Apollonir sighed, "Can you please try to contain your excitement next time Obereon?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Obereon smiled mischievously, jewelry jingling as she moved.

"Wait… how can you do that?" I asked

"Exactly the same way Eclypse and Equinox get their elements, silly!" Obereon answered joyfully, "You also have crystals, just like Eclypse and Equinox!" She pointed at my necklace.

They both formed crystals exactly like the ones they had created for Eclypse and Equinox and handed them to us. We cracked them and energy began to flow into our crystals.

**New Abilities: Spyro**

**Meteor Dash**

**Flame Pyre**

**Comet Hammer**

**New Abilities: Cynder**

**Gale Force**

**Hurricane Roar**

**Whirlwind Dash**

An intense heat blew over me, as if I was standing straight in front of a wildfire.

_"__So that's what it feels like…" _I thought

"As the other elementals have probably told you already, we can't directly change fate, but we can give you our blessings. Both figuratively and literally." Apollonir told us

"We'll use it well. Thank you." Cynder said.

"You're welcome!" Oberon told her, "Tell the others we said good bye!" They both began to walk towards the temples exit.

"Wait!" I yelled. They both turned to face me, "Are you sure you don't remember anything else from when Malefor attacked you? Was a cheetah there?"

They both thought very hard for a moment, "WAIT A MINUTE!" Obereon exclaimed, "I remember something now. There definitely was a cheetah there!"

"Did you happen to see what he looked like?" Cynder asked

"Hmm… if memory serves… he wore a dark, tattered cloak and some kind of mask across only the top half of his face." Apollonir told us, "The mask had a design that looked like the beak of a bird. I think he also had light colored fur. That's all I remember."

"Wait! He also had a long scar coming down from his eye and onto his mouth!" Obereon yelled excitedly

Apollonir looked at her with surprise

"What?" She asked, "Just because I'm not as serious as the rest of you guys doesn't mean I'm not good at picking out the details!"

"Alright, thank you." I told them.

"Tell the other elementals we said hello!" Cynder yelled as they walked out of the temple. Once they had left, we headed back to the medical ward to check up on the others and tell them about the hooded cheetah.

"Hey guys, we're back." I greeted as we entered the room.

"What did the Elementals want?" Eclypse asked

"They gave our elements an upgrade." Cynder told him happily.

"Seriously? Awesome!" Eclypse exclaimed.

"That's not all they told us." I continued, "We have a lead on the Cheetah."

_One Hour Later_

_Switches to Equinox_

We all walked outside the gates of Scalerun and onto the large, grassy field that surrounded it.

"We cannot thank you all enough for everything you have done for Scalerun." Tempet thanked, "If you all hadn't gotten here when you did, there could've been far more casualties then there were."

"No problem!" Eclypse told him, "It's what we're here to do."

"Well, if you ever need help, we would be more than happy to assist you." He responded

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind." Spyro said, "Good bye everyone!"

"Wait." I told him, "You guys head to the campsite, I'll be right there."

Spyro looked confused for a second, but then nodded and he and the others flew off. I turned to face Tempet.

"Look," I told Tempet sternly, "I get your reasons for keeping Umbrus inside the temple and, honestly, it makes complete sense why you are doing what you are doing."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Where I'm going with this is, while I understand why you are keeping Umbrus locked inside the temple, It's just wrong." I told him, "She can control her element, you just never give her a chance to show that she can."

Tempet sighed, "I wish I could, but I don't want the entire city to be destroyed if something goes wrong. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

I could see Umbrus trying to hold back tears and/or lash out at Tempet in anger.

"Then let her prove it right now." I told him sternly, "We're outside of the city, all of the citizens are either tending to the wounded or are wounded, and if she goes beserk the three of you can stop her. Plus, my friends are just over there, and considering we just defeated two elementals today…"

"Ok, ok, kid. We get it." Toxak interrupted, "You make a good point. If the rest of you are ok with it, I'm on board with letting Umbrus prove herself."

Umbrus looked up at Toxak in glee, "Seriously?"

"Same goes for me." Dismer told everyone enthusiastically, "She's never going to be able to leave the temple if she doesn't get a chance to try. Let's do it."

That only left Tempet to answer. He looked very deep in thought. I mentally crossed my fingers for good luck.

"Alright. I'll allow it." Tempet said, "But if anything is to go wrong, I'm stopping everything right then and there. It's the least I owe you for saving Scalerun."

I let out a sigh of relief. Umbrus did the opposite as she jumped up into the air in utter joy.

"Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged all of the Guardians one by one.

"Thank us after you show us what you can do." Toxak told her joyfully.

"Speaking of which, I think the best way to bring out the best in Umbrus is in combat." Tempet told me, "Would you mind sparring with Umbrus? This was your idea after all."

"Not at all." I smirked as I summoned my sword, "Besides, gives me a chance to test out my new element."

The three guardians all gave us a large amount of room and we entered inside the makeshift circle. I took a look at my Draco-Gear and saw the fire element symbol. I touched it and it moved into the center of the ethereal circle above my hand. I felt a soft heat course through my body.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my friend now." Umbrus said with a smile

"Likewise." I told her.

"Are both of you ready?" Toxak asked. We both nodded. "Alright, BEGIN!"

Umbrus immediately created her shadow tendrils and dove into the ground. A shadow began to dart at immeasurable speed across the ground, ultimately heading towards me. Before Umbrus could jump out to attack, I flew up into the air. When she reappeared, I swung my sword, but failed to make contact. It was instead caught by one of her tendrils and pulled away from my hands.

"_Shit… My sword is worthless against her…"_ I thought to myself angrily. I desummoned my sword and attempted to fly a little higher. Unfortunately, another one of her four tendrils wrapped itself around my ankle before I could get too far. Since I wasn't able to use my sword against her, I went with the next best thing. I began to scrape at the tendrils with my claws.

"OW!" She yelled, "Hey, come on…"

"_Wait! She can feel that?" _I thought, "_That gives me an idea…"_

I channeled my element into my palms and grabbed onto the tendrils. When I did, they immediately recoiled in pain due to the sheer heat of my hands.

"Ancestors, that burns!" Umbrus cried out

"_Now's my chance!"_ I thought. I immediately stopped flying and launched into a Comet Dash. Flames consumed my being and I began to fall towards the ground with tremendous speed, bringing Umbrus down with me. When we hit the ground, a small crater was formed.

The force of the impact may have hurt, but I had only been dazed for a second. When I got up, I could see a large, black sphere where Umbrus once was.

"Shit." I swore as the ball suddenly collapsed into four shadowy tendrils and Umbrus shot out at me. She began to slash at me with shadows and launched me into the air once more, unleashing a sudden combo of attacks which ended with slamming me back down into the ground. I landed on my back and coughed up a small amount of blood.

Umbrus landed and walked up to me and picked me up using her element, "Are you done yet?" She asked me.

I chuckled, "Not yet." I breathed a barrage of flames into her face and she immediately dropped me once again.

I looked down at my Draco-Gear and noticed the momentum bar had finally been filled up. "Alright." I told her, "Let's end this."

I began to move as if I had done this a million times before. I held my hands in front of my chest in a triangle shape and a ball of pure, concentrated fire began to form between them.

**New Momentum: Equinox**

**Fire: Supernova**

I took a step back to give myself some stable footing and attacked. A huge ray of blue and white flames erupted from my hands, directly aimed at Umbrus. The flames consumed her as the bar on my Draco-Gear quickly depleted. When it was completely empty, the fire subsided and any that had affected the environment in anyway completely vanished. The smoke revealed that Umbrus had created a shield using her tendrils, but still couldn't withstand the sheer power of my attack and fell down. I walked over to her and saw that she was laying on the ground panting. She saw me holding my hand out and sighed, "Good match…" She reluctantly said as she took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Good job. Both of you!" Tempet applauded, "You fought admirably!"

"Thank you." We both said

We walked over to the elementals, Umbrus looking very disappointed.

"What's wrong Umbrus?" Dismer asked, handing her a healing crystal

"What do you think is wrong? She asked her sadly, "I lost. This was my only chance to finally leave the temple and I lost it.

Guilt began to wash over me the moment she had said that. I had forgotten in all of the fighting that Umbrus needed to win the fight in order to finally leave the temple. Maybe I shouldn't have given it my all and let her win.

All of a sudden, the three Guardians burst into laughter. Both Umbrus and I looked at them with confusion. They soon calmed down and turned to face us.

"Did you really think that our decision would be affected by the outcome of the fight?" Tempet said between chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Umrbus asked

"We told you before we started that we were doing this to judge how much control you had over your element." Dismer explained

"So…" Toxak began, "We will definitely be considering letting you go outside of the te…"

"YES!" Umbrus screamed, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She ran up to hug the elementals all at once using her tendrils.

"Umbrus…" Tempet choked out, "You are asphyxiating us…"

"Oops!" Umbrus exclaimed as she let go of the three guardians, "Sorry about that!"

"It's fine Umbrus." Tempet smiled.

Umbrus turned to face me. She was on the verge of tears from the sheer happiness she felt, "You have no idea how grateful I am." She said as she hugged me.

"Eclypse and I are just here to help. It's really no problem." I told her as I hugged her back, "We'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I'd really like that." She replied as she weeped softly.

"Well, the others are probably getting restless." I told the guardians, "I should probably get going."

"Alright. Again, if you all need help with anything, just send for us and we will come running." Dismer told me.

"Definitely." I replied, "Goodbye everyone!"

They all waved me goodbye and I flew off to the campsite. I began to think over the events of this week as I flew. Every time we fought something, I was scared that we weren't going to make it through. I even considered if this was all even worth it. But over the past two days I finally realized something. I finally realized the real change we were making in the lives of these people. That feeling made this all worth it.

"Hey! Equinox!" I heard Flame yell from below me, "What took you so long?"

I had gotten lost in though and realized I had almost passed by the campsite, "Sorry!" I apologized as I flew down to everyone, "Just had to tie up a loose end. I'll explain it to you all on the way."

"Alright. We just finished packing, so we can actually get going right now." Flame told me, handing me a small bag.

"Ok, sounds good." I replied, "Why are you carrying two?"

"Ember is making me carry hers…" Flame sighed, "She said that healing everyone took a lot out of her, so she gave hers to me."

I let out a small laugh, "Oh god that sucks. Well, if you get tired of carrying both I'll take one later."

"Seriously?" Flame asked, "Thanks!"

"Guys! You coming or what?" Eclypse yelled

"Yeah! We're coming!' I said picking up the bag of luggage.

_A few hours later_

By the time we got to the city, the sun had already set. It was around 10:00pm when we saw Warfang. We were exhausted.

"Oh thank the ancestors." Flame gasped as we saw Warfang approaching in the distance. He had decided to hold onto both of the bags, despite still wearing his heavy armor.

"I can take a bag from here." I told him, "Seriously, you really shouldn't push yourself so hard."

The moment those words left my mouth he threw me one of the bags he was holding in his claws. I just barely managed to grab it before it fell.

We began to make our descent to the center of Warfang, which was where the Temple was. There was a long stone pathway which we could use as a runway to land. We found the Guardians waiting for us at the end of it.

"Welcome back!" Cyril greeted, "I assume you were all successful in stopping the attack at Scalerun?"

"Yep." Eclypse told him, "Not only that but we found two more of the Elementals there as well. Obereon and Apollonir."

"Absolutely Astounding!" Volteer proclaimed, "They weren't too much trouble for you all I hope?"

"Volteer, they can tell us about this later." Terrador told him, "They have had a long journey to Scalerun back and probably want to go and rest for a while."

"YES. WE WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE THAT." Flame panted.

_Switches to Eclypse_

"Alright then." Terrador agreed, "You should all head to your rooms and gets some rest. You still have classes tomorrow."

_"__Shit! I forgot the tournament starts tomorrow!"_ I thought

"Oh, and before I forget." Cyril said, "Spyro, Sparx is waiting for you in your room."

"Alright, thanks for telling me." Spyro thanked as we all headed inside the temple.

We walked towards the residential wing of the temple. No one spoke a word as we were exhausted from the past few days, and the flight back did not help whatsoever. On the way back, Equinox told us how she had managed to help with Umbrus's situation. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long until we get to see them again. We also talked about how we were going to find the hooded cheetah. We couldn't just put up wanted posters around the city, because if he knew we were looking for him, it would be even more difficult to find him.

Eventually, we decided we would talk to the Guardians about creating a scouting party to look for him. It would allow our group to continue fighting the Elementals without having to stop looking for him, and it wouldn't tell too many dragons about the situation.

"Eclypse!" Spyro yelled. I had been so lost in thought that I had almost completely passed by my room.

"Oops, sorry" I laughed, "I was distracted."

"It's fine." He told me, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I placed my hand on the stone tablet in front of me and the door slid away, revealing my room with Arc inside.

"Eclypse!" He exclaimed happily. He closed the book he was reading and got up, "You're back!"

"Yeah, got a new element while I was out. Equinox too." I laughed

"Seriously? Which one?" He asked me

I switched from Ice to Wind on my Draco Gear and focused on the book behind him. It rose off the ground and into my hands.

"Wind." I told him, "Not gonna lie, this is pretty fucking awesome." I began to spin the book around above my hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" Arc protested as he grabbed the book in his maw.

"So, anything happen while I was gone?" I asked him.

"Hmm, Notin muu." He mumbled through the book in his mouth. "Clases as nor'al." He put the book down on his bed. "So, how was the trip?"

"As much as I would like to tell you," I began, "I just flew around three hours while carrying a very heavy bag of supplies, right after defeating an army of Grublins, fighting two gods. So imam go to sleep if that's ok."

I flopped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep right as my body hit the matress.

_*Sings* School and Sports are making me lose my mind!I have no time for freakin anything! Anyway, how have you guys been? I know it's been a while, and I feel guilty about that, but once again school takes priority over the fic (Unfortunately). Also, if you haven't seen Zootopia yet, GO WATCH IT. OH MY GOD I WENT TO SEE IT WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND ITS AMAZING. Anyway, be sure to R/R! I'll be sure to get the next chapter out before the end of next year ^-^ (I'm joking of course, it'll be out in a week or two.)_

_-Eclypse_


	27. Chapter 27: The Tournament, Part 1

_Eclypse and Equinox are found leaving a movie theater after seeing Zootopia_

_Equinox: Eclypse? You o-_

_Eclypse: HOLY SHIT EQUINOX. THAT WAS SO GOOD. I MEAN, THE COMEDY, A-AND THE STORY, AND THE CHARACTERS JUST AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Falls to the ground and starts running in circles*_

_Equinox: Well then, I better take this nerd home. We are not affiliated with Spyro, The Legend of Spyro, or Skylanders in any way shape or form. The only thing we own is our OC's and the ones we don't own are used with permission from their creators. Please enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 27: The Tournament**

_Starts from Eclypse_

I woke up to find that my bed had seemingly disappeared and had been replaced by a stone surface. I shot up and realized I was back in the dream realm.

_"__So, were back here huh?" _I thought to myself. I pushed myself off the ground and stood up. As if the area was alive, more stone platforms began to appear in front of me, forming a broken path. I began to hop between them. Oddly enough, some of them were moving or spinning, requiring me to time my jumps.

_"__What is this? Mario Galaxy?" _I thought jokingly

(**A/N That game is f**king awesome)**

After around 10 minutes of this, I found a spherical building at the end of the path. I continued onto the building and entered. It turned out that it was the Chronicler's Library, the place where Ignitus had turned me into a Wyvern when I had first came here.

"Hey! Ignitus!" I called, "Are you here?"

"Yes Eclypse, I am here." Ignitus said sleepily, exiting a room I could only assume was his bedroom, "You made it here quickly."

"Yeah, you didn't make it easy for me though." I laughed, "What was with those moving platforms was

"The Previous Chronicler used those to test Spyro five years ago." He answered, "I know you have some matches in class today so I thought I would give you a warm up." He let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, ok." I replied, "Anyway, what did you call me here for? I mean, I'm sure you wouldn't bring me in here JUST for some exercise."

"You are correct." Ignitus told me with a warm smile, "I had you come here to talk."

"Talk? About what?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the events of the past few days." Ignitus stated, "After all, they have been quite eventful."

"That's the understatement of the century." I laughed as I took a seat on one of the straw pads on the floor, "Let's see… We saved a city the size of New York from being destroyed, defeated two more of the elementals, Equinox managed to get the guardians to let Umbrus out of the temple…"

"And then there's your eye…" Ignitus interrupted.

I was so shocked by what he had said that I couldn't speak. "What do you mean?" I lied nervously.

"You are aware that I can see everything that happens in this world, aren't you?" Ignitus asked me, "Just because you hide it with you hair doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. I understand your reasoning for keeping it hidden, but you will have to tell someone other than Cynder eventually."

"Do you know anything about it? My dream I mean?" I asked

"Although I know and see many things, I honestly have no idea." Ignitus responded sadly, "There have been instances of fear being so severe that it causes psychological or even physical changes, but it's very strange that it changed your eye color of all things."

"Alright, I'll be sure to let you know if anything involving that changes." I told him, "Do you have any advice for the fight today?"

"Well, if I could only tell you one thing…" Ignitus pondered, "Always remember to be creative with your elements. There is almost always a way to beat of any strategy or situation, you just have to piece it together."

"Alright, thanks." I said as I got up, "By the way, can we just set something up like this around once a week?"

"What do you mean?" Ignitus asked

"It's kinda weird to just be sleeping and then be in the middle of a void on a stone platform." I laughed, "So I was thinking we could just talk like once every week. Even if we do this you can still bring me here if you need to."

"Hmmm…. Alright, that will work." He answered. "I suppose it would be easier on us all if you are expecting me to bring you here rather than if you aren't."

"Cool. I'll see you next week then!" I waved as I left the building.

"Good luck!" I heard Ignitus yell. Ignitus walked over to a bookshelf, pulled a random book off of it, sat down on one of the straw mats and began to read.

"Umm, Ignitus?" I asked, poking my head through the door, "How do I leave?"

_A few minutes later_

After Ignitus sent me back from the dream realm, I woke up in my bed much peacefully than the previous times I had returned. I checked my phone, which was charging on my bed side table, and saw that it was almost 7:30. Class started in thirty minutes.

"SHIT!" I yelled. While I was hastily throwing on my clothes, I noticed that Arc wasn't in his bed. After I finished getting ready, I slammed my hand onto the stone button on the center of my door, causing it to open. I rushed out of my room towards the cafeteria, getting very weird looks from all of the dragons I ran by. Quickly grabbing some food, I ran over to where we usually sat every morning and found the group waiting there for me.

"ARC." I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL."

"Hey, I had to carry you here a couple days ago, this was payment for that." Arc answered, "Besides, you could have used the sleep, you didn't get back from Scalerun until almost midnight and you had to fly the entire way back."

I honestly couldn't tell if Arc had done this to be a jerk or to be a good friend.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked while I hastily ate the food in front of me.

"As far as finding Malefor or the Hooded Cheetah?" Cynder asked, "Nothing really. We already told the Guardians everything we discovered, and we're out of leads for right now. So we should just wait until the scouting party comes back with something."

"Is that really what you're focused on right now?" Vi'locke asked, "Today's the start of the tournament!"

A sadistic grin formed on both Getsuga and Vi'locke's faces. It seemed they were more than happy to compete.

"Oh right! Have the match ups been posted yet?" Equinox asked.

"UGH! I knew I forgot to do something!" Spyro exclaimed, "The brackets were posted outside after class let out last week! I completely forgot to check them in all of the commotion!"

I looked up at the clock, "Well, if we hurry, we could probably go check before class starts." I told Spyro.

"Ok then. Let's go." Spyro said as he got up. He began to make his way to the classroom and everyone who had already finished eating decided to follow him. We found an announcement with a diagram, most likely written up by one of the mole scribes, on the bulletin board outside of Terrador's classroom.

"Alright, let's see…" Arc mumbled to himself as he began to read the diagram.

The diagram was one exactly like I had seen at various other tournaments back in my world. It was shaped like a pyramid with 16 sets of names at the bottom of it. Cynder and I were fighting two dragons named Ether, A fire dragon, and Manakete, a wind dragon.

**(A/N Try and guess the reasons why I named them that. Here's a hint: They are references to a game series mentioned before in the story.)**

"You all better make it to the second round." Vi'Locke taunted, "I want the chance to beat at least one of you."

"Ha! In your dreams." Kyser laughed

"Are you saying you think you and Arc can beat Ember and I?" Vi'Locke asked

"Umm… yeah." Arc stated.

"Alright then. Well, it just so happens that if we both win the first round, we'll be fighting each other in the second." Vi'locke pointed out, "Whoever loses that fight has to buy the winners lunch for a week!"

While the breakfast and dinner were free at the school, lunch was more of a luxury and has to be bought. It cost the equivalent of $5.00 per person.

"Heh, we'll take that bet." Kyser agreed.

"What if we don't make it to the second round?" Ember asked

"If one group wins, then the team that lost the first round buys." Vi'locke stated, "If none of us make it, then the bets off."

Suddenly, a long ring sounded through the hallways.

"We better get going." Spyro said.

_A few hours later_

We were in the middle of Hunter's class. Today, Hunter was having us practice on multiple dummies instead of just one.

"In combat, you cannot just focus on a single opponent." Hunter explained, "You must focus on all enemies at once, then decide if you can defeat them all, or eliminate them individually."

Four ghost-like projections of apes surrounded Equinox. She was waiting for one of them to make the first strike. She soon got her wish and the two apes behind her leapt out at her. She quickly turned around and blocked the attack with the flat end of her sword, dazing them for a moment. She then spun around once again and slashed the other two apes who were about to attack her. Finally, she brought the blade back around to the apes she had blocked and channeled her earth element through it. She smashed the sword into the area between them, launching them into the air. She finished the job with a quick slash through the both of them.

"Alright then. Good use of your element." Hunter told her, "We will finish today's class with you, Eclypse."

I walked towards the center of the ring, took a deep breath, and summoned my sword. If my dream had any validity to it, then that meant that my sword was called "Dusk's Wing". I suppose it fit with the theme.

"Begin!" Hunter yelled.

The simulation wasn't the same as Equinox's. Instead of waiting for an opening, they decided to rush me immediately. Thinking fast, I quickly ran at the ape in front of me and leapt over it, using my wings to give me the boost I needed. Then, I channeled my wind element into my blade and threw it, causing it to spin rapidly and slash through two of the projections.

_"__Holy shit… I played WAY too much Kingdom Hearts back on earth." _I thought to myself as Dusk's Wing returned to me.

**New Ability: Eclypse**

**Wind: Cyclone Strike**

**(A/N: NOPE. TOTALLY NOT A RIP OFF OF STRIKE RAID FROM KINGDOM HEARTS. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU WOULD THINK THAT. IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S MY FAVORITE ATTACK OR ANYTHING.)**

Once I caught the blade, I launched myself at the remaining two projections and hit them each with a 3-slash combo. They dissipated and I was able to relax.

"Good job today." Hunter praised, "You both performed admirably."

"Thank you Hunter." Equinox said as I walked out of the arena.

"I have little doubt that you won't perform well in the tournament today." Hunter told us, "However, don't let that go to your head. You both do have your limits, as well as a handicap."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Terrador hadn't told us about any handicaps beforehand.

"You will have access to only one element for the entire tournament, and your blades are forbidden as well." Hunter explained, "It would be unfair if you had the power of multiple elements and weapons while your opponents only were able to use a single element."

"*Sigh* I supposed that makes sense." Equinox admitted reluctantly.

"Will Spyro and Cynder be affected by this as well?" I asked.

"Of course." Hunter confirmed, "Feel free to use the remaining time of class to prepare yourself for your fights today. I have some business to take care of for my other classes so I will see you both next class."

"Alright, thank you Sir." Equinox and I said at nearly the same time.

"Haha…" Hunter chuckled, "Just Hunter is fine, thank you." Hunter left the room to do his work.

I looked over to Equinox. "So, wanna practice with our new elements?" I asked.

"Oh hell yes." She told me enthusiastically.

Volteer had taught us to operate the arena a few days ago. It was powered by, of course, magic energy. The source could either be a crystal or a dragon, just as long as it provided a constant flow of power. There was a lever that connected and cut of the flow, which is what Hunter used to turn it off.

Equinox stood ready with the level as I made sure I had the wind element selected. I had managed to play around with it a little bit while we were waiting for the Elementals to wake up but I hadn't had the chance to use it in a combat situation.

"You ready?" Equinox shouted.

"Do it!" I replied.

Two projections appeared in front of me and I went to work. I ran at one of them while focusing my energy into my palm. I then thrusted my open palm into the gut of one of the apes. The energy discharged and he went FLYING, smashing into the wall behind him. The ape next to him took this opportunity to try to get a few hits on me. However, before he could, I went into slipstream and flipped over him, as I had seen Cynder do back in our world, and kicked him using Kick-Back, causing him to fly just like his friend.

I took a quick breath, "Holy shit that is awesome…"

"All right then," Equinox began. However, in the middle of her sentence the bell rang.

"Shit… I wanted to get in a few minutes of practice…" Equinox complained

"Come on." I told her as I tossed her a mana crystal, "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry.

We bolted out of the classroom and towards Terrador's. When we arrived, we discovered that we were the first ones there.

"Ah, Eclypse and Equinox." Terrador greeted as we entered the room, "How are you two today?"

"Eh, pretty good." Equinox answered, "Not gonna lie though, last night was the best sleep I've had in YEARS."

"Well, saving an entire city from an invasion can do that to a Dragon, or a Wyvern in your case." Terrador chuckled, "Speaking of fighting, I assume that Hunter informed you of your handicap?"

"Yeah, he did." I told him, "I'll be using Ice for the tournament."

"Alright then." Terrador said, "What about you Equinox?"

"Well…" She said, "I don't have any elements that Spyro doesn't have, so I guess I'll go with fire. I need to work with it anyway."

"That's fine." Terrador agreed. I then noticed that his eyes were looking at something behind me.

"GRAH!" Cynder yelled as she jumped onto the both of us. Equinox let out a small screech and I flinched as Cynder began to laugh. I never thought Cynder was the kind of Dragon to do that sort of thing.

"Cynder why….." Equinox asked sadly. Cynder and Spyro, who had just entered the room, laughed.

We waited around five minutes before the rest of the class came. Once they arrived, Terrador went over a quick summary of the rules. Basically, each fight would consist of two teams of two, and in order to move on, you would have to defeat both of them by either them surrendering, or by getting into a kill shot situation. You win, you move on to the next bracket until one team is left.

"Additionally, dragons with multiple elements will only be allowed use of one element for the entire tournament and there will be no use of weaponry allowed other than elements, claws, or tails." Terrador explained, "Now, our first fight of the day is Cynder and Eclypse against Ether and Manakete. Enter the sparing circle and we can begin."

The four of us walk to the middle of the circle. Before the fight, Cynder had decided that she would be using wind for the tournament and Spyro would be using Electricity, as they felt they hadn't been using them as much as they should. An ethereal barrier formed around the arena.

"Good luck you guys!" Manakete greeted, holding out her paw, "We aren't going to be going easy on you, just because you saved Warfang a little while back, just so we're clear."

Ether didn't say anything. From what I've seen and heard about him, he was one of those strong, silent types of people.

"Same goes to you two." I smiled as I accepted the handshake, "Let's have a good, fair fight."

With that said, Cynder and I walked back to one side of the arena and Ether and Manakete did the same. I had seen these two fight before. Ether was incredibly strong with his element, usually using it to attack by covering his body in fire or using it to make walls or shields. Manakete, on the other hand, used her element for crowd control. It was going to be difficult to land a hit on either of them.

"Are both teams ready?" Terrador yelled

"Yes." Cynder confirmed

"Yep!" Manakete shouted

"Alright then." Terrador began, "Then let the first fight of the tournament begin!"

**OH SWEET JESUS FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE. Sorry guys, I've had a serious case of writers block recently, not to mention school and sports have been really cracking down on me. But anyway, something really cool has just happened. One of the artists of The Legend of Spyro, Jared Pullen, has recently joined Deviant Art and has started posting stuff from the games ^-^. He goes by That-Spyro-Guy on the site and turns out he is actually a super nice guy. He responds to most comments so if you want to talk about something he'll probably answer. Just don't go spamming his account w/ messages alright xD. **

**See you all next chapter!**

**Eclypse**


	28. Chapter 28: The Tournament Part 2

_Equinox: *Kneels next to tombstone* Here lies Eclypse. He died recently due to an overdose of finals work._

_Eclypse: UUUUUUGH Sorry this took so long to get out. This chapter was incredibly hard to make and I haven't really had time to work on it with finals happening._

_Equinox: We do not own Spyro, The Legend of Spyro, or Skylanders franchises._

_Eclypse: All OC's used in this story are either mine, or are used with permission from the creators._

_Spyro and Cynder: Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 28: The Tournament, Part 2**

_Starts from Eclypse_

Once Terrador began the round, I shot a quick volley of blizzard shots at Manakete, freezing her paws to the ground. It wouldn't hold, but it would give us some time.

"Cynder! Go!" I yelled. She nodded in response and launched into slipstream, effectively doubling her speed and charged at Ether. However, before she could connect, she was shot across the arena by almost tornado-like winds and hit the wall. I quickly created an ice barrier between the enemy team and Cynder, protecting her from any further attacks until she got back up.

_"__Shit! I forgot we aren't fighting Apes anymore!"_ I thought angrily. Manakete broke through the ice holding her to the ground and charge at me with incredible speed. I just barely managed to dodge it. She quickly turned around, smiling. I then realized that she intended for me to dodge.

"Oh SHI-"I yelled right before a gust of wind came from her maw and hit me square in the gut. Just like Cynder, I was launched back into the wall. Although I was prepared for it, that fact didn't stop the impact from hurting. I fell to the ground a few feet away from where Cynder was.

"Well… That was much easier than expected…" Ether growled.

"Heh, you think this is all over after something like that?" Cynder laughed, "Eclypse, you ready?"

I slowly got up on one knee and nodded. Cynder ran into the center of the room and began to spin, creating a sort of mini-tornado. As she began to spin, I froze my feet to the ground to prevent me from getting sucked into the vortex. Just as they were realizing what we were doing, they were forced into the tornado and thrown around like ragdolls. As they flew, I threw Icicle grenades inside the tornado, which were then carried by the winds and flew at Ether and Manakete, breaking and freezing them. I kept throwing Icicle Grenades into the tornado until I ran out of energy. Cynder noticed I was out of mana, so she stopped spinning and came down to help me.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah, just need a moment to recharge. Can you cover me for a minute?" I asked. This was the one downside to Northern Winds. If I ran out of mana, I wouldn't be able to unfreeze myself from the ground.

"Sure thing." She told me. She turned towards where Ether and Manakete had landed and I checked my Draco-Gear. I wasn't looking good. It wouldn't take too long for me to recharge, but we don't have a whole lot of time…

_Switches to Cynder_

I turned to face the two dragons who were slumped against the wall of the arena, or at least they should have been. Manakete was definitely down for the count, but Ether was nowhere to be seen

"RRRYAH!" I heard a voice cry. I turned around just in time to see a ball of fire charging at me. Eclypse had made me completely forget about Ether. He must have protected himself in the flurry using his element. There wasn't enough time to dodge the Comet Dash, but I managed to lessen the impact by creating a cushion of air in front of me. The attack still hurt despite this, and I once again found myself up against the wall.

"Heh, too easy." Ether growled as I got back up, "Now, on to you…" He began to run to Eclypse. If he took another attack, he would be out of the match completely. I couldn't let that happen. I charged up a blast of wind in my maw and fired, shooting Ether away from Eclypse. He flinched, but he wasn't damaged by my attack. Using Slipstream, I flew across the arena and followed up with a quick succession of physical attacks. I couldn't let up. If I did, he would see an opening and take it.

_"__Come on Eclypse… Please hurry…" _I thought as I continued to attack. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain pierce my leg and saw that Ether had caught my fore-leg in his maw, biting down on it.

"Auughhh!" I yelled in pain, pulling my fore-leg back to try and free it. I succeeded but stumbled back in doing so, giving Ether a window to attack. He charged a fireball in his maw and fired at me, hitting me directly and knocking me down on my back.

"Good move there, but not good enough." Ether smiled.

I slowly got back up and looked over to Eclypse, who was also finally getting back up.

"I expected more of a challenge from the both of you…" Ether growled. He pointed at me, "You helped defeat Malefor," he then pointed over to Eclypse "and YOU helped defeated four of the Elementals. Perhaps you need your friends to back you up, or maybe you just underestimated me? Either way, I think it's time to end this…"

He got into a combat stance and let out a war cry. Suddenly, fire began to swirl around him until it formed some kind of dome. The heat from it was unbearable, as if I was standing inside of a volcano, and the noise coming from the attack was so loud I could barely hear.

"Wh-WHAT IS THAT!?" Eclypse yelled. I then suddenly realized the answer.

"HE'S TRYING TO MAKE US FAINT FROM THE HEAT!" I yelled back, "THAT BARRIER IS GETTING BIGGER AND BIGGER EACH SECOND! WE NEED TO END THIS NOW!"

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Eclypse asked me frantically.

I had to think quickly. There was no way we were going to get through that barrier normally, it could kill us if we weren't careful. It was just too hot for us to pass through.

Wait a minute…

"ECLYPSE! ON ME! I THINK I KNOW HOW WE CAN END THIS!" I commanded. He nodded in response and ran over to me.

"WHEN I SAY, I NEED YOU TO JUMP AND FREEZE YOURSELF IN A BALL OF ICE." I told him. He looked back at me skeptically. "WE'RE ONLY GONNA GET ONE SHOT AT THIS SO I NEED YOU TO TRUST ME."

My stern tone must have scared some sense into him, as he quickly nodded his head and got in front of me. I began to charge a huge amount of wind energy

"OK, GO!" I shouted. Eclypse leapt into the air and I released the wind energy I had been storing. The large ball of ice that was once Eclypse was launched at the huge wall of fire.

_Switches to Eclypse_

_"__HOLY SHIT." _ That was all I could think as I flew through the air. The ball I was frozen in oddly didn't feel cold to me, not that it had before, I just expected me being incased in a solid ball of ice to feel at least a little chilly. Maybe it's because it's not natural ice or something like that? I don't know. Either way I'm about to fly into a gigantic ball of fire. So that's neat.

I passed through the inferno, the ball of ice surrounding me protecting me from the heat. Suddenly, I felt something make contact with the ball. The fire surrounding us dissipated and I heard cheering. As the ball melted, I looked around and saw that Ether was laying on his back and the spectating Dragons were cheering for Cynder and I.

We had won.

"Congratulations, Eclypse and Cynder!" Terrador yelled happily. "You two are the winners of the first round!"

I let out a happy sigh and slowly made my way over to Ether and held out my hand to help him up.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting something like that." Ether laughed.

"Well, it was Cynder's idea, not mine." I laughed back as I pulled him up, "I was just the Clueless Cannonball."

"Well, either way, you both were a fantastic challenge." Ether complimented, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

Cynder, Manakete, Ether, and I all walked out of the arena to be greeted by the rest of the class, cheering for all of us."

"Well, that was a fantastic way to start off today's rounds!" Terrador complimented, "Eclypse, Cynder, you did phenomenally, especially you Cynder. That quick thinking of yours is what won you two the match. Please focus on more of that in the future."

"Thank you Terrador, I'll try." Cynder said gratefully.

"Now, with that out of the way, I believe it's time to move on to our next round." Terrador told us, "Would the next two teams please enter the arena?"

_Switches to Equinox_

We had one more match before it was our turn to fight, as we were in the last match of out half of the bracket. It was hard not to get excited, with the crowd cheering around us. Was this what sports fans felt while watching their favorite team? I wouldn't really know. Eclypse and I never watched sports back on Earth. But before we knew it, the other two rounds finished and it was our turn up. We were facing a Poison and an Electricity dragon pair, each named Corr and Cyz respectively. They were notorious in our class for constantly slacking off, never really caring about what was happening unless it directly involved them. I was honestly surprised to find out they were on a team together.

Then, almost as he could read my mind, Terrador spoke to me.

"Do not underestimate these two." Terrador advised, "You of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover."

"I mean… I guess, but this is a little different." I retorted, "They actually are lazy."

Terrador sighed, "You still have a lot to learn I suppose." And walked away.

"Alright, so what's the plan here?" I asked.

"You take care of Cyz and I'll take care of Corr. Once one of us finishes, we help the other one." Spyro explained.

"Got it." I confirmed.

"Are both teams ready?" Terrador asked

"Yeah, were ready!" I yelled. Cyz nodded his head in agreement. The barrier went up around the arena.

"Begin!" Terrador yelled.

Almost immediately after he said that a jolt of electricity surged through my body, completely immobilizing me.

"Equinox!" Spyro yelled in surprise. He was suddenly hit by a ball of poison and knocked on his back.

_"__Shit… So this is what Terrador meant…"_ I thought, "_I need to get out of this. FAST."_ Just because I couldn't move didn't mean I couldn't use my element. I remembered a move that Spyro seemed to be very fond of and began to direct my element into an aura around me, causing me to launch at my target in a gigantic fireball. When it made contact with Cyz, it launched him back and, more importantly, made him stop firing electricity at me. A quick succession of attacks as my follow-up cause Cyz to fall over on his back, giving me some time to help Spyro.

_Switches to Spyro_

_"__Dear ANCESTORS this hurts…" _I though spitefully. I had been attacked by this element before, but the pain never gets any better. The aspect of the poison element that makes it unique is that it never really causes any physical damage to the target. Just a lot of pain. I can get rid of it with a healing gem, but

"So, this is 'The Great Purple Dragon of Legend'?" Cor asked sarcastically while slowly walking over to me, "Maybe I should have taken on Malefor myself!" He shot another ball of poison into my system, doubling the pain I was already feeling.

_"__Come on…. Just a little closer…."_ I thought in anticipation.

"Alright, I think I'm done here." Cor said as he stood over me, charging a final ball of poison in his mouth.

"Yeah, but I'm not." I smiled as I discharged all of the electrical energy I had been storing. This created a large ball of electricity around me, creating a blast of electricity and shocking anyone unfortunate enough to be standing by, I.E Cor.

"Equinox! Over here, now!" I yelled.

"Great timing!" She yelled back as she flew over, "You alright?" She asked as she landed.

"Yeah, but not for long." I replied, "Got hit a couple times with poison. We can't give either of these two an opening."

"Alright. Lets take out Cor out now and then focus on Cyz." She told me, "Besides, I've been wanting to try out Light Resonance ever since we came up with it." She smashed her fist into her open palm; embers flying out from her hand.

"Let's go." I replied. We both ran at Cor, who was just getting up from the electric blast and went all out. We both unleashed a combination of physical and elemental attacks. When we finished, Cor looked awful and fell back onto the ground. He was out for the match.

"Shit…" I heard Cyz say under his breath.

Pain was corrsing through my body. Not only did White Resonance almost drain me of all energy, but the poison was getting worse.

"Hey, Equinox." I said quietly, "I'm not gonna be able to fight for much longer. Can you finish this?"

_Switches to Equinox_

"Heh, you know it." I smiled, heat overflowing from my palms. Cyz was standing in a defensive postion with a look on his face that told me he was fearful of what was to come. To be honest, I was as well. I was tired and didn't know if I could do this. I just needed to keep smiling.

The heat grew and grew until flames covered my arm. We may not be able to use weapons, but claws were fair game. I ran straight towards Cyz and braced myself. Cyz began to fire bolts of electricity seemingly in random directions, in hopes of hitting me. While he did a few times, I continued running and began my attack, clawing at him in hopes of ending this. He was taking a lot of abuse despite how tired he looked. There was only one way to end this. I redirected the elemental energy into my palm, creating an explosion that launched him into the air.

I quickly flew above him and directed every last bit of energy I had into my palm. My arm shook from exhaustion and power so much that I had to hold onto it to make sure my attack hit my target.

"BURN!" I yelled as the energy discharged. A pillar of fire erupted from my hand, swallowing both Cyz and I in the flames. The flames didn't affect me all that much, but they were definetly had an effect on Cyz. He looked as if he was on the verge of fainting from the heat. To be honest, I was going to faint as well with all the energy I was using. I quickly cut off the flow of elemental energy from my palm and the pillar dissipated. We both fell to the ground and the impact just added to the pain I had already been feeling. Slowly, I got back up and saw the crowd outside the barrier cheering.

"The winners of this round are Spyro and Equinox!" Terrador yelled, "Congratulations to both teams! You all preformed spectacularly."

I limped out of the arena and took four pairs of mana and healing crystals from the rack. I then broke one pair and my stamina returned to me. After that, I walked over to Spyro, Cyz, and Cor to give them their crystals.

"Thanks…" Spyro said in pain as he broke the crystal. In seconds he was getting back up, as well as our opponents and we all walked out of the arena.

"Another fantastic match! Great job, all of you!" Terrador complimented.

"Thank you sir." I responded. Suddenly, Terrador grabbed my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Volteer and Cyril want to talk to the four of you." He told me, "Get them and head to the Pool of Visions, they'll be waiting there."

I nodded and Terrador went walked over to Eclypse and Equinox. They were talking to Ember and Vi'locke, who were preparing for their match.

"Good luck out there guys!" I heard Eclypse say.

"Don't need it." Vi'locke smiled.

"Go get 'em!" I encouraged.

Ember jumped in surprise by my sudden appearance but Vi'locke only continued smiling and gave a quick nod.

"Hey you two! Great job out there!" Cynder complimented.

"Thanks, but we can talk later." Spyro told her, "The Guardians want to talk to us at the Pool of Visions."

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know, Terrador only just told us to go." Spyro responded.

"Well, best not keep them waiting." Eclypse said, "C'mon, lets go."

_5 Minutes Later_

_Switches to Spyro_

We all entered the large, circular room and found the two guardians waiting for us.

"Ah, hello everyone." Cyril smiled, "Thank you all for coming."

"No problem. What's going on?" Equinox asked.

"Well, we did send out the scouting party as you all requested." Volteer explained nerviously…"

"And…?" Eclypse asked.

"Half of them have come back heavily injured." Cyril interrupted.

"WHAT!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, it is true." Volteer confirmed, "They came back battered, bruised, and beaten and had to be carried by their comrades."

"They all told us that they were attacked by some shadowy figure in the forests of Avalar." Volteer told us.

"Then that's where he is." I said, "We'll head out as soon as possible."

"Wait Spyro." Cyril cautioned, "You can't just go in and throw caution to the wind. He will be expecting you."

"But we will have to attack soon, as the cheetah will likely move if we do not." Volteer argued

"So be stealthy." Eclypse summarized.

"Basically." Cyril confirmed, "We can excuse you from the rest of your classes today if you need to."

I noticed Eclypse was already thinking about what to do.

"Since we need to be stealthy, we can't have a huge party going in…" Eclypse thought out loud, "Cynder, can you bring more than one Dragon with you when you use your shadow element?"

"Well, yes. But it takes more of my mana if I do." Cynder explained.

"Alright then, I think I know what to do." Eclypse smiled.

**_If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider Rating and Reviewing. Any Criticism is welcome as I want to improve ^-^. As summer is finnaly here I will have more time to write, so more chapters should be coming out soon. Until next chapter!_**

**_-Eclypse_**


End file.
